Broken
by KKAce24
Summary: 17 year old KT Player's parents died in a serious car accident 4 years ago. With no one else to turn to, she is forced to live with her step-cousin, Sam Uley. There she meets someone that will change her life forever, physically, and mentally.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Kathryn Owen Player, but you can just call me KT. I've lived in Hawaii pretty much my whole life. I'm an varsity swimmer and a freakin' good surfer. That's what my life has revolved around most of my high school years. Education hasn't really been a big thing for me._

_Well, that changed dramatically. Four months ago, my parents were killed in a fatal car accident. After shutting myself into a shell of pitiful dispair for four years, my friend's mom has decided to send me off to live with my closest relative who lives on the reservation in La Push, Washington. His name is Sam Uley, and I hardly even know him. His mom was my mom's step sister. Apparently they were very close._

_So, for the rest of my two high school years left, I have to spend it on the school reservation with no varsity swim team and a bunch of Indians._

_I'm not sure I can handle it. I feel so trapped and angry. I'm not ready to move on yet. I miss them so much. Why did God have to do this to me?_

_Why do I feel like the world is crashing down on me?_

_-KT_

I watched the dark green forest zip by out my window. Unlike Hawaii, this place was mostly dark green forest, rainy days and cloud cover on a pretty much daily basis, and had absolutely no sun. Apart from the fact that this place was known to have some pretty killer surf waves, I knew this place wasn't going to make me very happy. Hawaii was my home, even if it brought pain from my parents accident.

"I know it may not seem like it now, but I'm sure you'll fall in love with this place. It's absolutely beautiful," my caretaker Kristy remarked. My friend's mom was charming and completely pleasant on a 24/7 basis.

"You know, I think you could just take a real quick drive to Canada if you felt like it," she rambled on, obviously trying to cheer me up but failing completely.

We were driving in my dirt jeep, something my parents gave me for my 16th birthday. It didn't have any windows but a plastic attachable roof for when it rained. I guessed I'd have to put it on since it would be raining so much.

I wrapped my arms around my shoulders. Another thing I'd have to get used to; the cold. It almost never got warm here. Now I'm thankful Kristy made me pack tons of sweatshirts and pants - something I wouldn't need in Hawaii.

I sighed.

"Oh look, we just passed the La Push sign. We're almost there!" Kristy giggled quietly to herself, enjoying the new excitement.

"Aren't you at least a little bit excited what your new life is going to bring?" she exclaimed happily.

"I'm overjoyed," I replied sarcastically. She ignored my response.

"Sam's a good kid. I met him. He'll make sure nothing happens to you. Trust me, you'll feel real safe in his presence."

I bit at my lip. That was another thing I was worrying over. I barely even knew Sam, let alone even stayed at his house for two years. Apparently he was getting married to his girlfriend soon. They wanted me to be one of their bridesmaids. I agreed, but, I don't know if I'll actually go.

I've been doing that a lot lately.

We pulled down a dirt road that led to a small red house at the end. She stopped and turned off the jeep. The house looked...charming.

"So Sam will help you with your schedule and getting you going with the school. He said he has some buddies that will help you if you need it. You know, there's a swim team and they could use a good swimmer like you. I took a look at their pool online and it looks nice. The coach seems very happy to have you-"

"Why am doing this?" I interrupted. "I don't want to come here. I want to go back to Hawaii."

She sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. "Honey, I know you do, but you need some change. You can't just keep holing yourself up in your house for the rest of your life. Mourning over your parents isn't going to make things better."

"Kristy, my parents were killed a four years ago. Maybe not to you, but to me, thats still too soon. Plus, I don't even know this guy for the life of me. How do I know I'll be happy with him?"

"K, I know, it's going to be hard. But we're already here. We can't go back now."

I scowled. "Well I can just drive myself back home."

"Oh really? You're going to drive across the ocean? Likely."

"I'll buy a plane ticket and have my car shipped back to Hawaii where we both belong."

She smiled. "And where will you get the money?"

"Your credit card." I pulled the small card out of my pocket and waved it in front of her. The smile left her face and she snatched it out of my hand. I smiled evilly.

"Not funny KT, now you will behave, is that clear? No messing around."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Kris, I know."

"Here they come. Please put on a smile...at least."

I moaned quietly and climbed out of my jeep. There was a honk behind us and Kristy's husband Eric pulled up in the rental car they had to get back home. He jumped out almost as excitedly as Kristy had.

"Welcome KT. We are so glad you could come stay with us," I heard a deep voice say kindly. I turned my head in that direction.

I almost fainted.

Nobody told me my cousin would be...hot.

He was tall, like really tall, he was very muscular, tan, and had beautiful black hair. I suddenly became jealous that I was not indian like my step - aunt. The girl next to him, was absolutely beautiful. She had long black hair, and the prettiest face I'd ever seen. I wouldn't have noticed there were dark red scars that shattered one side of that beautiful face if she hadn't of tucked her hair behind her ear to reveal everything. I moved my eyes away from her face and pretended not to notice.

"Hello Sam, this is K.T." Kristy said introducing us. I smiled lightly.

"Nice to meet you KT," Sam replied politely, a kind smile spreading across his face.

"It's good to finally meet, my half cousin. I've been so thrilled," I replied sarcastically, a forced smile spreading across my face. He chuckled lightly.

"Please excuse her behavior," Kristy said reassuringly, "it will get better in the next five minutes."

She turned to glare at me then walked to the back of the jeep to get my bag.

"It's ok, I understand," the girl said, a kind mother like expression crossing her face.

Kristy threw my large army bag at my feet. I turned to glare at her.

"The army?" Sam questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, it was...my dads," I said quickly, picking it up and swinging it over my shoulder.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well, we best be getting going, we want to be home before tomorrow night." Eric put his arm around Kristy's shoulders.

"Ok," Kristy said pulling me into a tight hug so that her back was facing Sam.

"Behave, I mean it," she whispered in my ear and I saw Sam slightly smirk as though he heard it. I kept a stone hard face.

"Well it was good meeting both of you, I'll make sure to keep an extra eye on this one," Sam said polietly and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Could this get any worse?

"OK, I'll call you when we get to the hotel to see how you're doing. I love you KT. Like a daughter, you know that?" Kristy grabbed my chin and stared me lovingly in the face.

I sighed and mumbled an incoherent yes. She climbed in the car, and they turned around, heading back down the dirt road. I waited till the sound of the car had completely disappeared.

"Finally," I muttered and turned to follow Sam and his finace into their house.

"So your room is going to be down this hall on the right and at the very end."

I followed the pretty girl down the hall and to my new room which was painted a light blue and had a large full bed in the middle with a lime green comforter. There was a desk right next to the bed with a black lamp and several empty picture frames. A large closet lined the wall to my right and long horizontal window let what little light it could into the room. A round rug lay in the middle.

"I hope you like it," she started, "if you don't we can take it back and -"

"No," I interrupted. "It's fine. I really like it. Thanks..."

I looked at her, still unsure of what her name was.

"Emily." She responded and smiled. Well, half smiled.

"Now, we get boys around here a lot, so, just for a heads up." Sam said leaning against the door frame as I started to unpack my things from the bag.

"Boys?" I questioned, turning around to look at him.

"Yeah, this is like, the spot to hang out for me and my buddies. Probably because of Emily's cooking."

Sam looked down at her then, and I suddenly noticed how much love radiated between them. I felt like I was being rude watching them look into each other's eyes so I looked away.

And suddenly, I was jealous. I believed love like that had existed before, I'd just never seen it. Not even from my parents.

Now don't get me wrong, my parents loved each other, but it was a simple love. I didn't see the kind of passion in their eyes like Sam and Emily had.

"If you need anything, we'll either be in the kitchen or the living room," Sam said quietly before shutting the door behind him.

I sighed and sat on the bed. It was then that I noticed I had my own bathroom. Well that was convenient.

Suddenly my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and slid it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey KT it's Ray."

"Oh, hey Ray."

It was my best friend. Ray and I had been friends since kindergarten. She and I were practically sisters. Ray was Kristy and Eric's daughter.

"Are you there yet?"

"Well yeah. No dip Ray." I got up and started unpacking my clothes.

"Shut up! So what's it like? Is it pretty?"

"Well..."

"Tell me about it," she said quickly, sensing my hesitantness.

"All it is, is thick green forest, and rainy cold weather. It's nothing like Hawaii."

She scoffed. "Well of course not! Did you expect La Push, Washington to look exactly like Hawaii. I mean really. Maybe you get that out of Florida, but not Washington. You're in the north west, remember?"

"Please don't remind me," I moaned.

"Now you're glad my mom made you pack tons of sweatshirts and pants."

I chuckled. "Yeah, one thing I actually am grateful of."

"So, what's your cousin like? Is he nice? Is his girlfriend a bitch or what?"

"Ray," I groaned.

"Tell me!" She hissed into the phone.

"They are both very nice people. Especially the girlfriend. Why do you think everybody's girlfriend is a bitch?"

One thing that bugged me about Ray, is that she was always sterotyping. It didn't matter if she had never even seen the person. You're either a bitch, or a prude. And if you're wondering, we were considered bitches.

"Because usually hot guy's girlfriend's are bitches. Just saying."

"Wait, how do you even know what he looks like?" I pulled out my five swimsuits and placed in the top drawer of my dresser.

"Because, my mom showed me a picture of him. Girl, it's too bad he doesn't have any brothers!"

"Ok Ray, this conversation is officially over. I'l text you later ok?"

She moaned. "You cut me off right when we get to the good stuff!"

"Goodbye Ray," I growled then hung up.

Shoving my phone in my pocket and went into the bathroom to take my contacts out. They had been killing my eyes. Another thing about me, I was practically blind. Without my glasses I could hardly make out anything. Everything was just a blurry blob.

I slipped on my black glasses and walked back into my room, finishing up my unpacking.

I knew it was dinner time when I smelled the good food. I also knew it was dinner time when I heard a lot of loud voices, probably all the guys Sam was talking about.

I checked myself in the mirror before stepping out of my room and began walking down the hallway to the kitchen and living room.

"Hey! It's Sam's cousin!" A loud voice ricoshayed off the walls. I chuckled lightly.

When I entered and saw all of them huddled in the small room, I almost had an heart attack and died.

They all looked a lot like Sam, tan, dark short cropped hair, muscular, really tall. All I could do was stare.

Suddenly one of them came up to me and picked me up in their arms, squeezing me tight in his unusally hot arms.

The air whooshed out of me as my feet left the ground and I was wrapped in a very warm embrace.

"I can already tell, we are going to be best buddies!" He cried in his deep voice while the other's just laughed.

"Quit it Paul, you're probably freaking her out," one said, tugging him away from me. I laughed awkwardly.

"Just ignore Paul, he does that to every pretty girl he sees." Emily was suddenly behind me, her arm wrapped around me.

"Do not!" he denied, giving me a goofy smile. I laughed.

"Everyone, this is my half cousin, KT. She is apart of our family now and we will treat her with respect," Sam glared at Paul, "and like she is welcome. If you don't, well, you're going to have to speak to me first."

The boys hooted and hollered as Sam went to put Paul in a headlock.

"Boys," Emily muttered and guided me to the kitchen.

I looked at the large proportions of chicken and mashed potatoes. I gawked.

"Jesus, how much do you have to make?"

She laughed. "Enough to make each boy plumb full, which you can probably already notice, it's a lot."

"So do you always make this much food?"

She sighed and whipped the mashed potatoes in the pot. "Yes, most of the time."

"Wow. That's a lot of work. Maybe I could help?"

She smiled. "You know I'd like that. Sam does the best he can, but, I have to say, he's not really that great of a cook."

"Really? That bad?" I whispered.

She giggled and bent over to whisper in my ear. "Yeah, he's terrible."

Sam cleared his throat in the other room and some of the boys laughed.

"Dinner time!" Emily suddenly chimed, handing me the plates to put around the table.

As I was, each boy introduced himself. It went in order, it was Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, Leah, and Jacob, who could hardly be heard over the other rowdy boys. He interested me most.

He had dark circles under his eyes and he seemed lost in his own world. It reminded me a lot of what I must have looked like after my parents died.

"Embry's not here," Quil snickered, "he got grounded again."

Jared chuckled. "Embry's always sneaking out."

He wiggled his eyebrows as he explained why. I rolled my eyes and sat down at my spot around the table. The large bowl of mashed potatoes was already pretty much empty and there were only two pieces of chicken left. I grabbed them.

"So you surf and swim?" Paul questioned. Leaning forward. My heart fluttered slightly.

"Yeah," I said mehanically. So many people had asked me that same question.

"Are you good at it?"

Leah scoffed. "Well let's use some common sense Paul, if she's from Hawaii and she has two surf boards in her jeep, you think she's pretty good?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm pretty good."

"Well duh, with a body like that..." Jared eyed me up and down and I could feel my cheeks flush red.

"Stop it," Emily scolded as she walked in and slapped him on the arm.

"My bad," he grumbled and went back to eating his food.

For the rest of the night, it was constant chatter that some of the time ended up being in the gutter, but it was still funny.

But what intruiged me most, was Jacob. He seemed so lost and helpless, like he had experienced similar pain to mine. Besides that fact that he actually ate all of his food, he acted in almost the same way I had when my parents died. It was like he was here, but his mind wasn't. It was somewhere far else.

"Well, it's time to kick everybody out. KT has school tomorrow bright and early," Sam ordered and without hesitation, everyone got up and started to head out.

"Bye KT!" Leah called from behind her and so did a few others, including Paul.

"I still think she has a nice body though," I heard Jared mutter as the screen door shut silently behind him.

I sighed and helped Emily clean up the dishes.

"Hey, KT, it's ok, I've got them. You go take a shower and head to bed. You look exhausted. You need your sleep for tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked Emily, who was leaning against the counter. She smiled and nodded.

"Go KT. I'm serious."

"Ok, goodnight Em."

"Night KT."

I walked quietly back to my room.

_Dear diary,_

_So, it's not as bad as I thought. Sam's really nice, and well, really hot. Haha. Who knew? I already know Emily and I will get along good. She's a really nice person, and I actually enjoy her chipper attitude, unlike Kristy's._

_It's cold here, and I miss the warmth._

_Oh, something odd, all the guys that came over here today, including, Sam, feel like they all have a seriously high temperature. I asked Quil if he was feeling ok, and why he was so warm, but he just said they all had the same genetic disease that made them that way. Odd, right?_

_Yeah, and Sam wasn't kidding when he said Emily's cooking was good. Man you don't even know. I could eat that stuff in heaven if it was there. That food was freakin delish!_

_Well, it's eleven o'clock. I have to get up early in the morning for school :( ugh._

_-KT_

_p.s. I'm still wondering what's wrong with Jacob?_


	2. Chapter 2

When my alarm went off that morning, I couldn't wake myself up. It felt like my eyes were glued shut and my body was glued to the bed. Boy had I forgotten having to get up early for school in the morning. In Hawaii, our school didn't start till ten o'clock because most of us went surfing in the morning for a class or for practice. Here, school started at 7:30 a.m. sharp, something I really wasn't used to. I yawned and buried myself deeper under the covers. It was freezing!

There was a sharp raping at my door.

I moaned and rolled off the bed, stumbling into the bathroom.

"Fifteen minutes!" I heard Emily call from the front room. I sighed.

Looking at myself in the mirror I yanked my hair up into a bun on the top of my head and let some curled hairs fall.

I guess I could call myself pretty. I was really tan, my hair was so blonde it was practically white, (even the hairs on my arms) I had deep grey blue eyes, and I had freckles. Yes, I had freckles. And no, I didn't appreciate them.

I was medium height, maybe around 5'6", I had a swimmers body, broad chest and a small but muscular lower body. I had small boobs, and pretty much no butt. I guess you could say I wasn't on the top scale for a body with great curves.

Skipping out of the bathroom, I ran to my closet and looked across the line of shirts and pants and debated what to wear. When I finally decided on skinny's, a white cami with a grey loose sweater and some grey ballet slippers, I walked into the kitchen where Emily was making breakfast.

"Morning KT, you look nice," Emily commented as she brought a bowl of cereal out and put it in front of Sam.

Hearing her remark, Sam lifted his head from his newspaper and looked at me, squinted his eyes, then looked back down as if I was just wearing sweats and a t-shirt. I brushed it aside.

"Morning," I replied back with a yawn, sitting down at the table with Sam.

"Early isn't it?" he remarked lightly.

I only moaned, resting my head on the table. Looking outside I noticed that it was raining.

"Wonderful," I muttered to myself as Emily put a plate of eggs by head. I sat up.

"Thanks," I smiled at her as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"You'll get used to the rain KT, everyone does."

Sam drove my jeep and I to school that morning. I was surprised he could even see out of the front windshield it was raining so hard.

As we pulled up into the school parking lot, all I could see was tan skin and black hair. I really hoped that I wasn't the only here with bleach blonde hair.

"Hello Samuel, how may I help you this morning?" the front desk attendant asked. She was plump, but had the kindest face of an woman I knew. She was also Native American.

"Hello Mrs. Call, I don't know if you remember, but this is my step-cousin KT Player. She moved here and is new to this school."

"Oh," she said surprised as she clicked some things on the computer. "Can I have your name again?"

"Kathryn Owen Player," I replied before Sam could. He chuckled lightly.

"Ah, here you are." Mrs. Call's face lit up as she found my file on the computer. "Let me print this out for you darling, and I'll be right back!"

She got up and left to the back of the office.

"For lunch, I'm sure Paul, Jared, and the others will be glad to have them sit with you. And if you ever get lost, they're usually around so you can just ask." Sam leaned against the front desk.

"Well...thanks. I really hope I don't get lost. I haven't been to a real school since...I don't know when."

"A real school?" he questioned.

"Well, since I was a professinal surfer, I was mainly home-schooled. I only went to a private school maybe three times a week so that I could be on their swim team. So, pretty much my life has been about sports, but that doesn't mean I'm not smart."

"I can tell your just as smart as my friends," he joked, smiling at me. I forced a laugh.

"Alright here you go sweets, I'm sure Samuel here can help you to your first class," Mrs. Call hurridly walked into the room and handed me an envelope with all my needed things.

"Thanks," I said and smiled.

"Good luck!" she called behind us as we opened the door and walked out.

We made our way to my first class of the day; Spanish. I wasn't exactly excited for this class, because I knew myself well enough to know that I wasn't good at learning other languages, let alone English. Sam explained to me where everything was and reassured me for the millionth time that any of his buddies would help.

As I walked into the class, the teacher seemed to be bouncing with enthusiasm, and that was not sarcasm.

"Why hello there!" Mr. Pedilla called out, practically running over to my side. "You must be the new student!"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"If you would please write your name on the whiteboard here and we'll start our lesson for today!"

_Are you serious? _I thought angrily. I grabbed a marker and in large letters wrote my name.

**KT PLAYER**

I then walked to the back and plopped down into an empty chair next to a pretty girl with long black hair and large brown eyes. She quickly moved her books out of the way.

"S-sorry," she whispered, flushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," I responded back, smiling to myself as I remembered those four words.

Back in Hawaii, I had two best friends, Ray and Matt. Matt, was my gay bestie. We had been close for years. He was like a brother to me, always helping me out and giving me advice whenever I needed it. "Don't worry about it" was our little inside joke. We said it all the time whenever we really didn't care for whatever we were talking about. It was a sign of, "just shut up before you embarrass yourself."

I sighed. I missed him a lot.

"So KT, tell us a little about yourself," Mr. Pedilla said at the front of the class.

I groaned and sat up a little straighter. "I moved here from Hawaii."

Silence.

"And?" he encouraged. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I swim and surf."

"Very interesting," he remarked, realizing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of me. "You chose a good spot then. Kim is on the swim team too."

I looked over at the girl next to me who was red with embarrassment.

"Your on the swim team?" I questioned when Mr. Pedilla began talking again.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"You think you can show me where it is after school? I heard you guys have practice today. I was wondering maybe if I could go?"

She shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Sure, I don't think that would be a problem."

"Thanks."

Spanish seemed to drag by as he made me sound out each letter of my name by using the Spanish alphabet. I really hoped all this attention was only for the first day, otherwise, I might explode with embarrassment.

When it was finally over, I headed to History, where I was forced to sit by Paul, who kept cracking dirty jokes every five seconds. Not that some of them weren't funny, but, some of them were just, well...

After that was Math, which was pretty easy, and then, lucky me, I had to take P.E.

I can tell you one thing, I swim, but I absolutely hate P.E. I am no good with any game involving a ball, except for soccer...maybe.

Today we had started our volleyball unit, and were playing twenty point games, boys against girls. I guess you can say I wasn't that bad, but when everybody kept hitting the ball over into my area of the court, my arms started to throb and I just gave up trying to hit the stupid thing anyways.

I've concluded one thing. Volleyball is a stupid sport. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Hey, are you new here?" a small freshman walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder, inturrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah."

"That's cool. I'm Caleb, Caleb Samson." He smiled and stuck out his hand. I forced a smile.

"KT Player."

He smile got even bigger. "So you don't like volleyball?"

"No. Not at all actually. I played sand volleyball in Hawaii, but, it's not the same here."

His eyes widened. "Hawaii? You lived in Hawaii?"

"Yeah..." My voice trailed off as I saw Paul stalking over here with an angry look on his face. I heard Caleb quietly peep in fear.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to freshman?" Paul growled at Caleb. I stood up.

"Hey he was talking to me Paul. Take a freaking chill pill."

Caleb looked frozen in fear. "I..I..didn't mean to..it's..it's just..."

"Just what?" Paul took a step forward and so did I.

"God Paul, will you just give it a rest?"

His eyes then flashed to me. "This freshman was all over you."

I scoffed. "And you aren't?"

"Well it's okay if I am."

I glared. "How so?"

"Because I'm a senior, close to your age. Plus, Sam told me to."

"You hang out with Sam Uley?" Seth breathed. I ignored him.

"Oh yeah Paul, I'm _so _sure Sam asked you to be all up on me. Now go piss off."

He snorted once, glared at Caleb for the last time, then turned and headed back to the volleyball court.

"Sorry about that, it won't happen again," I muttered to Caleb as I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door right as the bell rang.

"Hey it's Kim, right?" I asked the girl next to me in the lunch line as I grabbed a hamburger.

"Yeah, and KT?"

"Yup."

She smiled and grabbed some lettuce for a salad. "You need a place to sit?"

"Yeah, I was actually hoping I could sit with you. I didn't really want to sit with a bunch of guys, no matter how fun that sounds."

Putting in my number, I followed her to a small round table that was pretty much empty.

"Do you sit here everyday?" I asked, looking around the lunchroom.

"Yeah, pretty much. All the other tables are taken."

"Oh, do you guys sterotype?"

"A lot actually. The table closest to us is where all the geeks sit. That one over there is the football players. That table is all the popular kids, that one's the emo kid table, and that last one over there, is Sam's table."

I glanced over at Sam's table and saw Jared wave me over. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Why do they call it Sam's table?" I asked before I caught her blushing. "What?"

I looked behind me again and saw Jared laughing, looking in this direction. I turned back to Kim and she had her face hidden behind her hair, picking at her food. I sighed.

"Kim, please don't tell me you have a crush on Jared Thail."

Blushing a deeper red, she whispered, "shut up."

I slapped the table with my hand. "Girl you have got to get over yourself. Jared is so not your type."

Her face then turned to anger. "You don't know anything. Plus, I wouldn't care either way. It won't change my feelings about him."

I shrugged. "Ok, well I'm just going to head over and talk to them then."

"No!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my seat. I laughed.

"I was kidding, but, Paul might come over and make another unessicary scene if I don't go over there now."

She stared at me. "How do you know them?"

"Sam's my step cousin. So, you know, we all ate dinner like that and stuff. I'll talk to you later."

She looked at me with awe as I grabbed my backpack and headed to the last open chair on Sam's table.

"Hey what's up my sister?" Jared held his hand out for me to slap. I did.

"Leave her alone Jared," Leah pestered, coming to sit next to me.

"Make me Leah," Jared spit back. She ignored him.

"Just learn to ignore Jared, his head's shoved so far up ass that he opens his mouth before he even thinks about it."

I laughed as Jared turned a purplish blue in anger.

"She was kidding Jared. Geez, your almost as bad as Paul," a new voice I didn't recognize ordered. Leah saw my confused expression.

"Oh KT, this is Embry. Embry, meet KT."

I turned to look in his direction and was about ready to stick out my hand for a formal greeting. But something stopped me.

As soon as he looked at me, everything seemed to freeze...


	3. Chapter 3

Embry's POV

Today was just going to be a normal day. Nothing really exciting ever happens these days. The pack had been following the same god damn trail for who knows how long. My mom, who is constantly pissed off at my very sight, still has no idea I'm a werewolf, and will probably never find out.

I had, pretty much no life now, knowing that I would never be able to leave this place till I was probably forty years old. So, that means no college for me. So why try and get good grades now? Well, my mom still believes in me.

You know what I need?

A girlfriend.

Ok, the guys think it's stupid since I would have to be so secretive about everything, but I needed to release all this pressure. Yeah yeah, I know it's not very nice to just leave a girl on a one night stand..but...I'm desperate.

I stepped out of the woods in front of the school. It was there that I felt a strange pulling in my gut towards the small cursed building. I didn't have a second thought about it.

"Hey man, wait up!" I saw Quil running towards me. I grimaced.

Quil was my best friend, and now that I'm this monster, we can't be friends anymore. I hurt him badly, and it hurts me everyday. I sped up.

"Embry, please wait. Just tell me what I did!" He sounded like a desperate puppy. Why did he have to do this to me?

"Go away Quil," I growled as he put a hand on my shoulder. He stopped instantly.

"I thought we were friends Embry. But, you know, I understand. Sam's now the big guy for you. All of you are a bunch of assholes. Nobody likes you!"

He shouted it at me as I shoved the door open and made my way inside the warm building, not that it mattered to me.

The day went by too slowly. History dragged, I fell asleep in English, and Spanish, well, I don't even remember it.

When lunch finally came around, I was back to my cheery self, since I was with my pack.

"Hey Embry," Paul said in a girly voice.

"Shut up Paul," I growled and sat down with my four pieces of pizza. I looked over at Leah, and she rolled her eyes, slicing up an apple.

"So when are you going to find that girl?" Paul bribed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know about you, but I want that KT girl. Damn she's hot." Jared turned to looked at her where she sat with another girl I didn't know. I listened in on there conversation.

"Oh, do you guys stereotype?" Her voice rang like an angels. I listened harder.

"A lot actually," the other girl responded. "The table closest to us is where all the geeks sit. That one over there is the football players. That table is all the popular kids, that one's the emo kid table, and that last one over there, is Sam's table."

She pointed out each of the table's till she got to ours. The girl glanced back but I looked away. Jared turned and waved the blonde girl over. I didn't see her reaction.

"Why do they call it Sam's table?" I heard her ask with that sweet voice of hers. Damn, why was I so drawn to it?

"What?" I heard her ask again and I turned this time to look. All I could see was the back of her head.

"I wonder what she's going to say about us," Jared inquired, laughing as he saw Paul pretending to jack off. I sighed and found myself laughing too.

"Kim, please don't tell me you have a crush on Jared Thail."

There was that voice again. I ignored the other girl's remarks and focused in on Sam's cousin.

"Girl you have got to get over yourself. Jared is so not your type."

"Jared's nobodies type," I muttered, smirking at him as he glared, kicking me under the table. I dodged easily.

Then before I realized it, she was walking over to our table. I was seriously needed to meet her and find out why I suddenly found her so interesting.

"Hey what's up my sister?" Jared flirted, holding his hand out for a high five. I was surprised when she actually gave him one.

"Leave her alone Jared," Leah pestered, glaring at him as she went to sit next to the girl. I was afraid to look at her, so I didn't.

"Make me Leah," Jared spit back. I could tell Leah was annoyed but she ignored him.

"Just learn to ignore Jared, his head's shoved so far up his ass that he opens his mouth before he even thinks about what he's saying." Leah said nonchalantly to the girl.

I watched as Jared's face turned different shades of red, to purple.

"She was kidding Jared. Geez, your almost as bad as Paul," I teased.

"Oh KT, this is Embry. Embry, meet KT."

When our eyes met, something happened and I wasn't quite sure what did. Everything seemed to freeze around me: the flying milk cartoon, the laughing faces of the other pack members, the spoons in mid air. All I could see was her. All I could see was KT. Her sweet scent of warm vanilla, her soft tan toned skin, her perfectly small lips, with pearly white teeth. And those eyes, how I could describe those eyes! I was so very easily lost in them. The shining sea blue with a dazzling grey mist scattered about them. I had never seen beautiful eyes.

I needed her, I wanted her. I watched as I could almost make out a chain, locking our souls for life.

"Damn!" I heard someone cuss and slam their fist on the table. It snapped me out of my trance, though my eyes never left hers.

"Why does every pretty girl get taken before men like us can get to them?" Paul whined.

"Agreed brother," Jared sighed as he watched Leah huff angrily, then get up and storm off, kicking open the door that leads outside.

KT looked flustered and confused as Leah stormed away. I urgently wanted to go over and hold her in my arms and asure her everything was okay.

"Congradulations _Embry, _looks like you've found your girlfriend," Seth glared at me as he got up to go after Leah.

I wanted to punch him in the face.

"I'm...I think I'm going to go..." KT stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder, and rushed to the trash can where she dumped her tray and exited the cafeteria.

"I'll see you guys around," I muttered and almost sprinted after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called out to her as I practically ran after her.

She gave me one backwards glance then kept walking. But luckily, I caught up to her.

Grabbing her arm, I turned her so she could face me.

"Hey, why wouldn't you stop?" I asked angrily.

She glared. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"What?"

"Ok, I get that you sleep around with a lot of girls, but I'm not going to, ok? I didn't come here for a short term, or long term relationship. I don't even want to be here, so I sure as hell don't want to start more of this stupid drama. I don't know what you said to Leah that pissed her off, but currently her and the other girl Kim, are the only people I have right now. So back off."

She yanked away from my grasp and stormed into the bathroom.

I stood there, dumbfounded. What had the other guys been telling her? And drama?

I was going to kill them.


	4. Chapter 4

Embry's POV

I was dead for the whole rest of the day. Not that, I ever was alive during class anyways. But it was a different dead. It was a sad, throbbing dead that ached in the bottom of my gut. I needed to be with her. I needed to feel her soft velvet skin against mine. I needed her to be right here, with me.

The final bell rang, and I jumped out of my seat and ran to the door.

"In a hurry there Embry baby?" Paul teased as I bursted through the door and sprinted down the hallway.

Then I saw her.

"Hey, hey you in the pink!" I called out to her. It was the girl KT had been sitting next to at lunch.

She turned around and blushed. "Yeah?"

"I was looking for KT. You sat with her at lunch, and I was wondering if you had any idea where she was?"

She stared at me blankly, then spoke. "KT and I are going to swim practice. We were supposed to meet at my locker..."

She turned then and looked behind her, but it was empty. I couldn't feel KT anywhere near here.

"Thanks for the information," I said quickly, turned on my heel, and walked slowly back down the hallway.

Then a thought came to me. Maybe I could watch her practice? I'm sure the coach wouldn't mind if I stood right outside the door. I just had to see her.

With my spirits up again, I walked quickly to the natatorium. When I got there, I decided not to go in, cause I didn't exactly want KT to see me. She was already pissed at me, so I thought I shouldn't push it. I watched all the swimmers come out of the locker rooms, and when I spotted her, I had to grip the wall as hard as I could. Why did she have to be so damn hot in a swimsuit? She jumped into the water to get wet, then put on her swim cap with the goggles. Even though it made everybody else look like aliens, she made it look like the new fashion.

"Six laps warm-up!" The coach shouted and everybody got out to choose a lane.

KT went over and talked to the coach about something I couldn't make out from the splashing and shouting. Her goggles were pushed up on her head and had already made red rings around her eyes.

Damn she was beautiful.

The coach then suddenly nodded and pointed to the last lane, farthest away from my sight. Shit.

But something was wrong. I could tell by the look of her face, something wasn't right. She had suddenly blanched as she came close to the large starting blocks. And her eyes, as far as I could tell, seemed to be slightly glazed over, as if she was lost in another world. Shaking it off, she climbed on top of the block and pulled her goggles down. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

I scooted a little closer to the door.

"Embry?"

Great, my mother. I turned slowly around.

"What are you doing honey?" She had her arms crossed over her chest, and an eyebrow raised.

"Just..uh..watching the swim team, Mom." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Really? Why?"

"Umm, well..." I turned around and looked for KT. She was not by the blocks, so she must be in the water.

But the lane was empty.

"Well why?" she insisted stubbornly.

"Uh..." A sort of numb feeling suddenly swept over me and I instantly knew what was wrong. She was drowning.

I then yanked open the door and sprinted as fast as I could.

"Embry! Your grounded!" I heard my mom yell after me as I ran to the last lane.

I saw her limp body floating deeper into the water. I dove in and propelled myself as fast as I could towards her. She was so pale. Wrapping my arms around her waist I then pulled her to the surface.

Everyone was suddenly there.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Several people asked as I pulled her out of the water.

"Move," I ordered and carried her through the crowd and laid her on the ground.

"What's going on?" I heard the coach shout as I started pumping the water out of her system.

She started coughing up water and I helped her roll on her side so she could get everything out.

"Breathe," I whispered several times as she started hyperventilating.

"What happened?" the coach asked nervously patting her back to help get the water out.

I noticed a large goose-egg on her forehead.

"She must have hit her head when she dove in," I assumed, turned her back over so she was cradled in my arms again.

Her eyes had red rings around them from the goggles and her eyes were severely blood shot. I gently pulled the swim cap off her head. The whole time, her eyes held mine.

"KT, can you hear me?" the coach asked gently, leaning over to look at her face.

But she gave no answer.

"KT honey, please answer," I whispered and gently cupped her face.

She swallowed, choked a little bit then barely whispered, so that you could hardly make it out.

"Dad..."

I studied her face as she closed her eyes and snuggled against my warmth.

"What'd she say?" the coach asked, looking at me, concerned.

"Dad. But I think I'm just going to take her home so her guardian can check her out. I'm pretty sure she has a concussion. We'll take her to the hospital then."

The coach nodded. "Next time we'll keep a closer eye on her."

Someone handed me a towel and I wrapped it around her, then carried her out to her car where I set her in the passenger seat and raced to Sam's. Once there, I carefully picked her up in my arms again and carried her inside.

"What happened?" Emily's panicked voice rang from the kitchen. Sam came running from a different room.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Sam concerned voice seemed to slightly wake KT from her sleep.

"She hit her head at swim practice. I don't know how hard though. I think she might have a concussion." I stroked her face gently.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Sam questioned as Emily ran to get a washcloth and ice pack.

"No," KT croaked when Sam said hospital.

"What?" I asked softly.

Her eyes were suddenly wide and she was struggling out of my arms. "No, hospital, I don't want to go. Please don't take me there, please."

I didn't let her go when she tried to get away because she toppled slightly and fell back into my arms.

"But you have a concussion," Sam and I insisted.

"I can't go, please..." she whispered, as her legs gave out beneath her.

"Here, let's get her to her room and lay her down. For now we can just give her some acetaminophen and let her rest. If she's not better by the morning we'll take her to urgent care," Emily led us down the hallway and to her room.

"How are sure?" I asked as I laid her down on the bed.

"My brother's used to play football and they'd get concussions all the time. This is what my mother always did."

Gently putting the washcloth over the bump and then the ice pack, Emily pulled a couple pills out of her pocket and set them on the table next to her bed.

"You should give her some time Embry," Emily said softly as she pushed us out. "She's probably still in shock right now and you need to just let her be, ok?"

I nodded and forced my legs to move. I didn't want to leave her like this. She seemed like she was in so much pain. Not physically, but mentally. I wondered what she had meant when she called me dad.

"Embry, KT is going to be fine. Why don't you go home and get some rest. You need it," Sam suggested, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"No, I can't leave her, you don't understand. Listen, when we were trying to wake her up after she had been unconscious, we asked her if she could hear us, and she called me dad. I'm really worried about her Sam."

He sighed and nodded. "I am too Embry. I think right now, she's just trying to get used to this. It's very hard going through what she is going through. When a parent dies... when both parents die, it takes a long time to get over that and try to deal with it. I don't think four years is long enough for her. I don't think she's ready to face the world again. I've seen it in her eyes."

"We can't let her give up. There's more life for her to live, more life for _us _to live. Now that she's here, I'm bound to her with heart soul and mind. If she goes, I go."

Sam nodded. "Embry go home and get some sleep."

"I can't leave her."

"Embry, I believe you have some explaining to do with your mother. Go home."

I grimaced.

"Don't worry Embry, if anything changes, you'll be the first to know," Emily came in after helping KT change out of her swimsuit.

"I guess your right, but you have to swear to me, if anything changes, _anything,_ you call me right away. And if she says she wants to see me, even if it is the middle of the night..."

"Embry," Sam interrupted chuckling, "we will call. Now go home, before Emily and I have to literally kick you out."

I groaned then regretfully stomped out the door.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

"_KT, I'm tired of these games your playing with us. Figure out what your going to do and do it."_

_My mom glared at me, her hands on her hips, her keys to the car in her right hand. _

"_Mom, I'm not playing games, I'm just trying to have a life ok? Swimming isn't the only thing that I have to revolve around. I want to hang with my friends, I want to surf."_

"_Well surfing and friends are not going to get you a scholarship to any of the top schools in the world," she spit back, obviously angry._

_I groaned and rolled my eyes. "So what? What if I don't want to go to a 'top' school? What if I just want to go to... a regular college?"_

_She scoffed. "Like Purdue? Likely. Your too good for them KT."_

_I folded my hands across my chest and turned my head away. "What if I quit?"_

"_Excuse me? What did you just say?"_

_I turned my head in her direction and glared. "What if I quit?"_

_I saw the anger rise in her, but she didn't say anything. I watched as a tear slowly trickled down her cheek._

"_Your grounded," she said, her voice wavering, "don't even think about asking to go surf with your boyfriend or any of your friends ever again, is that clear?"_

"_What?" I exclaimed, stomping my foot like a little girl. "Your grounding me because I can't have a life?"_

"_There will be no more talk about it KT. If you need anything, call. We will call you when we're in Florida."_

_Then just like that, she turned and left, shutting my door loudly behind her._

I stared out the window as I lay on my bed, thinking about that conversation.I had had no idea that that was the last time I'd ever be able to talk to my mother.

I sighed, wiping away yet another tear that seemed to have almost escaped down my cheek. I didn't know how many times I had replayed that fight in my mind. Sometimes, I wish my mom would have just understood. I'm sure my dad would have. It was always like that in our family. My mom pushed my swim career, where as my dad would support her, but was more laid back and carefree. I still loved my mom, but she would push it too much. This hadn't been the first time we'd fought over this situation.

I turned over in my bed and stared at the clock's large red numbers. 6:23 a.m. School started in about an hour.

_I can't go, _I told myself painfully, remembering yesterday's swim practice. People would be asking questions, they would worry, they would laugh.

They wouldn't understand. Nobody understands. As soon as my body sliced through the water, all I could see were my parents. Their faces were so clear, as if I had been holding that image in my mind for this exact moment. My body went numb, and I guess I must have hit my head, because I blacked.

But I remember one thing: the look on my mother's face. Disappointment.

Disappointment.

I buried myself deeper into my covers. Thinking about it caused another round of painful sobs to escape my chest and soak my sheets once again.

* * *

When I awoke again, I had to rub my raw eyes so I could see the clock. 10:13 a.m. Hearing my stomach growl, I decided to get up and get something to eat. I flipped on the bathroom light and examined my battle scar.

A large greenish-yellow goose-egg popped very noticeably out of my forehead. I groaned and lightly touched it with my finger. A throbbing pain shot through it and I gasped slightly, for I had not been expecting the sudden shot of pain. I pulled some of my matted hair down to try and cover it up, but to no avail, you could still very well see it.

Besides that, my hair looked like it had been raped, my eyes were blood shot and a raw red, and it looked like I had two bags of weed hanging under my eyes.

"Well shit," I muttered as I stumbled back to my room and pulled on a hoodie and some sweatpants.

"Goodmorning KT, how's your head feeling?" Emily asked, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hurts like hell," I muttered as I opened the cupboard and grabbed a granola bar.

"As in a headache, or just the bump?"

I hesitated as I thought about it. "Just the bump actually. I don't really feel a headache coming on."

"Well that's good. I guess it means your concussion wasn't severe. Would you still like to go to school? I can take you?"

"No," I said almost immediately. "I think... I think I'm just going to head down to the beach."

"OK, don't stay out too long. There's a storm coming in this afternoon, and I wouldn't like you to be out in it."

"Ok. Thanks Emily." I hurried to the door, yanking my hair in a bun on top of my head on the way.

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you something to eat?"

"I'm sure Em. I've got a granola bar. It should be enough."

And with that, I headed out the door.

* * *

I sat myself on a large rock facing the ocean. It was a rather cool day and I cursed myself for not wearing something warmer.

Pulling my hood over my head, I adjusted my glasses that had slipped slightly down my nose. The grey clouds overhead brought a dead sort of feeling to the day. It made the crashing waves look more wild and untamed than elegant and full of life on a sunny day. They reminded me of home, which brought me a sad peace inside. It was the same peace inside that constantly filled me whenever I was at home.

I sniffled and rubbed my nose. It was runny and cold, but I didn't care.

"Hey, it's KT right?"

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I hadn't even noticed someone walk up. I turned my head and was surprised to see my eyes meet with Jacob Black, of all people.

"Yeah, and Jacob, right?" I said, mocking him.

He smiled. "Yeah that's right. Is it ok if I sit by you?"

I shrugged and he gladly sat down.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked, staring off at the ocean.

I chuckled lightly. "You know, I could ask you the same thing."

He laughed. "True, very true. But I have an excuse."

"And that would be?"

He put on a sad, innocent face. "I have pneumonia."

"And your out in this weather?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Yeah, what's your excuse?"

I sighed. "I hit my head and have a concussion."

"Seriously?" he said quickly, leaning over to examine my greenish yellow bump. His warm fingers lightly traced over it.

"Yeah, but it's not bad, so you don't need to worry."

"Too late," he whispered softly, tucking a hair behind my ear. I watched him curiously.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him quietly, studying his face as he turned back to the ocean.

"Am I not supposed to be?" he smirked.

"No," I hesitated, "but, you haven't ever spoke to me. You were always so quiet. And, I know it's only been like two days since I have been here, but, I've seen you once and I just felt like you weren't happy. Maybe I was the reason."

He laughed at this. "Your not the reason. I've just been... having troubles in my life recently. Sorry if I have hurt your feelings, I don't mean to."

"Oh." Was all I said as we sat there and watched the waves crash into the rocks nearby.

It was silent for a while. Neither of us said anything, but it wasn't awkward. It was actually, refreshing. Sometime in that period, he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around me after seeing a cold shudder ripple through my body. He was really warm so I didn't resist.

"You haven't asked 'what' yet," he said quietly after our peaceful silence. I turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"I told you I was having troubles, and you didn't ask what my troubles were about."

"Oh," I said, taken aback. "I didn't know I was supposed to ask. I didn't want to seem like I was a snoop."

He chuckled. "Thank you for that. And because you didn't ask, I think I just might tell you."

"Oh no, you don't need to," I said quickly, "I don't want to get into your personal business."

"No, I want to tell you. I've wanted to tell someone for a long time."

I sighed. "Ok then. I'm a good listener."

He started out at first describing to me a girl named Bella Swan. She was someone he had practically grown up with and really liked. He told me about her personality and the situation with her parents, he told me how she moved here her junior year and had started to date this guy, Edward Cullen, who he and his father didn't like. After a year, Edward left Bella and put her in a deep depression. He told me he was the only one who could bring her out of this state, and ever so slowly he made her fall in love with him too.

Then Edward got into an accident cause he thought Bella was dead and tried to kill himself. Bella immediately went back to save him, dumping Jacob in the dirt. Now she wouldn't even talk to him, only through little notes passed back and forth by their fathers.

I watched as he unfolded a piece of paper then folded it back up, repeating the action several times.

He sighed.

"Maybe you should go by her house?" I suggested, as another shudder of cold rippled through my body. His arm around me tightened.

"I can't," he said bluntly, frowning.

"Why?"

He hesitated. "It's hard to explain, but, I really can't. He's at her house all the time and... I really can't stand him... and I bet she probably doesn't even want to see me."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'll bet you five bucks she does. And who cares, call her dad first and ask when a good time to come is. Since he obviously likes you better, I'm sure he'll be able to kick the boyfriend out."

He sighed then muttered something unintelligible.

Dark black storm clouds loomed ahead and I remembered Emily's warning.

"Well, I have to get back. Emily warned me about the storm."

I nodded my head in the storm's direction.

"Right, I can drive you?"

"No," I said wiggling out of his arms and standing up. "I have to stop by Embry's house and thank him, but thanks for offering."

"Thank him for what?" Jacob questioned, standing up.

"Just..for like... saving my life but it's not big deal."

"Oh, well good luck with that."

He smiled then hopped off the rock and walked away with his head down into the woods.

I watched him go, thinking to myself, I might actually like Jacob Black.


	6. Chapter 6

I went to Emily's after I finished my talk with Jacob. For some reason it had really taken my mind off what had happened yesterday. But as I was driving back to my new home, those memories and depressed thoughts started trickling back into my head, sucking up all the happiness I might have gained.

There was a low thunder rumble as I climbed out of the car.

"KT is that you?" Emily called from the front room as I stepped inside the warm house.

"Yeah," I replied as I hung up my keys and walked over to the front room. Emily was sitting on the couch watching TV. She smiled at me.

"Embry called."

I sighed. "Oh, well...ok. What did he want?"

"To see if you were ok," she said, slightly concerned.

I laughed. "Of course. What did you say to him?"

"You went to the beach and would be back soon."

"Oh."

"I also told him you would call back," she added.

"Damn," I muttered, going to sit next to her on the couch, snatching the remote and changing the channel to some soap opera.

"Damn?" Emily chuckled and snatched the remote back.

"Well it just is a little strange that he suddenly has this obsession over me, you know? Like, this is my third day here, and he's already like, in love with me."

She squeezed my hand. "Do you think Sam and I were made to be together?"

"Of course."

"Ha, we weren't always together like this. Do you know the story?"

I shook my head.

"Well, before Sam met me, he and Leah were about to become engaged. They had been going out for quite sometime. Leah, who is my cousin, and was practically my sister, had been emailing me almost everyday about their relationship. Everybody thought they were perfect together. Even me.

"Well, that all changed when I came to visit her one year. She had told me that Sam was going to propose to her soon. I was so excited that I decided to come down and visit. We had dinner together one night, and the very second Sam saw me, he fell in love."

"Wait, what?" I said confused.

"Yeah I know, it's hard to understand. At first, because I loved Leah so much, I refused to look at him, talk to him, or make any contact with him. He told me that he loved me, and I couldn't even comprehend it. He belonged with Leah, not me."

"So what made you decide to be with him?" I asked, leaning forward slightly.

She smiled sadly. "I was taking a hike in the mountains one afternoon, stupidly by myself, and was attacked by a bear. It slashed me across my face and down my arms."

She pointed to the various scars on her arm and face. They were faded, but you could still see them.

"Sam saved my life, and after that, everything changed. You see, I realized, that even if it brought Leah pain, which it still hurts me, even today, Sam and I were made to be together. LIke you said. It's a tragic love story, it really is."

I squeezed her hand this time. "I understand."

She laughed and gave me the remote, standing up to go to the kitchen.

"I'm going to get you some ice for the bump of yours, it will help the swelling."

"OK, thanks Em."

She was walking to the kitchen, when headlights shone through the window. The sky was so dark it seemed like night. I hadn't even noticed that it had started pouring rain.

"Remember KT, love works in mysterious ways." Emily handed me the ice pack then met Sam at the door.

Kicking my feet up I sprawled out on the couch, just as Emily reached up to kiss him. I looked away, putting the ice pack on my head and aimlessly started to flip through channels.

"I brought a guest for KT," I heard Sam murmur against Emily's lips. I pretended I couldn't hear. I guessed who it probably was.

"KT?"

Yes, of course, it was Embry.

I turned to look at him, and I could feel my eyes widen, and my face turn a deep red. Embry was standing there, no shirt, some shorts, and he was all wet. His muscles glistened in the light, and his beautiful black hair was slicked down in front.

He was so...gorgeous.

I quickly looked back to the TV.

"Oh hey Embry," I said, trying to sound nonchalant in greeting him.

"How's your head?" he asked concerned, suddenly squatted in front of me.

I could feel the heat radiating off his skin, and his smell, oh his wonderful smell. It was the smell of a wet forest, right after it rains.

I tried to keep my eyes focused on his face.

"Better," I said boldly, confident in my control of my voice, starting to waver by the very sight of him.

He smiled, obviously amused by my struggles. "Can I take a peek at it?"

"No," I said almost immediately, then realized what he was asking. "I mean yes, yeah, sure whatever."

Again, he smiled and helped me gently remove the ice pack. He studied it carefully, ran his hot fingers over it a few times then put the ice pack back on. His face was painful, and hard for me to look at.

"Does it hurt?" he asked sincerely, and I shrugged.

"Not really, only when you touch it."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he said quickly, seriously worried.

I smiled. "Of course you did."

He blanched. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked if it did before I just touched it, I'm so sorry-"

"Embry," I interrupted, laughing, "I was kidding."

"Oh," he said surprised, then saw my smile, and he began to smile too.

"That wasn't very nice," he scolded playfully and shook his finger at me. I laughed and gently pushed him back, though, he didn't budge.

"What are you two up to?" Sam questioned, standing next to the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

"Nothing," Embry said smiling, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Yeah, sure. Sit on the couch buddy and give KT some space. I'm quite sure she doesn't want you so close to her."

Sam glared at Embry playfully but Embry obediently got up and lifted up my legs and sat under them.

"I hope you don't mind my feet on your lap," I said to Embry.

He smiled. "I don't."

"Good," I said, "because I wasn't going to move them anyways."

He pretended to glare at me, and I glared at him back.

"Sandwiches anyone?" Emily asked from the kitchen.

Embry and Sam both looked at me. I shrugged. "Sure, I'll eat whatever."

"Then it's settled, three sandwiches," Embry confirmed.

I looked back over to the TV and started watching What Not to Wear. It was one of my favorite shows, and it cracked m.

I wanted to have all my focus on the TV because having my feet sitting in the lap of someone who was very hot, and absolutely gorgeous, was hard to do. His arm was laying absently over my ankles and in his other hand was a glass of water, that had barely been drunk.

"Shouldn't you still be in school?" I asked absently, eyes never leaving the screen.

He laughed. "I told my mom I was sick."

"Your mom is the front desk attendant right?"

"Yeah. It wasn't hard getting past her. She felt my temperature and made me go home. Well, except, I came here."

My eyebrows scrunched in confusement. "But doesn't your mom know you have a genetic disease?"

He hesitated. "Uh, yeah, but I acted sick so she would believe me."

The look on his face was pure tortured pain. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked quickly.

"No, I think I'm good," I said slowly, even more confused.

"Sandwiches are ready!" Emily called, interrupting our little conversation.

I got up, still holding the ice pack to my head and walked over to the table where she had made my sandwich.

"I hope you like ham sandwiches, I was out of turkey," Emily touched my shoulder.

"Ham's fine. I'll eat anything," I replied honestly, shrugging while setting the ice pack on the table.

I started to eat my sandwich because I was hungry as hell. I hadn't eaten since this morning and for me, it had been a long time.

While I was eating, I noticed Embry watching me closely. I paused in the middle of a bite, and moved my eyes so that they met with his.

I very slowly took a bite of my sandwich, my eyes never leaving his.

"Is everything...ok?" he asked, slightly turning his head to this side, concerned.

I swallowed. "You were staring at me."

"But you were also staring at me," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I could feel you looking at me while I was eating."

He laughed, "you were digging into your food like you hadn't eaten in days."

I glared. "Yeah, well at least I don't have _two _sandwiches."

"But I'm eating them slowly."

"It doesn't matter how fast you eat your food, whoever has the most, is the pig," I argued stubbornly.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Are we really arguing over this?"

I shrugged. "You brought it up; just gotta make my point clear."

"Now you two, let's just eat our sandwiches, and stop acting like little kids," Emily scolded, hitting Embry over the back of his head.

I laughed quietly, taking another bite of my sandwich.

After that we chatted a while, talking about swimming, surfing, and my old life back in Hawaii. I was surprised about how easy it was to talk about swimming with him, while if I was with someone else, the topic was touchy, and put me on the verge of tears.

I didn't think I could ever really swim again. After my embarrassing incident the day before, I don't think I could face the pool again. And really, it wasn't the water that frightened me. It was the blocks that we jumped off of. Yeah I know, it seems silly, but you have to understand, that's the hardest part of the race. If you don't get a good start, you will never win. You don't even know how many hours a day my mom would make jump off that thing again and again, just to perfect myself. Yeah, it was hell, but hey, it made me one bitch of a swimmer.

So when I jumped off that block, it must of been those memories with her that triggered numbness, the visions, and well...you know. Which, now even thinking about it made me a little sick to my stomach.

Maybe I could build up my courage again...maybe.

I hung out with Embry the rest of the day, and actually, it was nice. There was nothing awkward about it at all. It was so casual, and it made me feel better about this whole move. Even though it had only been three days since I had been in La Push, I was starting to like it more than Hawaii. The people here were a whole lot nicer than at my old school. There, you were either the predator or the preyed upon predator. At my old school, it was the concept of survival of the fittest. You were all predators, but who was the best?

I could tell, Embry would be someone close to me. I hadn't decided how close, but I liked him, and I mean, really liked him.

We played some Call of Duty for a while, which by the way, I lost terribly, being it was my _very _first time playing it, and I showed him a few of my magic card tricks my gay friend Matt taught me.

By the time dinner came around, Embry and I had started an intense game of poker. The boys came in and circled around us, making crude comments and remarks throughout the whole game. We used barbecue chips as our coins, since it was both our favorite kind of chip.

And of course, I was winning.

"Ok guys, dinner is ready, you can pause the game," Emily instructed, the boys moving out of her way so she could get through.

"Hold on, Em, it's the last move," I begged, looking at my cards.

"Alright, are you ready for this?" Embry leaned forward enthusiastically, and everyone went silent. I raised an eyebrow.

"Straight Flush."

The boys went wild. Embry leaned back and received high fives and playful smacks across the face.

"The barbecue is mine!" he laughed, starting to pull the chips toward him.

"_Royal _Flush," I said quietly, but confidently, and gently laid down my cards.

Everyone fell silent.

"I win," I smirked and started to pull the chips back to my side of the table.

"Yeah, Foxy!" I heard Paul cry out, and the cheering erupted again, except this time, it was for me.

Embry laughed and sighed, shaking his head.

"I won't challenge you again."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about how long it took to finally get this chapter done. i've been sick forever and am STILL trying to make-up homework! I hope you've liked my story so far, and I know some parts are confusing, but it's my first story and, you gotta give me a break. So KT's parents did die 4 years ago, she was in 7th grade. Her parents had already bought her the jeep (well technically they got it from her grandparents who had died) and Kim and Jared will happen soon. Don't worry guys, I've got this all figured out! I don't know how soon the next chapter will be :( but i love your questions and reviews! love you guys! (: (:**


	7. Chapter 7

"I couldn't believe it. It's like I've dreaming about it forever and it finally came true!"

I was daydreaming about my time spent with Embry the night before when I was snapped back to attention. Kim was staring at me enthusiastically.

"What?" I asked, staring lazily at her.

She glared. "You weren't listening."

"Oh, sorry." I looked down at the lunch table and started picking at my green beans. Well, I wouldn't really call them green beans, they were more like mushy green blobs with seeds everywhere.

"What I was saying was, that for the first time since kindergarten, Jared noticed me."

I tried to focus. "Jared what?"

"Uggh! Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Sorry," I sighed again.

"Are you feeling ok? Cause you know, last time it was me daydreaming and you talking. Is it your head?" She put a hand on my shoulder.

"My head is fine, but my brain feels like it's about to turn into mush." I moaned, putting my head down on the table.

"Tell me about it," she said kindly as she put a chicken nugget in her mouth.

I shrugged. "There's really nothing wrong. I think it's just the weather."

I put a bite of green beans in my mouth not really thinking and had to spit them back out. I didn't want to tell Kim what I had gone through. When Embry was around me, I forgot all about my parents death. But once he was gone, depression hit again, and this time, it hit hard.

"Are you going to swim practice today?" Kim asked, but just the mention of the pool sent me to my numbness again.

I had to tell the coach I couldn't do it anymore. The pool scares me, I can't go back. Plus, I'm out of shape anyway.

Kim tapped me on the shoulder. "KT?"

"Oh, sorry, again, umm, no I don't think so."

"Why?" she whined.

I laughed. "I'm way out of shape! Plus, wouldn't you be scared to get back in the water after you hit your head?"

She chuckled and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I guess your right."

I shoved another bite of nastiness in my mouth as I watched Jared walk up to our table. I stared at him, swallowing slowly.

"Hey Kim." He smiled and sat down next to her eyeing me cautiously. I glared.

Kim blushed a deep red and laughed shyly. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I'd have to sit with two love birds for the rest of my life. I put my head in my hands and stared at my half eaten food.

"Hey, KT, can I ask you a question?" Jared leaned over. I slowly turned my head and smiled.

"Sure thing."

"Do you like Embry, I mean, really like him?"

I cussed him out in my mind. "Uh, yeah. He seems nice enough. But I mean, it's a little early to uh like him yet...but uh...he seems like a good guy." I scratched the back of my neck.

He laughed. "Did you seriously believe Paul when he told you why Embry sneaks out?"

I set my jaw.

He laughed again. "First of all, never believe anything nasty Paul says. Most of it _isn't _true. And second of all, if anybody knows Embry, they know he is the most obvious virgin in the whole entire world. I mean, I don't even think he's kissed a girl yet."

I stared at him. "Umm...thanks Jared, for that..uhh...eye opening information."

He smiled and nodded his head. "It's not a problem. You know I'm always there for you sis."

Kim looked back and forth. "She's your sister?"

"Hell no," I said almost immediately, glaring at Jared.

"No," he said more kindly, "but to me, she practically is."

I rolled my eyes and scooted farther around the circle away from them. I pulled out my phone and texted Matt.

_Matt: Hey baby, hows school up there? Kristy said it's cold. Ray told me you haven't been answering her calls. Is everything ok?_

_Me: Hey Matt(: school sucks. it's freezing, all the time, and guess what? it's summer! I didn't have time to talk. Swim practice runs late when your out of shape. I wouldn't say everything is ok, but it's almost better than before. _

I looked up from my phone and noticed Embry begin to walk into the lunchroom. Our eye met and I quickly looked down. I noticed Matt had already texted me back.

_Matt: Sorry :( that's horrible. You need to visit soon. And swim practice is no excuse! Ray has been very worried, and so have I. Tell me about it honey. Any new friends?_

"Hey," Embry greeted smiling, sitting down next to me.

"What's up?" I clicked off my phone, turning to face him.

"Nothing. I just had to talk to my mom. She's mad at me... again." He put his head in his hand.

"Oh, sorry. Maybe you should stop sneaking out at night and skipping school early."

He smiled sheepishly. "It's not what you think."

"Oh I know," I reassured. "Jared was very open about your love life...and your virginity..."

He blushed. He really blushed.

"Are you blushing?" I asked astonished, laughing.

He glared. "No!" He turned a deeper red.

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing to hard.

"Are you embarrassed?" I finally managed to choke out, as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No...well yes, but only sort of." The red faded from his face and he simply smiled back at me.

"I think it's ok for a guy to be a virgin. I actually like guys that are, better than ones who aren't."

"Really?" I could see a spark in his eye that made my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah. With a guy who has done it with a lot of girls, I can never really feel like they appreciate me as much as someone who hasn't given themselves away yet. You know what I'm talking about right? I feel like they are more deep, and less likely to cheat on you." I looked down at the floor, suddenly realizing what a retard I must have sounded like.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you," he whispered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

My heart stopped beating. I looked into his eyes and I could have sworn I saw heaven. I swallowed, feeling _my _face begin to heat up.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you," he smiled, obviously pleased with the reaction he got out of me.

I glared, then smiled. "We should hang out again," I suggested, tugging on his shirt sleeve.

He beamed. "Yeah totally!"

"But just as friends, and nothing more," I confirmed quickly, and I saw some disappointment shoot through his face, though he quickly hid it.

"Of course," he forced out, smiling. "Since tomorrow is Saturday, maybe we can hang out then?"

"Sure," I agreed, "that sounds great."

He smiled that sweet cute little smile of his. Was I falling in love with him? Couldn't be, I just met him!

The lunch bell rang. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure thing," he agreed. "I'll call you."

"Sweet."

I smiled and quickly walked to class.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ Sorry I haven't written in a while. Life has taken some crazy turns for me in the past few days. First of all, I almost drowned at swim practice, (embarrassing, I know) I was saved by Embry, this super hot guy friend of Sam's, and met a funny, extremely likable guy, Jacob. Boys, they are all over me, I know. :) _

_Other than that, depression still seems to seep it's way into my thoughts when I'm not paying attention. Maybe I should start taking those depressant pills again. But I really don't like them! Grrr. _

_But here's the funny thing, whenever I'm around Embry, I don't even remember my parent's death. It's like, when I'm with him, he's the big barrier that keeps out the sad, depressing thoughts. He is like my anti-depressant pill, all in one. Weird, I know. I haven't really figured out why either._

_But, gotta go, Emily's cooking some mean spaghetti tonight, and I actually would like to eat some before it's all gone. _

_**Kathryn Owen Player**_

"KT, since your soo good at math, would you be pleased to tell me what the square root of sixty nine is?" Paul teased as he shoved another piece of garlic bread in his mouth.

I walked over to where he was seating and grabbed his plate. "Of course, Paul. Isn't it eight something?"

I picked up the plate then and shoved it in his face. Spaghetti dripped down his face and shirt, staining it with a redish brown tint.

"Or maybe it's spaghetti. What do you think?" I smirked and took the plate to the kitchen where Emily was trying to cover up her laughs.

Paul's face was serious, his jaw clenched. Jared laughed at him, throwing a piece of spaghetti at his face. Then he growled, literally growled.

The smile left my face.

"KT, let's go outside," Jacob was suddenly right next to me, pulling me out onto the front porch.

"What's going on?" I asked quickly, trying to pry his fingers from my arm. The cool night air stung my bare arms and face. A shiver ran through me.

He pulled me behind the car the pushed me against the back window.

"How was school?" he asked me quickly, his face, inches from mine.

I stared at him blankly. I was so confused. What was going on? Why did he pull me out of the house like someone was going to kill me, first of all, and second of all, why was he so close to me?

"Umm, Jake, is everything ok?" I started nervously. He face was hard, and he was looking back at the house, his jaw clenched and unclenched. It kind of scared me.

I rolled my head to look back at the house, but before I could really see what was going on, he grabbed my face and turned it back to face him. It was quick, but he was ever so gentle with it.

"Don't look," he said quietly his eyes finally meeting mine. He slowly let go of my face, stepping back slightly. I started breathing again.

"Jacob, what is happening? What's going on?" I asked quietly, resisting the urge to look behind me.

He scratched the back of his head and sighed. Hesitating, he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, then closed it again.

"Paul has..uhh... anger management problems. They're pretty serious. We just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." He concluded with a goofy smile that made me question his answer.

"Anger management?" I repeated slowly.

"Yeah," he shrugged, his smile slowly fading. "That's the best I can do."

I smiled. "I think you can do better Jacob."

"I'm not a good lier. But, truth is, I can't tell you. If you want to know, your going to have to figure it out yourself."

I leaned forward. "Well that's a bummer. It's a good thing I'm not a good lier either."

"Sorry, about... pulling you out here like a creeper. I just...well..I just.."

"It's ok," I smiled, then leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.

A sort of thrilling energy shot through my whole body. His lips froze under mine, but I didn't give up. I knew he was using self control, but I didn't want him to. After a few seconds his lips slightly molded to mine. It was sweet, but short.

I pulled back, and his eyes were still closed, his hands were fists by his side.

"I'll see you later," I whispered, then headed back to the house, smiling from ear to ear.


	8. Chapter 8

I could barely stay human. My anger was pulsing through me like electricity. How dare he kiss my imprint. My imprint! That little ass, I was going to rip those lips right off his face!

"Jacob!" I yelled, when I found him in his garage, working on his car with Bella.

It surprised her, and she dropped her drink. Jacob sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Embry, it's not what you think," he started slowly, putting down his wrench.

"Oh it's not? Then what is it? Kissing my imprint?" I was shaking like crazy, and I saw Bella slowly back up.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else. Bella, stay in here." Jacob started walking towards me. Poor Bella looked like she was going to be sick.

Once we were outside, I punched him across the face, hard. It made me even more angry when he didn't seem upset.

"Ok, can I please just get this out, before you decide to punch me again?" he asked carefully, sticking a hand out but keeping his face turned away.

When I didn't say anything, he lowered his hand and turned to face me. "KT made the move on me. I had no idea what she was doing until after she...did...it."

I growled angrily. "That's a lie!"

He laughed nervously. "Embry, you've been my best friend since we were little. We both know how terrible I am at lying, so trust me, you would know if I was. I swear to you, I had no idea she was in to me."

My jealousy rose three notches, but my anger died down a bit.

"But you could have stopped her, once she did," I said quietly, trying to take deep breaths.

"True," he started, a smirk spreading across his face. He began to gently rub his face. "But, maybe I just have the looks she's attracted to. Don't you think?"

That did it.

I roared with anger and phased, attacking him, but not quick enough to catch him before he phased to.

_Hey! _Sam yelled angrily in his thoughts, and came running towards where we were fighting.

_KT is my imprint and you will stay the fuck away from her! Do you hear me you fucking asshole? I'll kill you!_

I was screaming, uncontrollable in my thoughts.

_Yeah, I think I get the picture Embry! _He screamed back as I pinned him to the ground with my teeth.

Sam was suddenly there and he jumped on top of me, pushing me away from Jacob.

_You two, stop it! _His alpha voice rang out and we both crumpled to the ground.

_Now what is going on? _He asked in a softer voice.

Jacob then replayed what happened in his mind. He went into extra detail on how good of a kisser she was. I growled threateningly.

Sam glared at him. _That wasn't necessary Jacob. And Embry, Jacob was right, KT did make the move on him._

I snarled. _Yeah, but he could have stopped it. Or maybe even said something._

_I think you're just jealous it wasn't you. _Jacob sneered. Both Sam and I growled angrily.

_Jacob, now that is enough. You are not helping the situation._

I took a deep breath.

_Look buddy, I'm sorry. I really didn't know I had that effect on her. And, I didn't want to hurt her feelings, or embarrass her. Plus, you should thank me. I saved her from Paul who was about to expose himself._

Jacob stood up and stared at me. I rolled my eyes.

_I still don't understand why you just don't tell her, Em. I think she needs to know since she lives with one. _Jacob thought, matter of fact.

_This one is on me, _Sam thought. _I told Embry not to tell her. I don't think she is quite ready to handle this._

_Maybe when it's me she's kissing, she can find out, _I sneered.

He scoffed. _Yeah whatever. But she might like my kissing better._

_Stay away from her, _I growled, before I phased and yanked on my shorts. Both Sam and Jake eyed me as I stormed off but I ignored them. I walked by the garage and saw Bella peeking out the door.

I yanked open the door to my car and jumped in. I called KT right away. I knew her voice would calm me down.

"Hello?" she answered, and a smile broke out across my face.

"Hey, it's Embry," I replied as I pressed down on the gas.

Her voice immediately lightened up. "Oh hey Embry, what's up?"

"Is it okay if I come pick you up and take you to a movie?"

"Sure." I could hear the excitement in her voice. "What movie?"

"I don't care, whatever you want is fine with me."

There was silence on the other end. She sighed. "Well, I haven't seen the newest Harry Potter film, which some of my friends would consider a sin, so I guess we could see that."

I chuckled. "That sounds great. I haven't seen it either. I guess that makes us both sinners."

She laughed. "Well good sinner buddy. When are you coming?"

"Now, if that's okay?"

"Now?" She seemed shocked.

"I don't have to," I said quickly. "I can come later."

She laughed. "I was kidding. Now is fine."

I playfully growled. "Ok jokester. I'll see you in a few."

"Cool. Bye."

She quickly hung up and I smiled, shaking my head. How I wished I could tell her I loved her as I hung up the phone. I sighed.

It didn't take long for me to get to Sam and Emily's small home. I could already feel a tugging in my gut to where she was. I hopped out of the car and opened the door to go inside.

"Hello Embry," Emily greeted me as I walked in. I smiled and greeted her back.

"Where's KT?"

"Probably in her room. You don't know how excited she was when you said you two were going to the movies. She was literally jumping up and down. She said she was just excited about seeing the movie, but I could tell in her eyes, I think she was excited it was you who asked."

Emily wiped off the table. I smiled and laughed. "That does seem like her nature."

"I think she feels guilty about what happened last night with Jake. I could tell she was in a different mood after she came inside."

I followed her into the kitchen. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't exactly know for sure. I didn't ask her because I didn't want her to know that I knew. But she seemed... upset, almost like -"

But she didn't get to finish because KT came out and interrupted our conversation.

"Hey, you're here so fast!" she exclaimed.

I stared at her. Even in her tight skinny jeans, brown boots, her grey swim sweat shirt, and her hair in a ponytail, she looked drop dead gorgeous. I couldn't speak.

"I think he was close by," Emily cut in, helping me.

KT's cheeks flushed slightly pink under my gaze, but I couldn't help it. She was much prettier live than in my dreams.

"Off to Harry Potter?" I finally managed to get out. I stuck my elbow out for her to take, and she gladly locked her arm round mine.

"Yes, off to Harry Potter. We won't be gone for long Emily," she called as I dragged her out of the house.

Her arm in my arm was just enough to drive me crazy. I wanted to hold her in my arms so badly.

"Take as long as you please. But please be back before midnight!" Emily laughed.

I heard her laugh at my side as we stepped out into the cold. She shivered and I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist. She stiffened slightly and I was about to pull back but she soon snuggled into my warmth.

I opened the door for her.

"Mademoiselle," I smiled, sticking my hand out to allow her into my small car.

"Monsieur," she sneered back and climbed into the car.

* * *

Going to the movies, was the best idea I'd ever had. The whole time, she was glued to my side. During the scary parts, she would squeeze my arm and bury her face into my shoulder. I was in heaven.

I tried not to make her feel uncomfortable, but sometimes when I couldn't help myself, I'd play with her fingers hooked to my arm. She would almost immediately let go and cross her arms over her chest, but at the next frightening scene, she would hook them back on again.

When the movie ended, she had the brilliant idea of going to get some ice cream. Good, she speaks my language-food.

We had lots of fun, joking about the different things in the movie, talking about old movies we watched, laughing and casually chatting.

It was when she started talking about Princess Bride where she lost me. I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying because I couldn't take my eyes off her face. I memorized every face she made, her smile, her laugh, her serious look, it was hypnotizing. Her voice was ringing out like an angels. I memorized every mole, or mark, or freckle on her face and neck. She was stunning, and she wasn't even wearing any make-up.

She was beautiful. But she wasn't mine... yet.

"I think the whole movie, as cheesy and silly as it is, is really sweet," she concluded, putting her head in her one hand. She stared at me with her soft sea blue eyes.

"I agree," I said as I ate the last of my ice cream cone.

"I have a question," I stated after I got up to put our trash away.

She smiled. "And what is that question?"

"I don't want you to get offended by it either."

She shook her head. "What is it?"

"Did you kiss Jacob?"

She blushed a deep red. "Umm... how do you know that?"

"He told me," I lied, and a terrible pain shot through me that made me wince. It was actually Seth who told me. He had seen the whole thing from the woods.

I could see a flash of anger in her eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well, it was a really confusing night."

I gripped the table angrily. "I didn't know you had feelings for him like that."

I saw a defensive shield go up immediately. "Well what if I told you I did?"

I jumped up from my chair and walked towards the window. I ran my fingers angrily through my hair.

"I don't like it," I grumbled, not meaning for her to hear it, but she did.

"You don't like?" she spit from the table as she stood up. "Since when did you own me?"

I grabbed the window frame and tried to calm down.

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I don't understand?" she growled through clenched teeth. She shook her head. "Take me home, now. Please."

I took a deep breath. I hadn't wanted it to take this direction.

"Sure," I grumbled as I walked back out to the car, her following closely behind me.

Guilt and regret filled my whole body as we drove home in an awkward silence. I wanted to apologize but she seemed belligerent. I didn't want to push my luck.

I stopped in front of Sam and Emily's house and she immediately got out. But even as fast as she went, I could still see the tears that had escaped down her face and made her eyes raw around the edges.

Seeing her like that made me feel sick to my stomach.

I got out and followed her in slowly.

"Hey KT, how was-" but Emily cut off as soon as she saw her face.

She quickly walked back to her room. Emily folded her arms across her chest and glared at me as I came in. I moaned and let my head fall against the wall.

"What did you say?" she scolded. Sam came out of their bedroom, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Emily. She looked expectantly at me.

"I asked her if she kissed Jacob and she got all defensive and I said things I shouldn't have said," I muttered, rubbing my eyes with my fingers.

Sam sighed.

"You don't ask a girl if they kissed another guy. It's kind of a rule of thumb," Emily said quietly. "I'll go talk to her, but Embry, you're really going to have to work on winning a girls love. She's having a rough time, and you accusing her is not helping."

She wiggled out of Sam's embrace and walked back down the hall to KT's bedroom. She knocked quietly on the door then went inside, and shut the door behind her.

Sam didn't let me listen.

"You know Embry, it's going to be hard, if she does like Jacob that way, but if you hate her about it, and let your jealousy take over, you're going to ruin what good of relationship you already have with her. Give her some space, let her have some time to find her place here. She'll soon realize her feelings for you, and you can be happy. Trust me Embry, trust me."

I nodded as Sam patted me on the back.

"I feel like such an idiot, such a jerk. I just... I just want her so badly. It's killing me inside. Every touch, every look, I can hardly stay in control." I moaned.

"Embry, why don't you go out and patrol. It might take your mind off things, just make sure no one else is patrolling with you." Sam smiled.

"Good idea. I'll stop by later to see if anything changes."

I made my way to the door but hesitated at the end of the hallway. I could hear them quietly talking but Sam shoved me out the door before I could listen in.

"You can come over tomorrow," Sam said, "but you better have yourself in check."

I nodded. "Thanks Sam."

He laughed. "Again, make sure no one is patrolling with you, I don't want another pack member sick to their stomach."

I snorted and phased, running quickly into the woods.

_Oh KT, _I thought. _I'm so sorry, please forgive me!_

_

* * *

_

**_Hey guys! This isn't my best chapter, but I was trying to watch the Packers play the Bears and then the Steelers play the Jets. It's hard to stay concentrated. But I hope you still enjoyed it :) I have pictures of KT and her friend Ray. There's a link to my photobucket on my profile._**


	9. Chapter 9

I can't believe he said that. I can't _fucking_ believe he said that. What a freaking jealous, over-protective douche bag. He had no business getting into my life. I can do whatever the hell I want. EMBRY, YOU DON'T FUCKING OWN ME.

I punched my pillow angrily.

There was a quiet knock on my door. "KT?"

Emily's head peeped through the door. I sighed and sat up slowly, quickly wiping away the tears that had now stained my cheeks. She shut the door behind her and came over to sit next to me on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked kindly, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"No," I grumbled, rubbing my eyes with my fists.

"Ok. I don't know what exactly went down today, but I know one thing, Embry feels really bad about what he said."

"He should," I spit back.

"And you're right, maybe he should. Boys are clueless on how the girl mind works," she said, smiling to herself.

"Well obviously this one is."

She chuckled. "So was Sam. And I bet you, every great guy you meet, no matter how smart, how handsome, how whatever they are, they have no idea how to really win a girl over. They're just so jealous...all the time."

"Sam was jealous?"

"Yeah. You see, it's kind of a long story."

She continued to tell me about Leah and Sam, then how Sam just fell in love with her, and left Leah. She told me about how painful it was, and how painful it still is.

"Sam dumped Leah, for you?" I sniffled.

She looked over at me with a serious face. "It's not what you think. Could you see Sam with anyone else but me?"

I thought about it. I remember the way they move when they were together. She moved, he moved. It was the most amazing thing I ever saw. But she was right, I couldn't see Sam with anybody else but Emily. They were so in love.

"No, I can't," I finally murmured, lightly pulling on my sweatshirt cuff.

"There's a lot more explaining into the whole situation, but, that's not exactly for me to tell."

I looked at her, confused. She squeezed my shoulder.

"If you want to know, ask Embry. That's all I've got for ya."

She stood up and began walking out the door.

"But I can't ask Embry. H-He wouldn't answer me," I said quickly, before she could leave.

Emily smiled. "I bet you he would. He loves you more than you think. You just haven't quite figured that out yet."

And with that, she opened the door and walked out, slowly closing it behind her. I moaned, and with a thump, fell back onto my bed, pulling my pillow over my face.

* * *

"So KT, you wanna teach me how to surf?" Seth asked, jumping onto to the couch beside me.

I was lying across the couch, my face blank, with no expression, absently shooting hairbands at the ceiling.

"No," I said lamely, shooting a hairband that bounced off the ceiling and fell on Seth's head.

"Sorry," I mumbled, as I grabbed another from the pile I had on my lap.

He sighed, sagging his shoulders.

"Kathryn Owen Player, you need to get your butt off that couch and go do something before you rot and become a couch potato," Emily scolded, walking by and smacking my lightly on the forehead with a rolled up magazine.

"I think she already is one," Seth grumbled, before getting up to grab another muffin.

"Seth, stop eating all the muffins, KT, I mean it, you've been laying there like that for an hour straight. If I come back and you're still lying there, you _will_ suffer the consequences."

Emily pointed the magazine at me before heading to the back to do more cleaning. I made no attempt to move. I had felt like crap all night, and now this morning. I don't know why, but ever since my fight with Embry, I've just felt like shit. Damn, why did he have to have this annoying affect on me?

I moaned, rolling over so I fell on the floor. I landed on my stomach...and my boobs...making the air whoosh out of me. I squeaked.

"KT, what does DNA stand for?" Seth asked.

I sighed. I kind of felt bad for the kid. While everybody else was out doing fun, he had to stay back and finish homework. I don't know why the others wouldn't let him join in on whatever they were doing, but for whatever reason, Seth never got to go. So he stayed here with me and Emily, finishing homework, and sometimes even helping clean the house.

"Deoxyribonucleic acid maybe?" I guessed, though saying it more like a statement than a question.

"Thanks! Now I'll have extra credit on my homework!" Seth chimed, as he quickly started shoving his papers into his folder.

"Glad I could help."

"Hey Emily, can I go out patro- I mean go find the guys?" Seth called out.

I didn't miss his slip up. I thought of all the words that started with _patro_. Patrolling was one of the first, but that couldn't have been it. Maybe patronizing? Patron? Patronage? Patron Saints?

"Are you done with your homework?" Emily asked, walking into the living room.

"Yup."

"KT! I told you to get up!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"I did," I insisted. "I'm not on the couch anymore. I've moved."

"More like rolled," Seth muttered.

"Thank you Seth," I said sarcastically.

"Come on, get up you lazy bum. Go for a run with me at the gym or something. You need the exercise." She wrapped her arms around my stomach and tried to lift me up.

"Running is not the only thing you need to work on," I joked. Slowly standing up.

"We'll leave in ten minutes, get ready."

"But it's Sunday," I moaned as I walked back to my bedroom to get changed.

"No excuses KT, I mean it!" She ordered back. Damn she sounded so much like my mother.

* * *

So pretty much, Emily kicked my ass at this workout. She could do the elliptical, on level ten, for like, a freakin' hour straight, and her legs never got tired. Me, I lasted about five minutes. Ha, that was the last time I was going with her.  
So I ditched, and headed for the weights. I knew I probably needed more upper body strength for swimming. And since, I talked to the coach and he had told me to start dry-land, this was one important thing. You have to build your muscles before you can use them!  
And for people that think swimming is easy, let me tell you first hand, it sure as hell is not. Try swimming as fast as you can through water with a resistance ten times the force of air. Plus, your using both your arms, and your legs. Your upper and lower body have to be strong, because you can't swim with just your arms. Sorry!  
But if you want to loose weight, this is the sport for you. An hour of vigorous swimming, (our practice every day, but even longer) will burn up to 650 calories. That's a lot more than biking or walking. I mean, your working all the major muscles in your body. No wonder my coach always told me swimmers were always in the best shape. Oh, and not to mention it builds your heart and lung strength, so your less likely to have heart attacks and lung failure. I guess that's an upside.

I did some squats, bench press, hamstring lifts, and some dumb bell presses. When I was done, I headed over to where I last saw Emily and saw her chatting with another woman. I stopped to take a drink before continuing to where she was. When I got there she was just finishing up talking, so we went and took showers, got cleaned up, then headed back to the house.

We were just walking in when I noticed that everybody was there. They were all huddled in a circle discussing something quietly. We both froze as all their heads turned to look at us.

"Did we interrupt something?" Emily asked, concerned.

I looked around and saw Embry staring at me. Our eyes met for a second before I moved my eyes around the rest of them. They stopped on Jacob, who was also staring at me, his eyes solemn, in an almost sad expression.

"No," Sam confirmed standing up. "We just had to talk some business about work. I was about to send them out."

Sam and Emily gave each other a silent exchange of looks before Sam turned and looked over at me, a worried expression on his face. I felt awkward. Everybody knew something that I didn't. I swallowed.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, though it still seemed too loud in the quiet room.

"Nothing is wrong KT. You just surprised us," Sam said, forcing a smile across his face. I knew he was lying, but I wasn't going to push it.

One by one, the bunch of boys filed out. Some looked at me as they left, and others kept their eyes to the ground as they continued to walk out the door. As Jacob walked past me, he stopped and put his hand on my shoulder. He too forced a smile.

"I want to talk to you later," he whispered, before heading out the door. I turned to watch him go but he didn't look back. I swallowed.

"KT why don't we take your clothes to the washing machine. I'm sure they are dirty." Emily said kindly, putting her arm around my shoulders. I hoisted my bag higher onto my shoulder before heading back to the laundry room.

I then noticed Embry hadn't left. Great.

I opened my bag and pulled out my workout clothes and started shoving them into the washer. She was right, they stunk.

"I'll be right back, ok? Emily said before quietly leaving the room.

I put my hands on each side of the washer and took a deep breath.

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet," I said firmly, not turning around.

"Please KT," he whispered in a pained voice. I hated how it made me hurt inside.

I didn't say anything, but refused to turn around and face him.

"I'm sorry about what I said. It was stupid of me. I feel like such a freaking jack-ass for saying that. I don't care who you kiss, or who you decide to date, it's not up to me. It's also none of my business. I was just.. angry at Jacob that morning, and it kind of made me jealous."

I sighed. So he didn't really like me. He didn't want to kiss me, he was just jealous of Jacob because he got action and Embry didn't. My heart ached. I guess if Embry didn't like me in that way, that was fine. I had brought this on myself.

"I forgive you," I finally said after a moment of silence. "I guess I shouldn't have blown up like that. It really wasn't a big deal. I'm sorry too."

I turned around and suddenly he was right there in front of me. The heat radiating off his skin was making me shiver. He had never come this close to me before.

"So we're friends again?" he whispered, and I could feel his breath on my lips.

I wanted to taste his lips so badly at the moment, my insides were having a war. My mind was screaming no, no, no, but my heart was singing yes, yes, yes!

"Just friends," I whispered back, and was inches away from kissing him when he took a step back. He wore a solemn half smile on his face that made my heart beat disjunctively.

"Good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

He turned and left, walking down the hallway then out the door. Once I knew he was gone, all the air rushed out of me at once and I almost collapsed. I gripped the side of the washing machine hard so that I would keep my balance.

Wow. That feeling had been amazing.

But why wouldn't he kiss me? He was that freaking close?

Oh wait, thats right. We're just friends now. And that's all we will ever be.

He doesn't love me the same way I do. I guess that's ok. I guess...


	10. Chapter 10

"KT, we can't be together. What happened last night..."

Jacob and I were walking down the beach. It was a cool day and the sand felt good between my toes. I wanted to hold his hand, but I was afraid to. He didn't seem happy about what happened Friday night.

"Why? Am not pretty enough for you? Do I not have big enough boobs?" I asked angrily, folding my arms across my chest.

He laughed, though I didn't find it funny. "KT, if you were any prettier, you'd be a goddess. And are you kidding me? Not everybody thinks like Paul. I mean seriously, if someone truly loved you, they would not just love your boobs."

I turned my face away and out toward the ocean. "So I guess your saying that you like my boobs but your not in love with me?"

He stopped and grabbed my arm. He turned me so that I was facing him. His face was inches from mine. "You think I don't have feelings for you? If I didn't have feelings for you, then why did I kiss you back?"

"I don't know..." I silently trailed off. His eyes closed and I wanted to run my fingers across his face.

His eyes opened again and he held my face with his hands. He sighed and whispered lightly. "But we cannot be together."

I stared at him, confused. "What?"

"I love you KT, but I'm _in _love with someone else."

I immediately pulled back and glared at him. I could feel my anger flaring up inside me. His face became somber.

"I'm in love with Bella. I always have been, and always will. I don't really see anyone else but her."

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. "But everything she did to you! Your still going to go back to her?"

He bowed his head in a guilty way. "I'm sorry. It's the truth. Don't get me wrong, I like you, a lot, obviously. But there's something more in Bella that there isn't in you. I can't see you more than a really good friend. I mean come on, Embry likes you, why can't you just like him back?"

I pulled my hand back and slapped him across the face. I was surprised at how hard his face was but I decided not to show the pain that was now erupting in my hand. He lifted a hand up and rubbed the side of cheek.

"Wow, you pack a punch. I guess I deserved that."

With anger, I spun on my heel and stormed off, fuming. I ignored his cries after me, apologizing, saying my name, whatever. I didn't care what he had to say. Do I just get rejected all the time? I almost kiss Embry, he walks away, I kiss Jacob, and he's in love with someone else. What is this place? Hello, welcome to Rejection Reservation. Enjoy your stay, but don't even think about trying to hook up, because you know what will happen? YOU'LL GET REJECTED!

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized where I was going. Suddenly someone was right in front of me and I slammed into them, knocking us both over.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped, when my eyes met the girl I had knocked over.

She was quite pale and looked really fragile. She had large brown puppy eyes that seemed to burst out of her head. I guess you could say she was pretty, but in a childish sort of way. She seemed to be upset as well because she glared at me. But I didn't give her any chance to reply because I stood up and quickly finished making my way up the steps and into my jeep where I slipped on my flip flops.

"Damn bitch," I muttered as I start up the jeep. "Walking on the wrong side of the railing."

The whole entire drive back to Emily's house, I had my music cranked up, blaring, and I was speeding. I had slipped on my aviators since for once it was actually sunny outside. I was pissed, and I didn't care.

As soon as I hopped out of my jeep, I strutted to the house nonchalantly. Oh, I wasn't angry, I was _furious._ Jacob was such a little pussy. But I wasn't going to let that run my smart-ass good mood. Ha.

I walked over to the sink and ran my wrist over warm water. When I fell I had skinned it against the step. Now I have to say, it wasn't the least bit pleasant. I tried to hide the pain but my poker face wasn't holding up quite so well. Emily walked in and looked me up and down.

"Did everything go alright with Jacob?" she asked kindly, carrying a basket of clothes.

I cringed angrily at his name but I swallowed my angst. "Yeah, just great."

She could hear the forced sarcasm in my voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yep," I said, popping the P.

I carefully walked over and dried my skin mark off with a towel. It stung.

"What happened?" she asked, taking my hand in hers.

"Some girl ran into me on the stairs and I fell," I muttered, looking over at the TV. Paul was sitting quietly on the couch, focused on the football game. And of course, he was shirtless.

"Let me go get a bandaid," Emily said quietly before hurrying down the hallway.

"Why are there always random people in your house Emily? Geez, I feel like this is some kind of hang out for chippendales," I said snidely.

Paul slowly turned his head to glare at me. "Oh, I would have thought you like'd half naked men in your house all the time."

"Really? Men? Well, I'm sorry to burst your little cocky bubble, but not every girl is attracted to you Paul. Sorry." I winced sarcastically.

He snorted. "KT, I get more action a day than you would in a week."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my bad for not wanting to be a slut."

He scoffed. "Well I was just telling the truth."

"Yeah, right, the truth. I don't think this whole time I've known you, have I ever once heard a word of truth come from your mouth. I just don't think your brain can process all those informational facts. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the principal was considering putting you in summer school. Cause right now, the way you act does not sound like someone who has an education."

I sighed dramatically, shaking my head as I saw his face turn a shade of red, than blue...

"You better shut the fuck up!" Paul shouted, standing up and walking towards me. I stood my ground.

"You can't make me! I'm intellectually smarter than you. Anything you say, I'll have something to say back!" I shouted at him.

"If you weren't Embry's imprint, I would have smacked the fuck out of you already! And you better be god damn lucky, your girl too!"

"Paul that is enough!" Emily's voice rang out in the room and made us both jump. Paul instantly stopped shaking and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He went and sat back down on the couch, his hands in fists. My heart was racing, and I was trying to slow my breathing down.

"If you cannot control you anger, than you can get your ass right out of this house. Do you understand me?"

Emily's face was flaring with anger. And I, I was scared shitless. It's one thing to make Emily mad. It's another to make her cuss.

She then turned to me. I swallowed.

"And KT, leave Paul alone. Don't you have something better to do than get in an argument?"

I hesitated. "Uhh...yeah."

She grabbed my wrist in her hand and gently squirted some Polysporin on my cut before placing a bandaid on it.

"Alright," she said softly. "Now, you can watch TV with Paul if you want, but I better not hear you two arguing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I said almost immediately before taking my phone out of my pocket. "I'm just going to step out and make a call."

She nodded as I slipped out the front door as I dialed the number. I walked silently back and forth on the porch until they finally picked up the phone.

"KT! I thought you'd never call!"

"Hey Matt," I replied, smiling when I said his name. Boy I missed him.

"How are you doing baby? I've been so worried, you haven't been answering my texts."

I sighed. "It's been a little busy around here these days. With...half naked guys and all..."

"Oooo! Matt likes!"

I snorted. "I bet right now you probably want to switch places with me. But I'm being serious. I miss Hawaii, I miss the warmth, the sunshine. I miss you guys. Especially you and Ray."

He sighed. "Oh Kitty, I truly pity you."

"Why can't you come save me?" I whined.

He laughed. "Honey, I would if I could. Trust me, surfing is just not the same without you. So what's going on that is so busy?"

"Oh," I groaned playfully. "My coach is making me start dry-land. You know how much I hate it. I have to do like, a hundred push ups in less than five minutes, tons of crunches and sit ups, and ab shit that you wouldn't even imagine. God, how I have forgotten how much I hated the beginning of swim season."

"I see. Sounds very terrible. You know, the best thing to do is take some ice baths. Those help a lot."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I skipped today because I had to talk to a...uh...friend."

There was silence on the other end. "Kathryn..."

I stomped my foot lightly like a little girl. "It was just a little crush!"

"How many times do I have to teach you how to control your crazy girlish hormones?" he said in a flat monotone voice.

I giggled. "But he wasn't the only one. That's why I've been so busy!"

"I knew it!"

"It was an accident actually. I don't know how to explain it. I like this one guy, a lot, but this other one just feels more natural. But don't worry, I'm not going to be some stupid slut of a player. One of them, the one I was talking to, is in love with someone else."

He sighed. "This is your third week in Washington and you have already got two guys strung to you like puppies."

"Actually, it's more like the other way around."

He sighed, and I could almost see him shaking his head.

"Kathryn Owen Player. I miss you terribly. I have to hang up now because we are having a bonfire and they are all waiting for me. I love you darling. Please take care of yourself and don't do anything absolutely crazy. I'll call you later baby."

I sighed, my slightly good mood leaving quickly. "Ok. I love you too Mattie. Have fun without me."

"Love you," he whispered before hanging up. I clicked 'end' on my phone and slipped it in my pocket.

I looked up and was ready to walk inside when I saw Embry standing in the middle of the driveway, agonized pain streaked across his face. I gave him a quizzical look before he turned and practically ran into the woods. Had he heard my whole conversation? Sam walked from the woods and looked behind him in confusion. His eyes met mine and they seemed questioning. I shrugged and gave him my best innocent look. Two other guys followed him. Jared and Jacob. I quickly turned and walked into the house.

"KT will you help me with this?" Emily shoved a stack of plates and forks in my hands.

I blew the hair out of my face and softly groaned.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next week went from bad, to worse. While I ignored Jacob completely, I was getting no attention from Embry whatsoever. I tried to talk to him twice but he wouldn't even listen to me. It made me so mad. Because of this, I depended more on Leah as a friend, and she seemed to like me better now that I was just as pissed as her.  
Kim and I became closer friends. We went to each other's houses after school a lot to study for different tests and things to get ready for finals. She always asked me why I had moved here so late in the second semester and how she didn't know that they'd let people come in after this point. I would answer that I was a special exception. Living the life of a surfing celebrity had it's ups and downs.  
Other than that, I was completely jealous about how happy she was with Jared. They were almost like a mini Sam and Emily. He never seemed to be able to take his eyes off her, and whatever she decided to do, he'd do it. Not a single complaint from him if she wanted to do homework instead of going to a party. He would pick her up whenever she needed him to, he would come and watch her at swim practice. And yes, I have run into them making out in the girls locker room after everyone had left, multiple times. I envied them, and I envied their love.

It wasn't until Saturday, a week later, that my life dramatically changed.

There was a little get together at the Clearwater's house. It was supposed to be a nice party because it was Sue's birthday. Emily and Leah had planned a surprise party for her since it was her first birthday after Harry had died. I felt bad for her, so I thought this party would really be a nice thing to do.  
When I had moved here, I had only brought one dress. It was a short yellow dress that reminded me of the bright summer months in Hawaii. It might have been a little too short to be exactly modest, but it really brought out the nice toned shape of my legs. The boyfriend I used to have back in Hawaii was in love with my legs. He just loved running his hands up and down them.

A shiver traveled up my spine.

I had had swim practice that morning, and I actually was able to go swim. I was afraid to climb in, see the visions of my parents disappointed faces and pass out, but I soon realized it was only jumping in from the blocks that made me nervous. Climbing down the stairs and into the water didn't bother me. I had missed the water a little bit, so swimming laps back and forth made me feel a little better about myself.  
Sam and Emily had already left for the party, so I was home alone. I took a quick shower then dried and curled my hair. I put on light makeup and put on my dress. I looked like a ray of sunshine, but a sad ray of sunshine. What I really wanted was for Embry to notice me again. Ever since that night he heard my conversation I feel like he's been avoiding me. Maybe over the course of the week, he's realized what kind of person I am, and doesn't want to be with me. He is probably in love with someone else too.

I sighed, playing with my hair in the mirror before grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

As I ran out to my jeep, it had already started raining. It was a light sort of drizzle, but from the dark color of the clouds, I knew there was going to be a storm. And you know what? I was right. Five minutes later, my eyes were straining to see out the front window shield that was currently covered in pounding raindrops. My window shield wipers were on high and I still couldn't see. All I could see ahead of me was white. I turned my lights on bright, but it didn't help.  
We get typhoons in Hawaii, which are about ten times as worse as this, but still. I had never actually driven in one before. This seemed about right. Pouring rain, loud thunder cracks. Yeah, this was the life.  
One of the things that was making it harder was that while I was trying to concentrate on the road, I also had to keep control of my jeep, which was a stick-shift, and currently, very hard to handle. It kept getting jammed when I tried to change gear. I grumbled. This was just great.  
Angrily, I yanked back on the shifter and I heard a loud grinding noise from underneath the car. There was a pop from the engine and my jeep quit on me. I slowly steered myself to the curb than but the brake on, shoving it into park.  
I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel and cursed. I grabbed the umbrella from the passenger seat and ventured out into the pouring rain. I propped open the hood and a whole billow of smoke came from the engine. I cursed again and tried to remember what I had learned in my mechanics class. But with the pouring rain and the stem and smoke, there was no point in trying to see anything. I kicked the front of my jeep with my toe and cried out when it actually hurt me more than it did the car. I slammed the hood down and walked over and crouched down so I could look underneath the car. I saw the shifter had come undone and was hanging limply under the jeep.

"Damn," I muttered.

Angry and defeated, I threw the umbrella, letting it fly away into the storm. The tears started streaming down my cheeks as I slid down the side of my jeep and sat on the ground. My head leaned back against the door, my hands covering my face. Why was the world so cruel to me? Why couldn't people accept how I was? Why did Embry have to reject me so many times? Why did my parents have to die? Why? WHY? I slammed the back of my head against my jeep several times. I was stuck here. I'm soaked to the bone, freezing, and I had no where to go. I didn't get back into the jeep. I didn't care. I didn't care anymore. Just leave me here to die.

It was then that I saw headlights in the midst of white. I didn't even bother to get up. I watched as the car slowed and pulled off onto the curb on the other side. The door opened and a tall man got out and ran across the street.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled at me through the pouring rain.

It was Embry.

"My jeep died on me!" I yelled back.

He crouched down so that his face was level with mine. "So you're just going to sit here and not get in your jeep to stay warm? It's freezing and you're wearing a dress!"

I shrugged. I hadn't really noticed the cold. "I didn't want to get the seats wet."

He grabbed my arm angrily and yanked me gently off the ground. He then crouched down and looked under my jeep. Standing up he walked over to the hood and propped it up.

"You killed your engine!" he shouted. "You skipped a gear when you were downshifting which caused the grinding of your synchronizer. It's really bad for your car."

"Well thanks for letting me know what I did wrong!" I yelled angrily. "I'll try not to do it next time it's pouring rain and I'm trying to get to a party!"

He gives me an incredulous look before slamming down the hood.

"If you want, you can catch a ride with me. I was just on my way to the party."

I stomped my foot as he walked past me and started crossing the street toward his car.

"Do you have to be this stuck up all the time? Why do you always act like I don't exist?" I yelled after him, but he gave me no acknowledgment.

Then I surprise myself by blurting, "I might be falling in love with you."

He stops, but doesn't turn.  
I freeze, terrified that he actually heard me.  
Suddenly, he turns and walks back fast. My heart pounds. His jaw is set, and his eyes intense.  
He takes my face with two hands. His eyes drink in every part, and then a slight pause, hesitation perhaps. For a moment, he turns away and then with the same intensity as when he closed the distance between us, he pulls me against him and kisses me. He kisses me firmly with his soft and hungry mouth. He tastes salty and sweet, and I fall into a blinding torrent of wonder.  
He pulls away slightly, still holding my face with two hands, and my legs feel like they might not sustain my weight. The rain is still pounding around us but I can no longer feel it. His warmth is consuming me.

"What did you say?" he whispers, close enough so that I can hear him.

"I might be falling in love with you," I whisper, finding it hard to focus on his face.

"KT," he says, almost sadly.

"What? You might be falling in love with me too?" My voice is hopeful, pathetically hopeful.

He shakes his head.

"You aren't falling in love with me?"

He doesn't respond. I touch his face carefully with the tips of my fingers. His skin is incredibly soft above the line of hard jawbone. I touch his silky black hair. His eyes close and I want to kiss his eyes, but I'm afraid. Afraid of all of this. This could destroy me.

He opens his eyes. "KT, I'm already in love with you."

* * *

**eepp! I know everyone has been waiting for this to finally happen... :) :) I got the idea from a book I read. lol but anyways, hope you enjoyed it! If you want to see what KT's dress looks like there is a link on my profile page to photobucket where I have a album of pictures. Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I never believed in true love. In my mind, it was just something that you see in movies. Guy sees girl, they fall madly in love, they spend their days only with each other walking up and down the beach, they marry, and live happily ever after, the end. It was all just a bunch of mushy romantics. Who seriously believed in that crap? Ha, not me.  
But something changed all of that. I thought, maybe I had been blinded by my criticism and faults, that I hadn't really seen what real true love was. Maybe it was something more than walking up and down the beach holding hands, kissing by the sunset, and romantic dances under the stars. Maybe there was something deeper than that, that no one has or would ever see. Not just the simple word love, but a feeling inside itself.  
I compared it to a flower. There is a seed in everyone, waiting to blossom. And once you meet the one your made to be with, the sun will shine, and the rains of happiness will come, and your flower inside you will blossom for the whole world to see. My mother would tell me every night before I went to sleep, that love was fragile. You can't force it or else it will break.

She was right.

I took one look into Embry's eyes the moment before he kissed me as the rain came down, and I knew right then, I could never love anyone else. I could never force love with Embry because we already had it. It was like a hurricane we had been swept up together. Nothing could pull us down. I loved him with all my heart.  
I was almost subconsciously aware of my phone going off beside me. I pulled away from Embry's greedy lips and leaned over so I could read who it was. Embry and I had been sitting in the back of his car making out for the past fifteen minutes. I had almost completely forgotten the party we were supposed to be attending.

I sighed when I read SAM, with a picture of him and Emily smiling happily.

I slid the answer and put the phone to my ear as Embry's lips were making their way down my neck.

"Hello?" I breathed heavily, trying to concentrate.

"KT? Where are you? Is everything ok?" His voice seemed urgent.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I just had car trouble and I'm on my way right now," I assured him as Embry's wandering hands made their way to my butt where they pinched it hard.

I gasped and smacked him playfully on the face, pointing angrily at the phone. He only laughed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked hesitantly as if he knew what I was doing.

I giggled when Embry started tickling me. "Yeah I'll be there in a sec."

I quickly pressed end and grabbed Embry's hair and pushed his head back. I stared at him right in the eyes.

"Oliver Embry Call, you are very distracting when I'm on the phone," I scowled.

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, you're just too beautiful to stop."

I rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss him passionately.

He moaned. "Especially when you're soaking wet."

Laughing, I pecked him on the cheek before crawling up to the passenger seat.

"But Sam is going to get suspicious when we aren't there in five minutes. Plus, I think the little butt stunt you pulled pretty much gave us away."

He snickered. "Maybe, but I bet he was jealous."

I groaned.

* * *

"Hey! You finally made it here! I almost had to officially call you two MIA," Emily joked as she came practically skipping toward us with dry towels.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I laughed, snuggling into her dry towel, Embry's warm arms being pulled away from around my waist.

"Oh honey you're freezing!" Emily exclaimed. "Let's go get you some dry clothes."

I nodded, my teeth chattering. I took one quick look back towards Embry who was staring at me, smiling his goofy little smile. I bit my lip and followed Emily and Sue back to a bedroom.

"Here, I don't think any of my dresses will fit you, but I have some old sweats I used to wear before Harry and I got married."

Sue handed me dark grey sweats and a green t-shirt that said, "Luck of the Irish."

"I didn't know you were Irish," I laughed as I gratefully took the clothes.

She waved her hand. "I was a terrible tourist shopper. Now go and hurry get changed before you catch pneumonia."

I chuckled before shuffling into the bathroom. I stripped my now soaked sun dress and threw on the sweats and t-shirt. I stared at myself in the mirror. Slowly reaching up, I touched my lips with my fingers, running them across the plump exterior where Embry's lips had so delighted them. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Time for the cake!"

Emily came out of the kitchen with a small chocolate cake with three candles and placed it in front of Sue. I snuggled into Embry's warm arms as we sat on the couch. I watched silently as everyone sang. Tears ran down Sue's face. I knew how much this meant to her. Losing someone close to you is hard, and I knew the exact feeling.  
The song ended and she blew out the candles, sending smoke swirling into the air.

"Who wants a piece?" Emily asked, looking for raised hands. Everyone did, even I.

"Are you sure you're going to have enough?" Sam asked as he carried the cake in for her.

"Of course. I made two," she said confidently.

I sighed and took Embry's hand in mine, comparing our hand sizes.

"Geez, Embry, your hands are huge," I muttered, feeling the heat from them rising off his skin.

"Sorry," he whispered, kissing the soft spot behind my ear.

"Hey you two, what have you guys been up to?" Paul asked, falling onto the couch next to us.

"Go away Paul. I don't want to hear what ever nasty joke you came over here to tell us," I growled.

He rolled his eyes. "Pa-lease KT, I do have a personality too."

"Yeah, not much though," Embry retorted.

"Hey Call, shhh. And the only reason I came over here was to ask if you two wanted to go to the girl's big basketball game this Friday?"

"Why don't you ask Jared, or somebody else who would really want to hang out with you?" I asked, annoyed.

He slumped his shoulders and stuck out his bottom lip. "Jared is hanging with Kim, and Jacob is always with Bella, and Seth is too young to even know what basketball is, but then who would want to take Leah? She'd eat me alive."

I sighed. "Fine Paul. Just don't embarrass me, ok?"

A smile spread across his face. "Thanks KT! I always knew I'd like you."

I laughed. "Oh you did, did you?"

"See you two lovers around," he said, then he looked at Embry and winked. "You learned well from the master. I'm proud. Thirty minutes, that's pretty good my brother."

"You can leave now, thank you Paul," Embry growled angrily, pulling me closer to him.

"What was that all about?" I whispered, turning to see his face.

He looked down at me with love and admiration. "Nothing dearest. You really don't want to know what goes inside of that brain of his."

He then leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I sighed contently.

"I think I like you maybe a lot," I whispered, staring into his green eyes.

"Maybe a lot?" he smiled, leaning down to kiss me.

I quickly turned my head away before I sneezed in his face.

"Bless you," he laughed.

"Ewww. I need a tissue ASAP," I moaned, holding my hand to my nose.

He stopped laughing. "I hope I didn't make you catch a cold."

"You didn't," I muttered angrily.

But he did. The next morning hit me hard. Six a.m., I could barely breathe. My nose was so clogged it felt as if it had swollen up past it's normal size. I moaned and tried to turn my head but it felt rock solid. Then, a burning itch attacked my throat, and I started coughing so hard I thought I was going to puke. I leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom where I grabbed a little paper cup and downed five cups of water.

"Oh God," I muttered, looking at myself. My eyes had huge dark bags under them and my hair, dear lord let's not even mention the hair. One side was completely frizzy, and the other side was glued with sweat to my head.

I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose. I successfully went threw the whole box in about five minutes, and my nose still wasn't cleared out.

There was a light tap on the door. "KT? I made you some oatmeal this morning."

Emily. Shit.

I opened the door.

"Oh my, you look terrible, go lay down. You are _not _going to school today," she pushed me back into the room.

"What is wrong with me?" I moaned helplessly. "Am I dying?"

She laughed, "no pumpkin, it's just a cold."

"A cold? A COLD? I've never gotten a cold in my life before. People take colds so lightly. I feel like shit!"

She lightly slapped the side of my face. "Let me go get some cough medicine. And it looks like you will be needing a couple more boxes of tissues and a trash can."

"Can I at least eat first?" I groaned as she walked out of my room.

"I'll bring you some toast."

Thirty minutes later, Sam came in and leaned against the door frame, smirking.

"What?" I spit as I blew my nose for the hundredth time.

"I guess making out in the rain comes back to bite you."

I glared. "I have no clue how everybody already knows about that-well actually I do-but let's just make one thing clear. We did not make out in the rain, we made out in the back seat of his car. So piss off."

He laughed and raised up his hands in surrender. "I'm only telling you what I heard."

I moaned and laid back down on my bed.

"Sorry about your cold though, you do sound terrible. I'm sure Embry will come home right after school to see you. He'll be awfully worried about you."

I snorted. "I'm sure he will be."

"Get some sleep sport," he winked at me before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

This was going to be a long and painful day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Embry's POV**

"She's sick?" I cried. Oh no. This is all my fault. I was so irresponsible. How could I do this to her? I should have gotten to her faster. I should have dried her off and kept her warm instead of making out with her, as good as that had been. What if she had pneumonia? Her body would be weak. She's not used to this cold weather. She could be dying. What if she was near death? Oh no, if she died, what would I do with myself? I could crash my car into the side of a mountain. Maybe I could do what Sam had debated to do when he hurt Emily.

"Embry, dude, you look like your about to fall over dead. She just has a cold it's not that bad," Jared put a hand on my shoulder. I stared at him like he was crazy.

"I have to go to her," I whispered before spinning on my heel and practically sprinting for the door.

"Wait! Your mom's already pissed at you! Stop!" Jared called after me but I didn't care. My mom could just deal with it for now.

I sprinted through the forest. I didn't want to phase because I didn't want Paul or Jacob seeing inside of my head right now. They would try to make me go back to school. But I needed to be with her. She was sick because of me and so I was going to take care of her.

I leaped up the porch steps and swung open the door. I stopped and looked around. I slowly walked into the living room. The TV was blaring spongebob and poor KT was sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep. Two trash cans full of used tissues sat by her head, three packs of tissues were on the table, there was a bottle of cough medicine, and a small glass of apple juice, untouched.

I sighed. Walking quietly over to the end of the couch where her head was. Emily had just barely left for work. I saw a note on the lamp stand and quickly read it.

_KT,_

_I went to work and won't be home till about 3. I left some cough medicine for you to take in case you start coughing again but don't take it till about noon. It would have been six hours by then. I'm sorry you feel sick. You'll get used to this weather soon enough. :)_

_-Emily_

I looked back down at her sleeping face. God she was so beautiful. I gently stroked the side of her face, brushing the hair off her cheeks. I could hear how raspy her breathing was every time she took a breath. I wished somehow I could make her feel better. I leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. As I pulled back I realized she had opened her eyes and was staring at me.

"What are you doing here Embry? You're supposed to be in school," she whispered in a raspy, stuffed-up kind of voice.

I smiled gently. "I heard you were sick and wanted to come see if you were okay."

A shiver traveled through her body and under the covers. "I'm fine."

I immediately stood up and started to lay next to her.

"Embry what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"You're cold, I'm going to warm you up," I answered simply as I snuggled in next to her, pulling the blankets around us both.

"I don't want you to get sick," she whined as she weakly tried to struggle out of my grasp.

"Oh trust me, I'm not going to get sick. Especially with a cold." I laughed as she gave in and finally resorted to snuggling into my arms.

"Geez Embry you're so hot," she murmured as she pressed her cool body to my warm chest.

"Why thank you. I knew that one day you would succumb to my good looks."

She groaned. "Embry."

I just laughed and started to gently stroke her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry I made you sick like this. It's all my fault. I should have been more responsible then to leave you out in the rain like that," I whispered into her hair.

She moaned. "Don't apologize you overly heated bafoon. You did nothing wrong. It was my decision to stay out in the rain, in the cold."

I sighed. "But I could have gotten you warm quicker. And dry too."

She snorted. "Well I was warm. Especially my lips. They were _very _warm."

I laughed, pulling her closer to my body. "This is why I love you KT. Your terribly sick because we made out in the rain and all you can think about is the making out part. Your not even worried that you might have caught pneumonia. Typical."

"I'm just glad you're here," she whispered hoarsely into my chest.

"And," I whispered into her hair, "you're watching Spongebob with the volume all the way turned up. Who even watches Spongebob anymore?"

"I do," she muttered. "And my ear's are clogged. I can't hear a thing."

I was just about to say something before she sneezed...twice. I leaned over her and gave her some tissues.

"Thanks," she said as she blew her nose.

I watched her as she threw the used tissues away and laid her head back down. She looked terrible. The guilt started to fill me again. She glowered at me.

"Embry you're giving me that look again."

"What look?" I replied innocently.

"That, 'I feel terrible about myself because I think it's my fault' look."

I chuckled. "I just don't like seeing you in this condition. It hurts me too."

"Why would it hurt you too?" she said, closing her eyes as if to fall asleep.

"Because I love you."

She opened her eyes and looked straight into mine. "If I wasn't sick, I would kiss you right now."

"Oh is that so?" I said with a cheesy smile on my face.

She nodded and I kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose.

"That will have to do for now," I said quietly as she buried herself closer to me and fell asleep.

I sighed contently. I used to think imprinting was curse. Now I know... it's truly a gift. It saves people. It's saving her.

* * *

_hey guys! sorry, it's a short chapter, but I think it's sweet (: and don't worry, she will learn about the werewolves in the near distant future..._


	13. Chapter 13

Broken 11

_This is the very ecstasy of love._

WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE

_Hamlet _(Act 2, Scene 1)

It's insane, this thing we call love.  
It's torment being apart from him, and when we're together, I can hardly stand that there will be a parting.  
Today I was going to the beach with Embry. It was in the mid seventies, the sun was out, and I had promised Embry I would teach him how to surf. So, here I was, laying out on the beach, trying to get back the tan that I ever so quickly lost. I sighed contently. I almost never had to layout in Hawaii because it was always sunny and you were always outside doing something.

"Hey beautiful." Embry leaned down and placed a warm kiss on my cheek, then my lips.

"You finally made it. I thought you had ditched me to go play video games with Jared," I said lamely.

"I would never miss a date with you. Video games with Jared over you? Definitely not."

I sighed. "I was kidding Embry."

He went and stepped in front of my chair and I slowly pulled my sunglasses down the bridge of my nose as he stripped his shirt. I almost had to keep myself from drooling over his muscles as they rippled with his every movement. He caught my gaze and raised his eyebrows.

"See something you like?" he asked, flashing his gorgeous smile.

I pushed my glasses back up over my eyes and smirked. "Naw, I've seen better."

I didn't hear his reaction, but all of the sudden, warm arms wrapped around my waist. He lifted me up and flung me over his shoulder and began to run towards the water. I squealed and screamed, kicking my legs and smacked him several times on the back. But to no avail, he wouldn't let me down. All he did was laugh.  
Then, when he ran deeper into the water, he dumped me into the deep ice cold waves. I screamed under water and swam to the surface, Embry's warm arms helping to guide me faster.

"Jerk!" I screamed as soon as I broke surface. I shook my head back and forth to get the water from my face.

He held me there in the water, laughing, his goofy smile warming my heart.

"I hate you," I muttered playfully before pressing my cold wet lips against his. I put my hands on each side of his face, then moved them up to his hair. I smiled against his lips as I put my full weight on my hands and shoved his head under water.

He squeezed me tighter to his body and kissed my stomach. I laughed and pushed away, kicking my legs hard, and began swimming full speed towards the beach. I could hear him behind me. He pulled on my feet, teasing me, but never stopping my swimming.  
When it became shallow enough, I jumped up and ran, screaming with joy. He was right behind me, yelling at me to slow down. But I was sprinting with excitement, flinging my arms, and crying with happiness.  
I finally slowed down and put my hands on my knees. I tried to slow my breathing, watching the waves lick at the large boulders ahead of me. Embry then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body to his. He rested his chin on my head and rocked me back and forth.

"I love you so much," he murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you more," I sneered as I slipped from his grasp.

"Come back here," he groaned as he followed my skips down the beach.

I turned around and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I thought you wanted me to teach you how to surf? I still have homework that's due tomorrow."

He smiled. "How could I forget? I'm the one begging."

I leaned over and picked up one of the surf boards and handed it to his awaiting arms. I grabbed mine and led him close to the water.  
It had only been three days since I had gotten sick. I was still suffering from it. I still had to blow my nose a lot, and my voice was still a bit raspy. I hoped it wouldn't bother our little date.

"Put your board down and lay on your stomach," I instructed.

"But we aren't in the water yet," he complained.

"I have to teach you how to do it before you just go out there and try to figure it out."

"Oh," he said, before laying down on the board as instructed.

"Now, you're going to stay on your stomach when you paddle yourself out there. Once you get far enough out, you're going to turn around so the wave is coming behind you. Keep paddling until you feel the water to rise beneath you. Here you paddle like this...with your arms, like this."

As I instructed him I laid myself down on my board and pretended to paddle. He imitated my movements in deep concentration.

"So once you feel the water coming up underneath you, you're going to come up onto your knees, like this, your hands are going to be on either side, grabbing the board, and you're going to look straight towards the shore. If you look down, you're going to go down, so you have to keep your head up, looking towards the shore. When you're ready, you'll put one knee forward and one knee back-kinda pop up on your toes there."

He did what I told, sticking his butt in the air as I explained it to him.

"I feel like I'm about to run a race," he grunted as he put one knee forward and one knee back.

"Well maybe if you put your butt down..."

"What'd you say about my butt?" he snapped playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Now once you're ready from there- no, nope, keep looking at the shore, you look down you go down."

"I'm looking at the shore!"

I laughed. "Slowly push up, one foot back and one foot forward, put your arms out for balance, and there you go. You're surfing."

He slowly stood up and stuck out his long muscular arms.

"Like so?" he mocked.

"Like so," I repeated back, smiling.

"So how do I stop?" he asked.

"Stop?"

"Yeah, like you know, stop. If I'm about to loose my balance or something?"

I chuckled. "Well then, you fall."

"Fall? As in... crash face first into the waves?"

"Well, if that's how go, it's how you go."

He scratched the back of his head as he watched the crashing waves ahead of us.

"You're not scared are you?"

He shot me a look of astonishment. "Me? Scared? Pfft. Nooo."

I shrugged. "Ok then, hang ten Embry."

I then picked up my board and walked to the shore, stepping quickly into the waves. He was instantly by my side.

"So who goes first?" he asked as we stepped deeper into the water.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Why don't you go first. I need to see a professional."

"Sure," I smiled as I laid down on my board and began to paddle towards the deep water.

I couldn't remember the last time I surfed. It was bringing back memories of me and my friends. I remembered the one time I snuck out with some of my friends and went night surfing. It was the most thrilling moment of my life for me then. It was also the first time I had been kissed. I was only in seventh grade. I was so young.

I sighed as I felt the water begin to rise beneath me. I slowly stood up, the nostalgia filling my whole body. Well, here goes.

It was like I was home in Hawaii again. My board sliced through the water, tracing patterns up and down the wave. And this wave, was _huge._ It towered over me creating a tunnel of icy cold water. I took a deep breath as a small grin grew across my face. I tore from the tunnel and glided to the top of the wave, making my board fly through the air. I turned so that the board would do a full three-sixty before slamming back onto the wave.

Now, for the fun stuff.

I turned my board so that I was riding with the wave towards the shore. My board was gaining speed. I leaned into it so that my board was almost completely vertical. Embry was cheering, as well as Paul and Jared standing on the beach. I laughed as the wave began to disintegrate. I slowed down and crouched back on the board. I hopped off when the water got shallow enough.

"Woah! That's my girl!" Paul whooped as he ran over and picked me up, spinning me around in circles.

I laughed. "Paul put me down!"

"Paul," Embry growled as he came over and protectively put an arm around my waist.

"That was so sick!" Jared said, patting me on the shoulder. It was then that I saw Kim jogging up.

"Hey guys. Hey KT! Was that you out there killing it?" Kim came over and was immediately glued to Jared's side.

"Yeah. Well you know, winning," I smirked playfully.

They laughed.

"But we're busy right now. KT is showing me how to surf and now it's my turn," Embry said.

Paul scoffed. "Embry, all you're going to do is look like a damn fool out there."

"I will not," Embry spit.

"Five bucks you fall on your ass," Paul bet.

"I'll take it," Jared agreed.

"Five bucks he won't," I tested.

"I'm with KT," Kim bet.

Embry chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Well thanks guys. No pressure or anything."

"It's okay," I said, patting him on the shoulder. "You'll do great."

"So KT you still coming to the game with me tomorrow night?" Paul asked.

"Yeah of course. Me and Embry will come with you."

"Sweet," Paul said happily. "Jared here decided to ditch me for a date with Kim."

Kim began to flush red.

"Shut up Paul. I had already made plans before you asked me. Plus, I would put Kim first anytime."

"What the fuck Jared?" Paul spit, starting to shake. "What kind of a friend says that, asshole?"

"Paul stop. Jared, you quit too," Embry ordered.

"Yeah?" Paul sneered. "Who the hell made you alpha?"

Alpha? I thought to myself. Embry's eyes immediately shot to mine.

"Oh. You haven't told her yet." Paul smirked.

"Told me what?" I asked. I looked over at Kim and her eyes flashed to the ground. Jared cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Nothing," Embry said quickly. "I still want to surf, let's go."

He pulled me along after him. I turned back to look at them.

"Bye KT. I'll see you tomorrow," Kim called after me as the three walked away.

"See you," I said quietly to myself as Embry dragged me towards the water where his board was.

"Embry, what was all that about?" I insisted, forcing us both to a stop.

"It was nothing, I promise. It's just...just uhh... some family stuff."

His face streaked with pain as he said it and it made me wonder what was going on. But, I was too lazy to try and push it any farther. It probably was just nothing. I knew how Paul liked to make a big deal out of nothing.

"Ok whatever. You going to go?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

His eyebrows furrowed. "KT please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," I stated, though it probably didn't sound that convincing.

He sighed, before climbing onto his board and paddling out into the ocean. I walked over and picked up my board, carrying it over to where my towel was.

I watched him from the shore, evaluating his every movements. Gosh he was hot. I was so glad I could walk around school with him. Usually hot guys are the ones that are jerks, but he was one of the most kind, devoted boyfriends I think I've ever had.

_KT Call. Mr. and Mrs. Call._

It fits, and sounds nice. Then I thought of how Embry had told me he wanted to be a doctor.

_Dr. Embry Call._

I sighed, a smile spreading on my face as I watched Embry slowly stand up as he rode the wave. He shook slightly back and forth as if to keep his balance. But after that, he seemed like someone who knew what they were doing. He rode the wave almost as smooth as I did.  
I laughed as he turned my way to hang ten. But since he wasn't experienced, he lost his balance. He tried to turn and ride with the wave but instead he crashed into it. The last thing I saw was a board flying and his body slamming into the water.

"Embry!" I screamed, running to the shore.

I searched the waves for any chance of life. My heart beat uncontrollably in my chest. What if he had hit a rock?

Just as I was about to run and grab my board to go out there and search for him, his head popped up out of the water and he gave a thumbs up to indicate he was okay. All the air whooshed out of me at once.

Thank god he was okay.

* * *

_haha I had to put that little Charlie Sheen reference in there. LOL. hope you guys enjoyed(: review!_


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my god! Embry are you ok?" I cried, running up to him as he walked out of the waves, looking a bit frazzled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said shrugging.

"Are you sure?" I asked, cupping his cheek with my hand.

He smiled and placed his warm hand on top of mine. "Have I ever told you that you look super hot when you're concerned?"

I laughed. "No, but thank you. You look very good yourself I have to say. I mean, those girls over there haven't been able to keep their eyes off of you this whole time. And frankly, neither have I."

A group of girls stood watching us nearby, giggling and pointing. The bikinis they were wearing hardly covered themselves, and I wondered if Embry's mind was wondering when he looked at them.

Suddenly and quite out of the blue, Embry's lips crushed against mine. I was surprised at first and didn't move, but I could soon tell this wasn't just a peck. My lips moved against his and suddenly all the thoughts of how the girls looked to him left my mind. All I could think about right now was how Embry's hands were moving lower and lower down _my _waist.

I pulled back slightly. "Embry, I think the girls over there have gotten the picture."

He chuckled and started kissing along my jaw line. "Well, I'm just making sure they get an eyeful. Now they know I'm not available, and won't be for a very long time."

I ran my fingers through his hair and sighed. "Embry."

"Hmmm."

I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Your hands are not in a very chaste place to be in public."

"Mmmhmm." His lips moved down my neck.

I was silent after that, counting down until he would pull back, finally understanding my comment. Five, four, three..

He groaned. "Next time, you're going to have to wear a t-shirt. You look too damn sexy in that thing you call a bikini."

I threw my head back and laughed. "I'll make sure to take note of that next time."

I bent down and grabbed my surf board and towel, slipping my sunglasses over my eyes.

"Come on, I have homework to finish," I muttered as we walked down the beach together.

We rode my jeep to his house where I dropped him off. I saw his mom look out the window as he hopped out of the car and kissed me lightly goodbye. She stared at me with this look that made me want to shrivel into a shell. As soon as Embry closed the door behind him I stepped on it. I wanted out of there as fast as I could. If anything, I felt bad for Embry's mom. I mean, she obviously wasn't married. I had never asked Embry where is dad was because I didn't want to stick my nose into someone else's business. Then Embry would sneak out all the time. He had told me that he was permanently grounded, and that most of the time he never went home. He hated facing his mother. He hated hurting her, he hated having to sneak out, but he had to. The tribal council needed him to do night patrols of the reservation, looking for criminals. It didn't really make sense why he couldn't tell his mom, and why it had to be at night when he needed the sleep for school.

I didn't understand it all, and Embry told me that I wouldn't at first, but over time I would. Whenever that was.

* * *

"How was the beach?" Emily asked as I came in the door, hanging my keys on the key rack.

I shrugged. "It had some nice waves. Though, I hate to admit, but it was nothing like nice hot hawaiian beaches."

She chuckled. "Of course not. But are you hungry? Dinner is about a half an hour, and if you want anything to eat I would eat some now, or else it will all be gone. You know how it is."

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, putting my stuff by the door and walking into the kitchen.

"Where's Sam?" I asked as I dished myself up some casserole and corn.

"He had to stay at work late. But he'll be home soon."

There was a hint of worry and pain in her voice that I didn't miss to catch. That made me wonder. I knew he worked at a construction site. Maybe he was working on something dangerous that made her worry. But then again, who wouldn't worry about someone they loved if they had a job like that.

After dinner I went back to my room and flew through my homework. All I could think about was tomorrow when I could see Embry again. Yeah, crazy as it sounds, I was head over heels in love with this guy. No one had ever made me feel this way before. Even my boyfriend of three years. He _never _made me feel this way.

_Dear Diary, Wednesday, May 15_

_ It's been a while, I know. But my life has been a bit crazy. Swimming isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I still am a little hesitant to get in the water when I do, but once I am, I forget about everything and just focus on my breathing. As long as I don't go off from the blocks. Ugh._

_ But since then, I've met Mr. Amazing. Embry is the nicest, sweetest, most gorgeous boyfriend that has ever come into my life. Hunter wouldn't have ever compared to him. Embry is completely devoted to me. He does whatever I need him to do, he does whatever I want to do. He makes me feel like I have a troop of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach every time I am around him. It's been about a week and a half since we became official. People stared at us when we walked in holding hands. But I didn't worry about it, all I could think was that I was holding hands with the hottest guy at this school._

_ I went surfing with him today, and it felt good getting back on the board again. I will definitely go again on another warm sunny day. Too bad the whole weekend is supposed to be rainy. :( _

_ Yours truly,_

_ Kathryn Owen Player._

* * *

The next day seemed to fly by. We were getting our study guides for our finals in a couple of weeks. Of course, mine were from Hawaii since most of the year I spent in that school instead of this one. My teachers were helping me with them. It kind of irritated me that the government made me live with Sam at the end of the school year like this. They couldn't have waited till summer. Apparently it was in my parents will that I live with Sam's mother if I died, but when Kerrie had called, Sam's mother was unable to take care of me, so Sam volunteered.

_It was awfully nice of him, _I remembered Kerrie telling me when we heard the news. I didn't even know him. I had never met him in my life. My mom didn't visit her sister much. We actually never visited any of my mothers family. The Uley's were a completely unknown family to me. The only time I ever saw Aunt Uley was at my parents funeral... which I didn't even go to. She just happened to stop by our house on the way to her hotel. She was older, much older than my mother. Her face was wrinkled and tethered, her native american blood ran thick through her body. You see, my mom and her sister weren't blood related. My mom was adopted by the Uley's after they found out they couldn't have any more children when Aunt Uley was born. My mom never talked about her sister, or her parents, or her whole family for that fact. My mom moved to Florida when she got a swimming scholarship to Florida State. That's where she met my dad, and then they moved to Hawaii, had me, well, you know the story.

I hadn't seen Aunt Uley since I had arrived, and I hadn't asked. I was too afraid to.

That's when I heard it. I had started daydreaming while watching TV when I heard yelling outside the house. I had ignored it for a while but now I was curious and wanted to know what was up. Whoever it was had been going at it for about five minutes already.

I walked out of my room and into the front room. Emily was no where to be seen. I could now make out what they were saying.

"Well goddammit Embry, you're gonna have to break the news to her one day! I mean for god's sake, she's been hanging around us for almost a month now."

That sounded like Jacob's voice.

"It will be my call to make when I tell her. She's not ready. Can't you see she's still suffering from her parents death? She wouldn't be able to handle this kind of news!" Embry's voice fought back.

I froze. He knew about my parents? I hadn't ever told him. And what news?

"Call you are as stubborn as jackass. If you aren't going to tell her, then I will."

I raced outside. I had to find out what this was. Jacob was right I was emotionally stable enough to bear the news, no matter how bad it was... I hoped.

"What is going on?" I yelled as I stormed outside. Jacob was by the door. Embry was still in the grass, quivering and shaking like crazy.

"Well Embry here has been keeping a bit of a secret since you've arrived, would you like to share Embry?" Jacob said lazily as he draped his arm across my shoulders. I looked from him to Embry.

"Get your hands off of her," Embry growled.

"Make me," Jacob taunted, dropping his arm and walking forward, crouching down to the ground in an attack position.

"Jacob? What are you-"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence because suddenly it wasn't Jacob standing there anymore, it was a large wolf-looking bear. Embry had disappeared too, and in his place a wolf-looking bear also stood. I stifled back a scream. The brown wolf lunged at the spotted one and sent them into a tumbling mess. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I was horrified. I must of been dreaming because the next thing I knew, I was falling. I felt the black fade in around me, the growling and snapping surrounding me, and my mind totally going blank.

Holy fuckin' shit.

* * *

_Sorry it was a short chapter! But yay! KT finally finds out! Review and tell me what you think her reaction will be! :))_


	15. Chapter 15

_Holy fuckin shit. _That's the last thing I remember before everything became black. Embry and Jacob were fighting about something stupid and unimportant. Embry mentioned my parents death... Sam must have told him, because I certainly didn't. Jacob knew too.. did all of them know? Fuck Sam, he probably told all of them.

_Shit._

But then what happened? After they fought? I don't really remember what happened before I fell and was sucked into a deep empty black hole of doom. Lord, I couldn't even remember what happened yesterday.

"Embry, she's only been out for five minutes. Relax. Trust me, it's normal."

My thoughts froze. Jacob's voice.

I felt a warm hand cup my face.

"What's normal? When you phased in front of Bella she didn't pass out."

Phased? What was Embry talking about?

Jacob groaned. "That's because she was already used to the supernatural. As in, she already knew what I was before I phased."

_Oh my god._

And suddenly, I remembered. Wolves. They were wolves. They were wolves that were the size of bears. So they should have been bears.. but they were wolves?

"What happened?" A frantic voice came from a far. It was Sam's voice.

"Embry phased in front of her and she fainted," Jacob explained.

"That's only half true," Embry growled. "Don't forget to mention you phased and attacked me first."

"Well she had to figure out sometime, I mean she lives with Sam for crying out loud. She was going to figure it out sooner or later," Jacob spit back.

"That's enough," Sam said with a sigh.

"Embry?" I whispered, twitching my fingers and wiggling my toes to make sure everything was ok and working.

"KT? Babe can you hear me?" I could feel Embry's warm breath on my face.

I tried to force my eyes open and the bright sun practically blinded me. I moved my head to the side and moaned.

"Why don't you get her in the house. That's quite a bump she's going to have on the back of her head," Sam ordered.

Embry helped me sit up but I shied away from him. I could tell by the look on his face that he was hurt by. Jacob smirked at me but I glared at him. I slowly stood to my feet.

Sam studied me with his deep brown eyes, as if waiting for a reaction. I gently rubbed the back of my head and winced when I felt my fingers brush the tender spot. Embry started to move in my direction but instinctively pulled back when he remembered my earlier reaction.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Emily came hurriedly out the back door. She looked from Sam to me, to Embry, and then to Sam again.

"I think I'm just gonna go inside and uhh... finish my homework."

I then quickly turned and walked back into the house. Paul was in the house as well as Kim and Jared.

"Hey," Kim smiled at me, but I ignored it. I could feel all their eyes on me as I walked but I kept my head down till I got to my room, where I quickly closed the door behind me.

So this was it. This explained everything. It explained why they all hung out so much, why Embry constantly snuck out at night, why Jacob had to pull me out of the house that one time before Paul turned into..._it._

I sighed and flung myself on my bed. Honestly, I couldn't care less what he was, but what hurt the most, was that he didn't tell me. Nobody told me. Everybody knew, even Kim knew. And Emily's scars? They weren't bear scars. They were wolf scars; Sam's scars.

I shivered and curled myself up into a small ball. It was completely silent in the house, which was unusual since there were so many people. I bet they were talking about me, talking about how childish I was acting, how depressed I always was. For a moment there, I thought I was actually going to be happy. But for me, I guess God just can't let me be happy just yet.

There was a light knock on my door and Emily peeked her head in.

"Hey, can I come in?"

I slowly lifted my head up. "Sure I guess."

She walked in and slowly shut the door behind her. She then walked over to the edge of my bed and sat down.

"KT, I'm not here to give you a long explanation of what just happened, or lecture you on what to do. I'm just here because I want to ask you one question."

I slowly sat up, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around myself.

Emily then looked me square in the eye. "Do you love Embry?"

I lowered my eyes. "But why didn't he tell me? Why didn't _anyone _tell me what you were? I feel betrayed. I thought I could trust him."

She sighed. "I don't believe that was an answer to my question KT."

There was a long pause after that and I felt her warm hand squeeze mine.

"You tell me when you're ready to answer that question. I'll just be out fixing dinner."

She began walking out when I blurted it. I blurted it loud and clear too.

"Yes. Yes I love him. I've never loved anyone the same before."

She smiled as she opened the door. "That's what I thought."

She left the door open and I watched as another figure traveled through the dark hallway and into my room.

"KT, I'm really sorry, I just didn't think-"

I cut Embry off before he could finish. "Be quiet before you make a fool of yourself."

I stood up and walked over to the window so that my back was to him.

"What?" he said a bit confused.

"I want you to tell me everything. From the beginning to the end."

There was a breif silence before he started. He told me about the legends, how they were real. He talked about why he was what he was, what he could do, why he was forced to sneak out every night. He told me about the Cullen's, the vampire coven, then the red haired vampire that kept coming on the reservation. Then, he spoke of imprinting. He said I was his imprint and that we were bound together for life.

"So I have a choice. I either have to stay with you forever or live in pain the rest of my life?"

He didn't answer as I crossed my arms over my chest. I knew that meant I was correct.

"And so when you can read each other's minds as wolves, that's how everyone found out about my parents?"

"Yes," he said quietly, "Sam tried to hide it, but it is very difficult."

I sighed. "So does everybody think I'm just this depressed freak now?"

"No," he said a little confused. "Why would they think that?"

I turned around so that I was looking right at him. He was shirtless and his eyes looked at me with a mix of concern, caution, and curiosity.

"Because I think I am," I stuttered before the tears started to come.

He immediately swept me into his arms as I collapsed into tears and sobs.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into my hair, rocking me back and forth in his arms.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Where the hell have I been?_

_ Kathryn Owen Player_

* * *

"What should I wear?" I asked myself as I looked at my closet full of clothes. Tonight Embry and I were going with Paul to the girl's big basketball game against Forks High. I only had one shirt with our school's colors and symbols on it, a whole imagine that. And yes, it was only yesterday that I found out their huge secret. Yeah, you would think it would take me a while to get over it, but I guess you could say I'd been through enough in my life that things like this wouldn't surprise me. Embry swore he would never hurt me, and I believed him. That was all I needed.

"_You actually took it quite well compared to Kim," _I remembered Jared said after Embry and I came out to eat dinner. _"She screamed for a whole three minutes after I told her not to."_

"_Did not!" _she had denied. And so the conversation went.

But now I was ready, as crappy as I was feeling today. I had woke up with a bit of a stomach ache so I skipped breakfast, it didn't go away so I skipped lunch too. I had an apple when I got home but I felt like it made my stomach even more upset, so I didn't eat anything else. I didn't want to fell sick for this big game tonight and trust me, it was going to be big. Forks High was our biggest rival. Winning went back and forth between us, but according to Paul, the, "sports expert" Forks won more than we did, which wasn't at all surprising.

"Oh what the hell," I sighed as I grabbed the t-shirt and a pair of jeans, slipping them on quickly. I then went into the bathroom where I had some face paint and put two streaks on my cheeks. The popular girls at the school were going to paint up with some of the guys, but I wasn't really into that kind of thing. Not that I was insecure about my body or anything, it was just... I don't know.

"Hey KT do you want me to french braid your hair?" Emily called out from the hallway.

"Sure, I'd like that," I responded, grabbing a brush and some ponytail holders.

I went out to the living room and sat in front of Emily as she wove her fingers through my hair. Her soft fingers moved with a soft rhythm that just about put me to sleep.

The door opened suddenly and in stepped Embry, no shirt and some shorts. He shook his wet hair and smiled at me with his perfectly white teeth.

"You're cleaning that up Embry," Emily scolded gently.

"Sorry, I was on patrol for a little longer because Jared wanted to spend as much time as he could with Kim before he had to take his turn."

I rolled my eyes and handed Emily the ponytail holder.

"Well you better run home and get cleaned up for the game mister. We wouldn't want to piss off Paul would we?" I smirked.

He smiled his goofy smile. "Whatever. You'll pick me up?"

"Of course."

Ten minutes later I was headed to Embry's house, then Paul's to pick him up. We made it to the game in plenty of time, just enough time to see both teams warming up before the game. Loud rap music played over the speakers which made our stands shake slightly. I looked over at Paul who was intently watching one of the players. From what I could see, she was tall with thick dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail on the top of her head. She was chunky, not like a fat chunky, but muscular chunky. If I were playing, I would definitely want to stay out of her way.

"See someone that has caught your eye? Or maybe a butt that has caught your eye?" I teased Paul.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "No. She's just the star player of the Forks team. And from what I hear, she's going to Baylor on a full ride scholarship to play basketball for them."

"Is Baylor good or something?"

He looked at me like I was stupid. "They're ranked third in the nation. Yeah, they're good."

I held my hands up in innocence. "Hey, I don't follow Women's basketball."

"No, you don't follow any college sports, or any sports for that matter."

"Paul, cut it out," Embry growled.

"He's fine Embry," I sighed as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

When the game began Embry and I stood up and cheered for our team. Our student section was huge. All the swimmers..(besides me).. lead the chants. We dueled the other student section and won the cheer outs several times. Embry and I cheered and laughed together, screaming till our voices were hoarse. Close to the end of the game, Paul's "star player" went up for a shot and was smacked down by one of our large guards. When she didn't get up, Paul shot to his feet and stared down at the court in anger. Both Embry and I stared at him, as well as the other people around him who were sitting down.

"Dude, Paul, are you ok?" I asked.

He looked down at me then all around at the staring eyes. he immediately sat back down.

"Hey, man, did you imprint?" Embry leaned across me.

Paul stared at him with a shocked expression. "Why would you think that?"

After that Paul was silent. The player seemed to be ok but didn't go back in. Our team lost but that was ok. I had fun, and that was all that mattered. Paul immediately got up and stalked out of the gym when he saw the player walk out the side doors.

I drove home and let Embry stay with me that night. It was the first time I ever let anyone sleep with me. No, we didn't have sex, we just slept together, his arms around me the whole night. I felt so good that I was finally going to be happy. And it was the first time in ages that I didn't have a single thought about losing my parents. I felt as though my heart was finally at peace. Embry and I were made to be together and nothing was going to separate us. Nothing.

Little did I know, that was all going to change.

* * *

_If you want to read about Paul's imprint that was mentioned in this chapter, the story is called In the Paint and it's currently on hold since I'm working on this story as well as my other story Full Moon. But thanks for reading and I sincerely appreciated the input for your opinions on how KT would react. (: review! _


	16. Chapter 16

Embry's POV

Having KT in my life was like a blessing for me. She was like the sun that illuminated the sky. Without her, I would have nothing.

I never talk about my home life; my family. It was a subject that when mentioned, shot right to the bone. I never knew my father. He knocked up my mom and left, never to be heard from again. Sometimes, I wonder if my mom even knew his name.

Not having a father has a significant impact on a young boy's life. That meant that you were to become the man of the house, with no guides and teachers on how to do it. Many a night, I would cry, feeling lonely and unloved. My mom worked two jobs, the secretary at my school, and a cleaning lady for a brain surgeon, just to keep the bills paid. So my mom was home, 12% of the time. And most of that time she spent sleeping.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom. But she was never around. And what made it worse, was we were just starting to get along when I phased. Then when I started to have to sneak out at night to do patrol, it severely upset her. I was forever grounded, but really, there was nothing I could do about it. Sam forbade me to tell her anything of the werewolves. That meant me constantly coming home to yelling, fighting, crying, cussing, etc. I couldn't help it, and I couldn't say a word to her.

So when I imprinted on KT, I felt alive again. Instead of going through the everyday motions of my life, I lived and breathed for her. I would get up and go to school, just to be with her. I loved her more than anything in the world and would do absolutely anything she asked.

Which brings me my situation.

When we had awoken that morning in her bed, in each other's arms, I was surprised when the first thing she said was, "Can I meet your mom?"

I had been stunned and couldn't answer the question immediately. She seemed to notice my hesitation and quickly dismissed it, saying that it was fine if we didn't.

"No," I whispered, not looking at her face, but at the piece of hair that I had twisted in my fingers. "We can see her if you would like."

I heard her sigh. "It's okay Embry. If going to see her makes you uncomfortable, then it's fine. We won't go."

I shook my head, still not looking at her. "It doesn't make me uncomfortable, it's just that..."

But I couldn't finish. My mom did _not _like KT. She had this strong belief that KT was the reason that I snuck out at night. She had informed me of that many times.

_Your sneaking out with her, aren't you Oliver? _She had said, calling me by my first name- something she did when she was angry.

Y_ou aren't staying with her. I don't like her. I already warned Kim's mother about her. There's something not right about that girl, in the head I mean._

I should've stood up for KT then. And I had several times. But I stood silent, not because I agreed with her in any way, but because saying something would have led her to say something else, and that probably would have made me even more angry, and you know what that means. I was _not _going to phase in front of my mother.

KT's feather light kiss on my forehead snapped me from my thoughts. I looked up at her and into her eyes. She was so beautiful that it made me want to cry.

She didn't say anything to me, and she didn't have to. I pulled her closer to me and held her against my chest. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't.

"I'm going to take a shower," she mumbled into my chest as I held her.

I sighed before loosing my grip and letting her crawl out of my arms. She had on basketball shorts and a small cami. The way her cami hugged her body made her look that much more sexy.

I striped my eyes from her chest immediately, trying to shove my wondering thoughts out of my head.

"You don't have to be so chaste you know," she teased, going over to her closet to get her clothes. "It's not like I'm naked."

I shuddered at that thought. Those carried away thoughts were coming back...

She then turned around slowly, her expression canny. "You haven't seen me naked... have you?"

I instantly blushed. There was that one night during patrol I made a wider loop so that I could pass by her bedroom. She had had the shades open and she had just come back from swim practice, so she was taking off her swimsuit...

"Don't look so guilty," she giggled, carrying her clothes into the bathroom. "It was my fault that I left the shades open."

A small smile crept onto my face. She closed the door behind her and I listened as the shower started running. I was being naughty, imagining me in there with her, touching her, feeling her, kissing her. It had become harder recently. The more we kissed, the more I wanted to do. But I felt so guilty. My self control right now was at an all time low, so these little games she's been playing with me, aren't helping one bit.

I decided to get up and do something, so I went out to the kitchen, where Emily was preparing the breakfast, soft music playing from the speakers around her.

"Good morning Embry," Emily greeted me as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning. Need any help?"

She smiled. "That's very nice of you."

She handed me a bowl of batter to help mix, and she went on to busy herself with the plate of fruit. I stirred the thick batter slowly, watching the egg mix into the brownish gunk.

"So I was thinking you need to take KT on a date," Emily stated.

I stopped stirring. "A date?"

"Yeah, like, a real date. You know, you get dressed up and take her out to dinner."

"Oh." I began stirring again. "She told me she didn't like that kind of stuff."

Emily laughed and said, "Every girl loves to dress up with a hot guy and go to dinner with them. Trust me."

I smiled. "So I could take her tonight? Like to the diner?"

"Oh no no no," Emily shook her head and took the bowl of batter from me. "Like Lake Crescent Lodge."

"In Port Angeles?"

"Yes. It's the nicest restaurant within a two hour drive."

I ran my hand through my short cropped hair, debating the possibilities.

"If you don't have any nice clothes, you can borrow some of Sam's. I'd say he's about the same size, if not bigger than you."

Emily poured the batter onto the pan. It made a hissing noise as it cooked.

"I'll think about it," I stated as I began to walk back to KT's bedroom where the shower had stopped running.

As soon as stepped into the room, a strong smell slammed into my nostrils.

Blood.

"KT?" I ran towards the bathroom and she stepped out, just in a towel that was wrapped around her body. Blood streamed down her leg.

"Oh sorry. I accidentally cut my leg while I was shaving. I didn't think it was that bad but it hasn't stopped bleeding."

She sat down on the bed and I went into the bathroom and grabbed some tissues and toilet paper. I tried not to focus on the fact that she was only in a towel, and under that towel she was _naked_...

_Focus Embry...Focus..._

"Here, keep the pressure on it," I ordered, pressing the tissues to her cut. "I'm going to get Emily and find some bandaids."

I walked quickly out into the front room and informed Emily who ordered me to keep watch on the pancakes while she got the first aid kit. I could barely stand still as I stood by the stove. I strained to her what they were saying and what was going on in KT's room.

Five minutes later Emily walked calmly out of the room. She put the first aid kit back in the closet and came over to take the job she had given me.

"She's all better. Now go ask her out on the date, seriously Embry."

"I was just about to go do that actually," I mumbled before walking back to the room.

KT was getting dressed in the bathroom, the door slightly ajar.

"Hey Kate, can I ask you something?"

The shuffling in the bathroom stopped. "Yeah sure?"

I cleared my throat. "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?"

There was complete silence. I hoped she was ok with it.

Suddenly her head peeked out from behind the door. Her face was bright with her smile that went from ear to ear. She was gorgeously happy.

"Really? Like where?" she asked excitedly.

"Lake Crescent Lodge. It's in Port Angeles. It'll be a bit of a drive, but it's a nice restaurant." I shrugged, keeping my eyes down nervously.

"Does it require getting dressed up?"

I swallowed. "Yeah?"

A squeal escaped form her lips and she leapt out of the bathroom and into my arms.

"Of course I would! I would love to go with you!"

I wrapped my arms around her as she hugged me. I was thankfully glad Emily had mentioned this, and also that KT had finished getting dressed before she came out to hug me.

"What time?" she asked stepping back, excitement in her eyes.

"I'll come by around four-thirty. That will give us time to get there in a decent time."

She smiled. "Okay!"

After we ate with the pack for breakfast I left to get ready. My mom was home then and I told her about my date. We argued for a good thirty minutes about it and I finally convinced my mom to act nice when KT came.

_Fine Embry, _she had said. _I'll be nice to her, but only this time._

So that was good enough for me. I wanted KT to have a good impression on my mother.

Sam lent me some nice khakis and a button down. I showered and cleaned my room, making it look nice and presentable in case we came in here.

_Embry! What the hell are you thinking? _My head told me.

_That's right. Girls don't want to have sex in a room that's dirty. _My wolf encouraged in my head.

I tried to ignore this as I sat in the living room watching TV, waiting for four-thirty to come around. My wolf needed to mate so badly, and not only my mate, but me as well. I wanted her so badly it hurt. Now I understood what Sam was going through when he had to wait for Emily to heal after the attack. For me, I was just going to wait until the right time. When she was ready, she was ready. But now would not be the time.

Four-thirty finally came around, so I hopped into my mom's car and drove to her house. I walked right in and waiting in the front room when Emily told me she was still getting ready. She had that smile on her face that meant she knew I was going to like it.

"She'll be out in a second," Quil chuckled as he played with Claire.

Claire shoved a barbie in his hand for him to play with. Quil made the barbie walk along the floor and hug the barbie Claire had. She giggled playfully.

I remember thinking how cute they were when they were together... how good of a father Quil was going to be, when I heard someone softly clear their throat.

I turned to look and froze where I was standing.

KT was absolutely beautiful standing there in a short, dark blue dress. It had no straps and didn't leave much to imagine. The deep blue color brought out the darker part of the ocean in her eyes. Her hair was curled in soft white-blonde curls down past her shoulders. My breath caught in my throat, as I was completely stunned by her beauty.

A touch of pink filled her cheeks as she watched me stare at her.

"And you look great yourself," she murmured as she laced her fingers through mine.

I still couldn't say anything as we walked out the door and over to my car. It was all I could do not to kiss her and love her right there...right here...right _now._

* * *

The dinner was delicious, and I felt like the date went extremely well. I told her about my old fascination with pennies; how I used to collect them. She laughed for five minutes about that. We talked and laughed for a long time, before getting up to dance on the small dance floor they had set up. They played slow songs, and it was there, our bodies touching, and our lips inches apart, that we both realized how much we really wanted each other.

I payed the ticket and then we left, both completely silent on the way back. The sexual tension between us rising every second.

I pulled into my driveway, half expecting my mom to be there, half not. My half not was correct. She sometimes stayed the night at the doctors house so she could fix big breakfast's for him in the morning when he had meetings. His house was big enough that I knew sleeping far enough away from him wouldn't be a big problem. I wasn't worried. But I was severely disappointed that KT wouldn't be able to meet my mother. I knew she left on purpose. She didn't want to meet her. This angered me, but I would have to save my anger for later.

I went over and opened the door for KT, then hand in hand we walked into the house. As soon as the door closed behind us I pressed her against it and kissed with the same urgency that she kissed me back with.

"All night," I whispered against her lips, "I haven't been able to keep my hands off you."

She entangled her fingers into my hair, sending electrifying waves down my spine. My hands traveled down her back, lower and lower till I reach the area right below her bottom. I pushed up so that her leg would hitch around my waist.

I kissed along her neck as I picked her up, carrying her back to my bedroom. I set her down once we got back into the room. She pressed me against the door this time and helped me undo the buttons on my shirt. As soon as it was off her lips met mine, while her hands traveled up my stomach over my abs. I groaned with pleasure and felt myself harden with her every touch.

She felt me against her and she laughed sexily, biting down on my lower lip. A growl escaped my lips before I could help it.

"Very sexy," she murmured against my lips as I struggled with the zipper at the back of her dress.

When I was finally able to get it undone she let it fall to the floor to expose black lace lingerie. My eyes widened as I took in her luscious beauty.

"Fuck," I muttered before taking her in my arms and laying her on the bed, her hair, splaying across the white pillows.

My lips moved down her neck and to her chest where I lightly bit one of her protruding nipples.

She moaned and entangled her fingers in my hair.

"Oh God Embry," she whispered as I made my lips move down her stomach and to her panties. I could smell her desire for me as she parted her legs slightly.

_Woah, Embry dude, what are you doing? Slow down, this is all moving too quickly. She might not be ready._

I immediately jumped off the bed and turned around so I couldn't see her.

"Embry what's wrong?" she asked concerned. I heard her climb off the bed and walk towards me.

I put my face in my hands. "I don't want to push you. I-I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my back.

"You're not making me do anything. I want this," she whispered.

And she didn't have to say it again. She fumbled with my pants zipper and stripped them down, exposing my hardened erection.

"Wow," I heard her whisper before she grasped me in her hands. I wasn't expecting it and I gasped.

"Oh, God, Kate. You-you seriously overestimate my self control."

"Make love to me Embry," she whispered into my ear, pulling us both back to the bed. "Show me how much you love me," she whispered again, pulling me on top of her.

KT pulled the sheets over us as I helped her dispose of her underwear.

"Are you sure?" I asked in uneven breaths. But she didn't have to answer me. Instead we melted into each other's arms, bodies molded together as I pressed into her.

With every sigh, moan, cry, I made love to this woman. A woman I thought I would have forever. A woman that guided me through the darkness with her glorious light.

"I love you," I whispered to her, over and over again. "I love you."

But this was only the beginning.

* * *

_I know you were waiting for this to happen... haha finally. If you want to see what KT's dress looks like there's a link on my page to my photobucket album of my story. Can anyone guess what's going to happen? LOL any quesions or comments just leave a review. thanks! (;_


	17. Chapter 17

I awoke that morning, wrapped in Embry's over heated arms, snuggled up against his chest. I was literally, drenched with sweat, from head to toe. But right now, who could be happier?

Events from the night before flooded through my mind, making a smile spread across my face.

_No regrets._ I remember thinking to myself as we drove home from the restaurant.

I reached up and slowly ran my finger along his collarbone, tracing the soft skin there. His sleeping face looked so peaceful, there were no worry lines creased in his forehead. He was so amazingly beautiful in the morning light that streamed through the windows.

"Why are you staring at me?" Embry grumbled, his eyes still closed and his voice thick with sleep.

I giggled softly. "It's romantic."

"It's creepy," he moaned, opening his eyes to stare at me. I smile at him and he chuckles.

I reach up to stroke his hair, and that's when I notice it. There is something darkish yellow on my arm. I freeze and evaluate the smudge more closely. But it's not a smudge, it's a bruise.

And that's when I realize there are bruises all up and down my arms. Not only that, but they are shaped like fingers... like someone had grabbed me too tightly.

I quickly hide my arms back under the covers, no matter how freakishly hot it is down there.

But Embry has not failed to see the concern on my face. "What's wrong?"

I try to hide my confusion and worry with a smile but he knows me better than that.

"I have to pee," I say quickly, changing the subject.

"Ok."

I frowned at him. "So turn around!"

He groaned. "Really? I mean it's not like-"

"Embry." I said firmly, giving him my long stare.

"KT," he mimicked, giving me the same look.

We laid there and stared at each other for a while before he finally gave up, sighing as he rolled over so his back was facing me, his face, smashed into the pillow.

"Thank you," I whispered, kissing the back of his shoulders.

I quickly slid out from under the sheets and found a long sleeve t-shirt of his lying on the floor. I grabbed it and pulled it over my small body. It looked like a dress on me.

I opened the door and began to quietly tip toe down the hallway. I hadn't really noticed where the bathroom was when we came in, so now I'd have to search for it.

I walked out into the kitchen and immediately froze when I saw a woman leaning against the counter, staring at me. I felt the heat flush to my cheeks. It was Embry's mom.

"Well hello there," she greeted, smiling at me.

I swallowed. "Hi."

"You probably need some clothes, don't you? I think I have some that might fit you, because I'm sure that you wouldn't want to wear Embry's t-shirt around everywhere."

She smiled at me as she came over and put an arm around my shoulder, walking us back into a small bedroom. I could only assume it was hers.

I stood by the door as I watched her dig through her neatly stacked doors. I was so embarrassed I had to grip the door frame to keep myself standing. I had thought Embry said his mother wouldn't be home till later.

"Ah, here we are," she exclaimed, pulling out some sweats and a t-shirt.

She came over to me, her face wrinkling into an almost forced smile. My heart was pounding so loudly I prayed she couldn't hear it.

"I used to wear them all the time when I was your age. The bathroom is down the hall and to the left, by the way."

I thanked her and took the clothes, heading as fast as I could to the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door behind me, all my breath came out at once. I put my hand over my heart as I tried to slow my breathing.

"Oh my gosh," I mouthed to myself as I pulled the shirt off and slipped into the sweats.

I evaluated the bruises that lined my arms and waist. This was terribly odd. I don't ever remember him squeezing me that hard. But all of this couldn't have been him, could it? I didn't know, but I knew for one that I couldn't show him, and I was immediately grateful Ms. Call had given me pants and a sweat-shirt to go over my t-shirt. If he knew he had done this to me, he would never touch me again in fear of hurting me. I couldn't let that happen.

I quickly pulled the sweatshirt over my head and walked calmly out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen.

"Would you like some bacon and eggs?" Ms. Call asked, her back to me.

"Sure," my voice cracked and I cleared it.

"Here, I made some coffee, you can have some if you'd like." She pointed to a couple of cups and a steaming cup of coffee.

I padded over to where she was and poured myself some. We said nothing to each other as we each fixed our breakfast.

I silently wondered why she was being this nice to me. Maybe it was because she knew something I didn't. What if this coffee was poisoned?

I took a slow sip of it, waiting for pain to spread through my body. But nothing happened.

"Mom what are you-"

Embry came out in just his boxers. I tried to hide a smile that crept on my lips.

"Oh for heaven's sake Embry, go put some clothes on. We have a guest!" Ms. Call exclaimed, waving the spatula in the air.

I bit down on my lip to hide the laughter bubbling up inside me. Embry's face was bright red, and as soon as his eyes met mine, he turned another shade deeper. Though his face was filled with shock and embarrassment, his eyes sparkled with laughter.

He quickly turned around and went back to his room.

"Boys these days," she grumbled to herself. "Here, come sit down. Your eggs are done."

She led me to a small round table full of mail, papers, and other work related things. She quickly cleared a spot for me and herself, trying to hide the stack of bills before I could see - to much failure. But I acted like I hadn't.

"There you go, enjoy," she smiled, though her eyes said differently.

She was going to kill poor Embry.

"I'm really sorry about that. I could have sworn she said she wouldn't be back until later. I feel awful about the whole thing."

Embry apologized again and again as he drove me back to Emily's house, and lord knows what I was going to expect there.

"Embry, it's fine. Your mother was actually very, _very _nice to me the whole time."

He sighed.

"Except for the fact that she looked like she was going to tear your head right off your body when you told her I was the one who insisted on using protection. Which, I still have no idea why you told her that. Embarrassed the hell out of me."

He chuckled, "If I hadn't of said anything, she would have ripped your head off instead. She always thought I was the good one. I think she needed to know who was the better one in this situation."

I shook my head, a smile creeping up on my face. "I just hope I'll never have to go to the office anytime soon."

We pulled into the dirt driveway that led to Emily's house. It was a bit early, but I knew everyone would already be awake.

"I hope you had a good time, I mean it. I feel terrible about everything that happened this morning, I wish it had played out differently."

Instead of answering him though, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was perfect."

I grabbed the bag with all the clothes I had worn the night before and climbed out of the car.

I took a deep breath, I didn't know what to expect from Emily. And lord knew who was going to be in there hanging out after their patrol. I just hoped it wasn't Paul.

I heard Embry's car pull away as I opened the door and stepped in. The house smelled like muffins, and was quiet, except for the loud blare of the TV. Whoever it was, was watching ESPN. It didn't take me long to guess.

Paul.

I tried to hide my angst as I walked into the living room where he sat sprawled on the couch. As soon as he caught sight of me, he flashed his gorgeous white smile,which made me think, _so that's how he always makes the girls go crazy._

But not me. Definitely not me.

"Welcome home, sport," he said, that smile still spread across his face.

"Yes, it is nice to be home, to some piece and quiet," I said kindly, as I reached for the remote and clicked off the TV.

He frowned. "I was watching that."

"I heard."

"So, I hear you've joined the dark side," he said a little louder as I began to walk back to my room. I stopped and turned to look at him, giving him a questioning look.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You know, the non-virgin side of the spinning wheel."

I glared. "Why don't you stay the hell out of my business Paul."

"Hey, I was just making a point," he said innocently, holding his hands up in the air.

"Whatever."

"You won't have to tell me anything, I'll just see it in his thoughts on the next patrol. I'm sure it will be very detailed."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Well lucky you, finally getting to see how it happened. You sure must be special."

He smiled that smile again, so I turned to leave, only to hear his voice, once again, interrupting my forced calm presence.

"So what'd he give you, the _hot beef injection?_" he sneered.

Don't get mad KT. Don't you dare get mad!

"You know," I said sighing, fighting the urge to scream at him and tackle him to the ground, "I thought when you imprint it makes you become a man. I guess it didn't work with you."

"Oh no, I've always been a man. You just don't know what men are like."

I shrugged. "Sure whatever. I just hope your imprint finds you revolting."

He laughed. "Oh darling, if you could see things from my point of view, maybe you would understand."

"Oh yeah, sure. I totally think I would understand. And I would love to see from your point of view, but... I can't get my head that far up my ass. Sorry."

He cocky facade was losing it's strength.

"Very cute KT, but you really need to get that ego of yours in check, because seriously, you're talking to the wrong guy," he growled, his eyes darkening with anger.

I snorted. "Right, and what makes you think you're that much better than me Paul? You've been going through the best four years of your life. Too bad it ends when we graduate."

This time, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, controlling his anger. I crossed my arms.

"You really push your limits little girl," he opened his eyes, a small smile spreading across his lips. "But it's ok, because watching porn with you in it, is so much better than the store bought stuff."

That was it. That was so fucking it.

"Do you ever think before you speak? God, you are so fucking disgusting, did you know that? I mean seriously, if anymore shit comes out of your mouth-"

"Ok guys," Emily interrupted, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Paul why don't you head on home," she ordered as she began to push my body down the hallway.

"Fuckin' prick," I muttered.

She pushed me lightly into my room, taking the bag from my hands.

"Why don't you just hop in the shower and when you're out we will talk?" she smiled at me and I nodded, sighing as I walked over to my drawer full of clothes.

"I'll wash this," she added as she closed the door quietly behind me.

I slammed my fist down on the dresser.

Ok, so I did feel a little bit guilty... and maybe a little upset about what happened, but who doesn't their first time? I mean, it felt so right with him. I was just giddy with happiness, and I still am. Does Embry feel the same way?

I thought more about my bruises and my actions while I took a nice refreshing shower. It felt good on my skin, like it was washing away all the guilt and just leaving me with the happy and soft clean feeling.

After I got out, I decided to call Ray and fill her in on everything new. She would probably die on the other end.

I dialed her number and she answered on the second ring.

"It's been weeks since you last called me. I'm offended," she said blatantly into the phone.

I laughed. "I'm sorry, I've been so busy. And hello to you to, by the way."

"Busy-shmizee. We have a lot to catch up on," there was a beat, "So hows the boy Matt has been telling me about?"

"He's been _wonderful,_" I said with a voice I barely recognized.

There was silence on the other end.

"Ray?"

"You didn't... YOU DID! You did, didn't you? Oh girl! I told you that one day it would happen! I told you! Now you can thank me for all those times I filled you in on how to do everything. You should be crying at my feet thanking me. I saved your life, Kat my girl!"

She squealed into the phone. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"You saved my life, not my virginity," I joked as I went into the front room to get outside. I figured I would have better signal.

"Well, I never cared about mine like you did yours. So I guess this means you really like this kid?"

I opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. The wind blew lightly in the trees, and the thick grey clouds passed slowly overhead.

"Oh Ray, he's not just a kid," I sighed, leaning against the porch railing.

"Ha, right, your man. You sound completely dazed. When did this happen? I'll have to fill Mattie in about every little detail."

I shook my head. "Last night."

"Of course, I should have guessed. Did you two use protection?"

I groaned. "Don't _worry about it._"

"Fine. Besides, you're going to come back to Hawaii for the summer anyways. Kristy already has your ticket bought and ready to go!"

I froze. "What?"

She scoffed. "Don't act so surprised. We made the deal when we moved remember? It was the only way you were willing to go to Washington! And don't worry, you can bring tall, dark, and handsome along with you. We bought two tickets."

"You really didn't need to do that Ray, that's too much money to spend on someone like me."

"Oh shut up," she snapped, "just thank me and get over it."

I laughed. "So what about you? You have anybody yet?"

"I'm moving from guy to guy because I don't take high school relationship's seriously. Honestly KT, I thought you knew me better. But, since you had to ask, I'm currently with Anthony Navalta."

I gasped dramatically. "You're with him? He is so not your type!"

We both began laughing when I heard Emily clear her throat behind me. I stopped laughing and swallowed.

"Uhh, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later," I said quickly into the phone.

"Call me in three days, and don't forget. I never get to talk to you!" she cried before I quickly hung up the phone.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"Why don't you take a seat with me," she offered nicely, pointing to the two wooden rocking-chairs situated nicely with a small table in the middle. A pot of yellow flowers sat on top.

We sat down to together and she took a deep breath.

"Do you know why I want to talk to you?"

I hesitated. I didn't know how I was supposed to answer that. If I said yes, she would ask me what it was about. If I said no, she would probably criticize me because we both knew what it was about.

"Maybe?"

She smiled. "Why are you so scared I'm going to lecture you about the values of staying a virgin till your married? I certainly didn't. And Embry imprinted on you. Not to make any assumptions or anything, but I'm sure you two will stay with each other for the rest of your life."

I said nothing as I stared off into the trees.

"And of course, your not my daughter, so I couldn't tell you what to do. I think I need to go through having my own children before I can qualify as being a good mother."

"Oh Emily, you're already a great mother," I insisted, grabbing her non-scarred hand in mine.

She smiled. "Well, you always get nervous when it's about that time. I mean, I'm getting married in a month. That's so soon."

"Too soon?" I wondered.

"It has nothing to do with Sam. I've been living with him for a little more than a year now. I would marry that hunkie any day. I just... I've never really liked weddings. They always make me nervous."

I laughed. "They make me nervous too."

We sat there in silence after that, enjoying the whistling wind in the trees, and the soft patter of rain that had begun to fall.

"So I got a call today from your school in Hawaii. They are sending up your finals since you got here so late in the school year they will have to grade you on their finals instead of LPHS's finals. Is that ok? They are going to send up some study guides for you so you know what's going to be on them."

"Oh well that's good. I've been wondering what I was going to do about that since I missed a semester and half here."

"People care about you KT. They wouldn't leave you hanging," she said, getting up to head back inside.

I watched her, and she opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then she didn't. Instead she smiled and went back inside.

Staring off into the forest, I began to think of my mother.

* * *

_SO there you go! You finally get to meet Embry's mother. But you will get more of her later in the story! (: review!_


	18. Chapter 18

_I'm running towards the hospital. I'm sprinting as fast as I can. _

"_KT wait!" Kerrie calls from behind me as I take off. I want to see my parents, I need to see my parents._

_I burst through the hospital doors and into the emergency room. I search the room while people stare back at me, watching my wild expression._

"_Where are my parents?" I'm yelling now. The lady at the desk looks at me, then looks down the hallway to my right._

_First I see doctors, then I see stretchers, and then... I see blood._

"_Mom! Dad!" I scream and sprint down the hallway to where they are. _

_The doctors see my approach and they crowd in front of me. They're telling me to stay back, to go back to the waiting room, but I can't. I'm screaming and struggling in their restraining arms. _

_And that's when I see my mom. But I don't know how I can tell it's my mom because her body is so bloody and mangled. It looks like something you would see in a horror movie. Her body is jolting this way and that like she's having a seizure. _

_I can't breathe. "Mom..."_

_Then I'm falling, and I feel a sharp pain in my head._

"_Get her out of here!" Someone is shouting orders and suddenly I'm fully awake. Hands yank me from the ground. _

"_KT, everything's going to be okay," Kerrie's voice is right next to my ear. I put my fingers up to my head and I feel something warm and wet. Blood, my blood, my mom's blood. It's suddenly everywhere. Blood splatters the wall, the floor. It's all over the doctors apron. My mom's body is still jolting on the stretcher, and I can't move. I can't breathe. I'm frozen, scared, shocked..._

_And that's when I scream._

I'm screaming when I wake up. I shoot up into a sitting position, my body is covered in sweat and the oxygen isn't coming into my lungs fast enough. I put my hand over my heart and try to slow my breathing, taking deep breaths.

My comforter is all the way at the end of the bed and the sheets are stuck to my sweaty legs.

I run my fingers through my hair. "It's just a dream KT," I say to myself.

But it wasn't. I was reliving a memory. A memory that has haunted my thoughts for four years. In my sleep, everything felt so _real._

I looked over at my clock. 2:36 a.m. I couldn't go back to sleep now. I was too afraid. The nightmares would come back. If only Embry was here to comfort me...

I sighed before climbing out of bed and tip toeing to the kitchen. The house was dark and quiet, and every step I took the wooden floor squeaked lightly. I held my breath as I turned on the kitchen light, half expecting something to jump out and grab me. But nothing happened and I began to breathe again. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I downed it in about two seconds.

"If you hadn't of turned on the light I would have thought you were a robber."

I whipped around to face Jacob, his smug smile illuminating his face. He leaned casually against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled, turning back around to fill my glass again.

"Needed a place to crash after my patrol."

I scoffed. "And you couldn't just go to your own house?"

"Em's house was closer. And I was pretty tired."

I took a swig of my water and sloshed it around in my mouth. "So what's going on with you and Bella?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that question is not up for discussion," he said in a smart tone.

I turned around to smirk. "Well earlier you seemed to have been quite willing to share."

He laughed. "Well that was when you were nice."

I grumbled something incoherent before putting my glass in the sink and going to walk in front of him, my hands crossed over my chest.

"I was trying to help you out. Embry always complains about being in your head. I just thought that maybe as I friend, you could rant about it to me."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Right. I remember last time I tried to talk to you, you slapped me and walked away. Am I correct?"

I smirked. "And tell me you wouldn't act the same if you were rejected in public...oh wait!"

He glared. "Like I said, you turned mean."

I was the one who laughed this time. "Call it whatever. Besides, from what Embry says, I'm pretty sure Bella isn't that interested in you."

"Well then, I'm going to prove you both wrong."

"Whatever," I sighed as I tried to squeeze by him through the doorway but he put his arm up in my way.

"KT. You were screaming. Is everything ok?"

I noticed the change in his voice. Smart attitude to compassion in half a second.

But instead of acting on the intense emotions welling up inside me that Jacob had reminded me of, I forced a fake grimace, mocking Jacob earlier.

"I'm sorry, that question is not up for discussion."

He didn't smile but he loosened his grip and let me pass. I switched off the light as I did, leaving him standing in the dark.

* * *

"So you know White's AP US history final is going to be a total bitch. I looked over the study guide. Like, I'm not even kidding, I couldn't answer a single question on the damn thing."

The locker room was full of girls as we all stripped out of our clothes and yanked on our swimming suits. I tried to stay in the corner so they wouldn't notice my bruises as much.

"Maybe that's because you didn't read, bonehead."

I chuckled as I pulled my shirt off over my head. As I began to undress, I noticed Kim's eyes on me. I slowly met her stare.

She looked at me with concerned eyes. "What happened?"

I looked at the other girls before shaking my head, indicating that I would tell her later.

Practice was hell today. Besides all the dryland we had to do, we had to do several variations between fly, breast, and free style all as fast as we could, with minimal breaks. I was absolutely exhausted.

When practice ended, I stayed after to do extra stretches to keep my already sore muscles loose. My coach came over to talk to me about my progress, the swim program over the summer, and so on. So by the time I was ready to get to the locker room and change, everyone had left.

Or so I thought.

I swung open the locker room door and froze as immediately as I saw Jared and Kim intensely making out. I laughed inside because even though the door was loud, they hadn't heard me.

I crossed my arms and cleared my throat.

Kim jumped off Jared, and made sort of a squeaking noise. Her face flooded a bright red color. Jared, took the honors of glaring at me.

"Did I interrupt something?" I asked innocently, trying to hide my smile.

Kim sheepishly smiled. "I didn't know you were still here."

I shrugged and grabbed my clothes and then took my turn to glare at Jared. "I need to change. So out."

I pointed to the door. He looked from me, to Kim, to the door. Kim nodded and he stood up to kiss her on the forehead then he left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

As soon as he was gone, I raised my eyebrow, my arms still crossed on my chest.

"It was his idea," she grumbled.

I laughed before stripping my suit and pulling on some underwear.

"So my bruises," I stated bluntly. "I think Embry did this to me."

Kim stared at me with concerned eyes. "Did you tell him?"

"He hasn't seen them. I've been very good at hiding them. I don't want him to know. If he does, he'll never touch me again. I don't know why I have them. I almost never get bruises. And plus, I don't ever remember him squeezing me that hard. Well, up here at least."

Kim's face flushed red when she understood the last part. I cracked a smile.

"So you promise you won't tell Jared? Cause if Jared thinks it, Embry will think it too."

She nodded as I pulled on my hoodie.

"You should take an ice bath. It will help," Kim said as I began to walk out the door.

I turned around. "That's a good idea. Thanks."

And so off to Minit Mart I went.

As I drove home with my three 8lb. ice bags, I thought about calling Embry. We barely even spoke to each other today. He seemed so concerned about something. I knew he was trying to listen to the different things I had to say, but he was definitely focused on something else. He almost seemed, agitated about something. So when I asked him what was wrong, he had simply brushed it off like nothing and placed a nice, chaste kiss on my lips.

And that was it.

I had no idea why, or what it was about, but I was going to find out.

When I arrived home I had to drag the bags in one at a time. Yes, I was that weak. My arms felt like spaghetti noodles. Emily offered to help, but I was insistent on doing it myself.

I poured the bags into the tub and striped to just my sports bra and shorts. I slowly lowered myself in the stunning cold ice. I winced with every inch I moved lower.

I sat in the freezing waters for twenty minutes before I pulled my numb body out and wrapped myself in a towel. I dried off and pulled on some of my warm sweats. These were the moments where I wished Embry was here to warm me up. Too bad he had patrol at night these days. I hoped that he would come here after the patrol and sleep with me. It seems that I don't have nightmares whenever he's around to hold me.

I trudged out to the dining room where Emily had laid out a place for me. A glass of milk and a plate of meat and vegetables. Good, I was starving.

"Hard practice today?" Emily asked, coming in and sitting down next to me as I shoveled down my food.

I nodded since my mouth was full.

She smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

I swallowed. "Sure."

"Are you taking your anti-depressants?"

I almost choked on my food. Oh the hell did she know I packed those? I had hid them deep in my drawer. And, why would she think I was taking them? Was I acting depressing all of the sudden?

"Uhh..." It was all I managed to choke out. I was a deer caught in headlights.

"Kerrie called, she was just wondering," Emily said quickly, seeing my reaction.

"Oh, well. No, no I haven't been."

She nodded. "That's all I needed to know."

I smiled and shoved another bite in my mouth before she could ask another question.

* * *

Nightmares plagued my dreams once again. I was woken up by the sound of my screaming and the sickly feel of sweat that drenched my whole body. Though Jacob wasn't out there to greet me in the kitchen, I could see his motionless body passed out on the couch when I snuck in to get a drink.

During school, Embry was still acting the same way he did the day before. Agitated, distracted, worried. It had me worrying. He claimed he was just fine, but I wouldn't believe it.

"Embry, what is wrong?" I asked him, grabbing his arm before he could walk away from me to his next class.

He gave me a confused expression. "Nothing."

I glared. "Oliver Embry Call, do not lie to me. You have been acting strange ever since our date Saturday night. I don't know if you are having second thoughts or what, but I want to know."

His tensed face lightened up and he sighed, rubbing his forehead with his long fingers. "Oh KT, it has nothing to do with our date. It was wonderful and I would do it over again and again. It's just..."

I waited as he collected his thoughts.

"There's just this situation that has come up, it has me all worried..."

"What situation?" I asked him hurriedly, interrupting him.

He shook his head. "We really shouldn't be talking about this in school."

"No, tell me now!" I urged.

He threw his head back, then looked at the floor before saying: "There's a vampire army coming to Forks. We are going to have to fight them."

I couldn't speak. The words I could have said, the words I might have said, were stuck in my throat. A vampire _army_? It would be like the ultimate vampire vs. werewolf showdown. That means lives could be lost. This wasn't just bad, this was _really _bad. No wonder he's been unfocused for the past couple of days.

"Say something KT," Embry whispered, his concerning eyes sweeping over me.

I swallowed. "Well I wasn't expecting that."

He chuckled and pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. "That's why I didn't want to tell you at school. Now you'll be worried about it all day. But you don't need to be, I'll be just fine."

The bell rang and I reluctantly let go and went to my class. I couldn't pay attention the whole time. All I could think of was one of the vampires ripping Embry to pieces and chewing them up like gummy bears. Ok, maybe I was exaggerating a bit, but I was worried. What was I supposed to think of? A nice peaceful death?

When I got home, Embry opted to do the afternoon shift so that he could stay with me tonight. I needed him to chase away the nightmares I'd been having recently. So I worked on my reviews by myself until Emily came and asked if I wanted to run some errands with her. I was bored out of mind so I agreed.

"I need to stop by the hospital really quick and give a gift to this friend of mine's mother. Want to come in with me?" Emily asked as we pulled up to the large white hospital in Forks.

I felt like puking. All I could do was stare in horror at the place. When the white outside walls started to splotch a blood red, I quickly looked away and tried to think of something else.

"No I'll pass," I said in a weak voice.

"Are you sure? Is everything ok?"

I nodded quickly and forced a smile. "Yeah, everything's ok. I just... don't like hospitals."

"Alright. I'll be out in a few minutes."

As soon as she left I leaned over and pressed my palms to the sides of my head. This was what I used to do right after my parents were killed. The pressure seemed to block out all the bad memories and pain that would seep into my thoughts.

I didn't know how long I'd been doing it before I heard a light tap on the window. I sat up quickly and saw Jacob standing by the window, smiling.

I opened the door. "What are you doing here? Why do I keep seeing you everywhere now?"

"Scoot over," he ordered. So when I didn't, he squished his warm body next to mine, forcing me to scoot over, then slid us across the seat, closing the door behind us.

"You were kind of scaring me, pressing your hands against your head like you were in pain or something. I thought you might of been suffering from an aneurysm."

I laughed. "My head's fine, but thanks for worrying about me."

He gave me a genuine smile. "So what's wrong then?"

"Nothing's wrong."

He rolled his eyes. "Weren't you just playing this game with Embry? KT, I can read you like a book. Somethings bothering you. Come on, spit it out."

I sighed. "I just don't like hospitals."

"Why?"

I felt annoyed. This was none of his business. "Because."

He moved his face closer to mine. "Why?"

I turned away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"KT," he said softly, stroking the side of my face with his thumb.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Now look what he's done. He's made me lose control again.

Then all of the sudden he grabbed my wrist and held it up to his nose. I whipped around to stare at him. His eyes were closed, and it looked like he was inhaling it. I snatched it away.

'"What are you doing?" I snapped.

He eyes flew open. "Wait. Stop, let me see."

"Why?"

He gently grabbed my wrist. "I just want to see something."

He then put my wrist back to his nose and took a long sniff. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" I whispered.

He dropped my wrist. "You smell different."

I stared at him. "I what?"

"Everyone has a distinct smell. For Emily, it's honeysuckle. I would be able to smell her from a mile away. As for you, you smell like citrus. Like Hawaii. But now you smell different. The citrus is still the dominant thing I smell, but there's something mixed in with it. Another smell, something I've never smelled before."

"Is it... a bad smell?" I asked nervously.

He shook his head. "No, not bad... just different."

Emily opened the door then, startling us both.

"What are you two doing in here?" she asked playfully, before kicking Jacob out.

The ride home was silent. Emily could tell I wasn't in the mood to talk, so she didn't try to. I helped her make dinner, and by the time Embry came over and we had already eaten, and I was ready to go to bed.

I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. Though, I got a little distracted when Embry playfully tried to steal my toothbrush and put it in his own mouth to use. We ended up laughing and kissing, tickling and pinching each other till tears came to our eyes. And let me tell you, there is nothing better than the taste of laugh in your mouth. I think my teeth had never been cleaner.

We settled down in the bed together, his arms encircling me and my body curled up next to his. We laid like that till we heard the last of the voices from the living room go silent. Then Embry leaned up and switched off the lamp before burying his head between my neck and shoulder. I shivered when I felt his breath tickle the short hairs on my neck.

Minutes later, as I was just drifting off to sleep, I remembered what Jacob had told me earlier.

"Hey Embry?" I said out into the darkness.

There was a long pause of silence before I heard an answer.

"Hmmm?"

I swallowed. "Do you think I... smell different?"

There was no answer, but I felt the breath that once tickled my neck completely stop. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

Then his breath all came out at once.

"What makes you think that?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I was talking to Jacob today and he said I smelled different. He said that I usually smell like citrus, but there was something mixed into it. Something he'd never smelled before."

He then lifted himself up so he could stare down at me.

"Did he say what he thought it could be?"

I shook my head.

He frowned, then sighed. "It's probably nothing. Maybe something you ate that is still in your system. I don't know. But let's get some sleep."

"Ok," I whispered.

He settled back down beside me and soon I could tell he had fallen asleep. But all night I kept thinking about it. What if it meant something? Maybe he was right, maybe I had eaten something. But Jacob knows what food smells like. So what if there was something inside me?

What if that something, was alive?

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated! Life's been pretty busy with all these college courses I'm taking :/ But I will try to work more on my chapters! Speaking of which, I think I only have a couple left... maybe four or five, I can't decide. But the either way the end is soon! aahh! ~and if you didn't catch it, I borrowed a statement from Maggie Steifvaters book, Forever. Love it! Because it's so true!~ But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, then next one will probably be up in a couple of weeks. Thanks all my followers! You're reviews mean a lot to me! (: _


	19. Chapter 19

_I love you KT, _was the last thing I heard from Embry's lips before he went off to fight the vampires. He had slept with me all night last night, his arms cocooning me close to him. I never wanted him to leave, but when the first lights of the morning came, he left. I stretched out my fingers after him in longing, but he wasn't there. It made an aching begin deep in my chest.

"Embry," I mumbled weakly into the dim light of my room.

I listened hard and waited. But just like I had thought, there came no response. He really was gone.

And then I felt it.

With a burst of energy I thrust myself from the bed and sprinted into the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time. I puked till I couldn't puke anymore before collapsing onto the cool tile floor. My stomach churned uneasily and my head pounded. Of all days to be sick, it just had to be this day. It was probably the nerves.

"KT? Is everything alright?" I heard Emily's voice asked worriedly from my bedroom.

I moaned.

"Oh my!" she gasped, seeing my body sprawled out across the tile floor.

She helped me to my feet but before we could make any progress I hurled again. Holding my hair as I belched, she assured me that everything was going to be fine and that some Tylenol would clear it all up.

"Thanks," I whispered as she wiped my mouth with a wet washcloth.

She helped me back to my bed where I laid down uneasily.

"I'm sure it's just nerves. Try sleeping some more. It should help."

I groaned. "I don't think I can sleep."

She sighed. "I know, I honestly couldn't either."

I looked up at her worried face. The wrinkles lined across her forehead were more prominent today then they had been all week. But all in all they had been there.

"When Sam told you he loved you for the first time, what was you're response?"

Her soft eyes turned to mine. She hesitated before answering. "I rejected him. I told him I hated him. For Leah's sake."

"And that's when he hurt you?"

A shaky breath escaped from her lips. "Yes. KT why do you want to know?"

I swallowed. "What if something happened to me, or that is happening to me, will cause Embry to hurt me?"

"What do you mean? Embry would never hurt you. Don't think like that. What's wrong?"

"I don't know I mean-"

The puke shot up my throat again and I flew to the bathroom. As I belched she rubbed my back and told me it was ok when I started crying.

"What's wrong with me?" I whimpered as she helped lean me against the side of the bathtub.

Crouching down in front of me, she wiped my mouth off with a new wet washcloth.

"You probably just caught the flu. If you aren't better by tomorrow I'll call the doctor, alright?"

I nodded and she left to go get the tylenol.

I spent most of the morning sprawled out on the cool tile of the bathroom. I feared getting up would trigger another round of vile to spew from my mouth. But who knows, I didn't have anything left in my stomach to puke up.  
When Emily came in and told us we needed to go over to Billy Black's house while we waited for their arrival, my stomach no longer churned, but growled hungry, and though my head hurt, I felt a lot better. I washed my face, combed my hair, and got dressed quickly, all while shoving down a strawberry pop-tart I had insisted on eating.

"Billy said they should be back soon. He had heard the wolves howl earlier," Emily told me as we drove speedily along the road.

I kept my eyes scanning the woods for any sign of life.

"Finals are this next week. Are you prepared?" I could tell she was trying to change the subject, but honestly I had no inclination to think about finals right now.

We pulled into Billy's driveway and I immediately saw a police car. My stomach did a flip and my heart skipped a beat.

Emily must have seen my reaction because she coughed out a laugh.

"Don't worry that's just Charlie. Billy's friend... and Bella's father."

_Bella. _They were risking their lives for that girl. If any one of them got hurt, or even worse, killed, I would put full blame on her. Maybe even a few words.

I could tell Emily's eyes were on me as she turned off the truck.

"No bad thoughts about Bella, KT. She's a very nice girl. And she didn't want them to fight for her, so don't blame her if anything happens."

It was like she read my mind. "Fine. But that doesn't change anything."

She put her arm around my shoulder as we walked to the front door. "What would you do if you were in this situation?"

She opened the door and called out to Billy.

"I wouldn't be in this situation," I grumbled.

Emily laughed as Billy wheeled himself through the narrow entry-hall. "Hey there Em! And of course our dear KT!"

He held out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm sure we don't have to go through introductions," Emily said lightly.

I nodded and smiled.

"Charlie this is Sam's fiance Emily and his cousin KT Player," Billy said, turning his head back towards Charlie who walked slowly down the hallway.

He looked like an alright guy to me, though I could see Bella in his face. I bit my tongue and smiled.

"It's uh... nice to meet you Emily, and KT," he said awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you too," I say sweetly along with Emily and then make our way deeper into Jacob's house. It was small and meager, with a couch in front of a small TV. A round dinning table sat in the corner with strewn papers here and there.

"Please, take a seat on the couch. A game starts in a few minutes, you guys are welcome to watch," Billy offered as he rolled in behind us.

I politely took a seat. Emily sat next to me, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it gently. I knew she was just as worried as I was. Usually she was the one who was always so eager to start up a conversation with anyone she met, but today, she was silent as a mouse. I guess I had to be the strong one here.

"I think they'll be back soon. At least that's what I heard Embry say when they were all talking about it," I say quietly to Emily.

"Yeah, sometime here soon," she swallows.

The game started and Charlie and Billy were very interested in the game. It was a football game, but I couldn't see who was playing. Though I did wonder why there was one on since it was in the summer. Maybe it was an old one they were watching. But I couldn't tell, the only thing I could think about was Embry's head getting ripped off by some evil vampire. The thought made me sick to my stomach again.

I put my hand to my stomach and Emily grabbed it. "Don't think about it KT. They'll come back just fine."

But I could hear her voice waver as if even she wasn't sure they would come back alive.

Over the next hour we sat red-eyed in front of the TV screen, silently praying and hoping they would come back soon, and come back untouched. Just as the game was ending and I was about ready to explode, we heard loud howls nearby the house. All of our heads snapped to the back door.

"Are those wolves?" Charlie asked, astounded.

I wanted to bolt from seat right at that moment and sprint into the woods but I couldn't make my legs work, cause right at that second I heard a loud string of extremely vulgar language. I felt my face pale.

"Billy!" I heard Sam's firm voice call from outside.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as she jumped up and ran to the door. I got up to follow her but stopped as Billy wheeled in front of me, Charlie following.

"GOD FUCKING SHIT, DAMNIT ASS VAM-MOTORCYCLE!" I heard Jacob roaring as he entered the house, being carried by Sam and Embry.

Embry and I made eye contact and I felt all the air come out of me at once. He was ok.

"What happened?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"Motorcycle accident," said Sam quickly as they carried him down one of the hallways to what I'm guessing was his room.

"Bet you're glad she loves Cullen instead of me today, huh, Charlie?" Jacob grunts as he gets carried past Charlie.

I watch them disappear. Emily comes to stand next to me and pulls me into a hug. She doesn't have to say anything because we both already know. Jacob has been seriously hurt, and it was possible he might not make it. I feel the sickness coming back up again.

"Call Dr. Cullen," I hear Sam say. "He should be on his way, but we need him to hurry."

Embry appears from the hallway, walking slowly towards me with hesitant eyes.

"Is he going to be ok?" I whisper as he stands across from me.

A crease in his forehead begins to form. "Well, right now, it looks like all of the bones on the right side of his body have been crushed."

My breath catches in my throat and I feel slightly dizzy. I feel like my legs are going to give way beneath me, but suddenly Embry's warm arms are around me. I hold onto him like I'm never going to let go. I breath in the smell of his warm bare chest against my face.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," I whisper into his chest.

"I know," he whispers back, kissing the top of my head.

"Billy!" I hear a majestic voice call from the entry way.

"They're in the back room," Embry says and I feel a cool chill as two bodies pass by our embrace. I assume it's the doctor and somebody along with him.

"Let's go outside."

Embry pulls me from him and leads me outside where I see the rest of the pack waiting silently, sitting on the porch and the ground, heads down in worry. We take a seat on one of the steps and I curl myself up in Embry's lap.  
We wait there while we listen to Jacob's screams of agony. Each time making me jump slightly and bury my face in Embry's warm chest. He strokes my hair softly and murmurs things to me that I don't hear because I don't choose to listen.

When the screaming finally stops and Dr. Cullen walks out, I sit up and look at his face expectantly. He has a kind face, not to mention beautiful.

"With some sleep, Jacob will be just fine," he says in a melodic voice.

I feel the air rush out of my mouth and suddenly I am out of Embry's lap and running into the house.

"KT wait!" Embry calls after me but I'm gone. I brush past Sam and Emily, tight in an embrace and run back to Jacob's room. I rush to a halt just outside his door.

"Jake?" I whisper and I see him open his eyes. He's laying in bed, sweat drenching his forehead and face. He looks terrible but yet his sarcastic smile still spreads across his face.

"Came to give me one of those special kisses of yours?" he says jokingly.

I laugh and come to sit in a chair next to his bed. I run a hand over his forehead, pushing the wet hair off his head.

"Why do you care so much about a girl who would do this to you?" I ask him quietly, running my eyes over his whole still body.

His eyebrows scrunch into a frown. "She didn't do anything to me. It was a vampire."

"I know, but if you hadn't of liked her, then you wouldn't have fought for her, therefore you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

He laughs. "Even if I didn't like her, the vampires still would have come, and we would have still had to go protect our tribe. Don't be so self-centered KT."

I become defensive. "I am certainly not self-centered Jacob."

"Of course you are. All you worry about is what KT feels, and what KT wants. Ever since you've moved here that's how you've been."

"You don't know anything about me or what I've been through," I growl defensively.

"Oh I don't?" he snaps, "yeah so what you lost your parents, you're not the only one who lost one too."

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and the anger in his face suddenly disappears.

"I'm sorry," he says quickly, "I didn't mean to say that."

I shake my head. "No, I needed to hear that. I _am_ too caught up in myself. I'm sorry."

He grabs my hand in his. "It's ok. We all understand."

I smile and bring his hand up to my mouth so I can kiss it.

"I think you're a friend I want to keep," I say to him.

He laughs. "You think?"

We both chuckle quietly.

"Jacob, Bella's here to see you," Billy says from the doorway.

Jacob tenses, then lets go of my hand. I stand up and lean down to kiss his forehead.

"If she gives you any trouble just tell me and I'll beat her up for you," I whisper as I walk out.

"Thank you KT," he says sarcastically as I walk out the door.

I pass Bella in the hallway, and give her a, what my mom used to say, a 'not very nice' look. She stares back with a sort of innocent stare, one that makes me want to pop her in the face.

I reach Embry who is standing by the couch, waiting for me. I wrap my arms around him.

"Let's go home," I whisper, and he picks me up in his arms and carries me home.

* * *

The next few days seem to fly by. I was hardly prepared for my finals. Embry helped me study as much as he good but we both seemed to end up in a laughing mess before the study time was over. If I failed Junior year, so would he.

As for my morning sickness, it didn't get much better. While the puking started to happen every once and a while, the dizziness and the headaches were almost daily. And the strange thing was, it would only happen in the morning. Of course, not to mention my sudden lack of hunger and my drop of weight in drastic measures. I knew I was sick, but I was too afraid to admit it.

"KT, you're not healthy. It's obvious in everyone's eyes except your own. Even Jared has commented on how awful you look," Kim says to me as we sit on her bed, supposedly studying for my chemistry final tomorrow. It was Thursday, the second to last day of school. If I could pass this last final tomorrow, I could pass junior year.

"Well tell him thank you, every girl loves to be bashed for their looks."

"KT! You know what he meant! You need to go to the doctor... or maybe just a Pharmacy."

I whipped my head around to look at her. "What are you implying?"

She stared back at me with wide eyes. "Have you missed your period?"

"Don't ask me that Kim! I am not pregnant!" I hissed.

She frowned. "Just answer the question. Have you, or have you not missed your period? Yes or no."

I stare at her. I am not pregnant. There is no way on this living earth that I am. We had protection, not to mention I was already on birth control to regulate my periods. Though they were still extremely uneven. Sometimes it would be months before I had them.

"I haven't had my period this month, no," I say stubbornly, seeing that the staring contest wasn't going to make her give in.

"So considering your morning sickness, sign number one, then your complete loss of hunger, sign number two, and then your extreme drop of weight, sign number three, and then last of all, a missed period, sign number five. You're pregnant KT, whether you like it or not."

I put my head in my hands. This couldn't be happening to me. Not now, especially not now. Embry wouldn't be able to support or child, and neither could Sam or Emily.

"What am I going to do?" I moan in my hands as I hear her begin to close her books and scramble to put her books away.

"Well first, we're going to see if my theory is right. We need a pregnancy test. There's a pharmacy right down the road, I'll just run down there and get one. You stay right here, we wouldn't want the baby to be harmed." She smiles as she pulls on her coat and shoes.

"Why are you so damn happy about this? This isn't a good thing!" I cry.

She laughs. "It won't be a good thing until you look at it as a good thing. Might as well, cause it's happening whether you like it or not!"

"But tomorrow's my birthday!" I whine after as she grabs her car keys.

"Well, what a great present you'll get to share with Embry tomorrow then, eh?"

And then she was gone. I hated how she was so fucking happy about everything. She was one of those, 'cup half full' kind of people. I'd love to see her reaction if she was knocked up by her boyfriend. Her parents would kill her. Not to mention mine...if they were still here.

I closed my eyes. I wasn't supposed to think about them. It was bad for my mental health.

But how was I supposed to tell this to Embry? It was my eighteenth birthday tomorrow. The pack had decided to throw a party for me. We were going to have a big bonfire out by the rocks. It was going to be so much fun, everybody was invited. And my awful news would have to ruin that. How much harder did I have to be on Embry, who's already facing shit at home? I shouldn't have slept with him, it was a stupid idea. Just stupid.

I sighed, closing up my books and stuffing them in my bag. No bother trying to study now. My life was over.

"I'm back!" Kim cries as she burst through the doors, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"I got two, just incase the first one didn't work," she says professionally, throwing the two boxes at me. I only catch one of them.

"But I don't have to pee?" I say quietly as I read the instructions.

"Well that won't be a problem because I bought you a bottle of water as well," she says with a smile on my face.

I glare at her. "It's a good thing you're my friend, or else you probably would of already gotten punched in the face."

She laughs. "We'll see, now drink up!"

I down the water in about three minutes. And in about the next five minutes I'm ready to go.

"Now, make sure you pee on both sticks so we get two good answers!" she squeals happily, pushing me into the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah ok whatever. You just wait outside the door, and don't listen cause that's just creepy."

She nods her head and shuts the door behind me. Besides the strong urge to urinate, a growing pain begins to form in my stomach. Looking at the boxes doesn't make me feel so good. I tear them open and sit on the toilet. I take a deep breath and proceed to use the bathroom on both sticks. When I'm done, I set them on the counter and wait.

Kim knocks on the door. "Almost done in there?"

"Just a second!" I say annoyed back.

I'm afraid to look, I'm afraid to see what they say. I don't want to know the answer that I already know. I close my eyes and reach my hand out and grab the first stick. With a deep breath I look at it.

I drop it to the ground, unable to breathe. I grab the second one and stare at it.

"KT? What do they say?"

I begin to shake and I need to sit down. This couldn't be possible.

"KT!" Kim opens the door to find me sitting on the edge of the bathtub. We stare at each other for a long time before I whisper out the words that will change my life forever.

"Negative... I'm not pregnant."

* * *

**_Sorry guys it took me so long to update! I have just had no time to write at all! Busy busy busy! I can't promise when the next chapter is up, but I hope you enjoyed this one! :) any questions just leave a review! -Kanan24_**


	20. Chapter 20

If I wasn't pregnant, then what was wrong with me?

After Kim had a small asthma attack, which required me to sprint around her house trying to find her inhaler, which also caused Jared to just appear in her bedroom all concerned, which made Jared yell at me, which made me yell at Jared, which made me go home angry, which made me be questioned by Emily, which made me yell at Emily, which made Sam yell at me, which made me go to bed...

Ok I need to stop. My head is jumbled up with drama and formulas. I can't go to sleep, and I've been staring at the ceiling since seven o'clock. It's now three. In the morning.

I blinked, and turned my head to see Embry fast asleep next to me, his arm lazily resting on my exposed stomach. It was burning hot, but it felt good.

'Lucky him,' I thought to myself. 'He can actually fall asleep and stay asleep.'

I reached over and gently ran my fingers through his short black hair. I was so lucky to have a guy like him. Even if he was a werewolf. He understood me, he understood my problems. I thought I would never find a guy who be able to put with the mess of a package that came with me. He had such a kind heart. Any girl would be lucky to have him.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that his eyes were open and he was staring back at me with his deep dark eyes. I couldn't see his expression because it was too dark.

"You're awake," he whispered in the darkness.

"You are too," I whispered back. "Sorry."

His arm wound tighter around my stomach and pulled me so that I was snug up against his body. He kissed the top of my head.

"It's ok."

I sighed and tried to close my eyes but it wasn't working. I couldn't get my mind clear. Embry starts to rub my back and I wonder if I should tell what happened earlier that night. I'd rather me tell him then Jared, who promised not to tell him but since they read each other's mind it wouldn't be hard to make a slip up.

"Kim thought I was pregnant," I started, whispering into his chest. "She made me take a pregnancy test."

His hand stopped moving on my back. "What?"

"Don't worry though, they both said negative. So I'm not pregnant."

He was silent as he took it all in. I wondered how he was going to react. I waited.

After a long pause he finally spoke. "Are you... upset?"

I chuckled. "Of course not. I'm only a junior, and the kids at school already hate me because I'm white. It would have just make things worse."

He's silent again and I wonder if he actually wanted me to be upset.

"But of course I would have loved to have a little Embry to take care of and hold, and most especially to call mine. To call ours."

He chuckles and put his lips on my head for a long time. "I would have loved to have a little KT too. But not now. You have to finish school."

I sigh contently. "I'm glad you took this so well."

"Just promise me you'll go to the doctor soon. If you're not pregnant that means there is something else wrong with you and we need to figure it out. I'm worried sick about you KT. So is Emily and Sam. That's all Sam has been thinking about recently, he so worried about you."

I swallow. I didn't like doctors. And I definitely didn't like hospitals.

"I'll go to the doctor on Monday. Tomorrow's my birthday and I _don't _want to go to the doctor on my birthday."

He sighs and his breath tickles the top of my head. "Fine Miss Player. I'll wait four more days."

I laugh and snuggle deeper into his warmth. And this time, I'm actually able to fall asleep.

* * *

I'm awakened to the soft beeping of my alarm clock. Six-thirty was coming bright and early today.

I moan and attempt to cover my face with the blankets, but I notice there are none. Sometime in the night I must have gotten to warm and kicked them to the end of the bed. So plan B is in full effect. Grab the pillow.

I put the pillow over my head and am welcomed into a dark, muted peace. But only for a short amount of time because a warm hand suddenly grazes across my stomach and slowly starts to rise up my shirt.

"Embry. Stop." I moan, playfully annoyed at his very good way of waking me up.

He chuckles, but doesn't stop. His hand continues to rise.

"Embry!" I say a little louder, curling my body up in attempt to stop his movement. It does.

"Wake up my little birthday girl," he says softly, and I bite my lip to stop the giggles from escaping my mouth.

"I'm going to count to three, and if you aren't up by then, well, let's just say it'll get you up faster than usual."

I curl my body tighter and struggle to supress the laughter escaping my throat while he slowly begins his countdown.

"Three," he finally says and rips the pillow off my head.

It's happening so fast I don't have time to scream. His arms have wound around my body in a firm grasp and we are flying through the air. We land on the floor, me on top of him, when he quickly flips us over and pins me to the ground.

"Embry!" I exclaim when I'm finally able to catch my breath. He grins a sly grin and leans down to kiss me sweetly. I kiss him back, wishing that I could just stay with him all day instead of going to school.

There's a sharp knocking on the door and Embry reluctantly pulls away.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes!" Emily calls through the door, the smell of cooking bacon beginning to waft through the door.

Embry helps me up, walking with me over to my open closet.

"I forgot to mention we have a small meet today. It's for those of us who didn't make it to state. It's right after school, I hope it won't interfere with the party," I say as I pull out our team shirt.

He shakes his head. "No it's fine, the party isn't until after dark."

I grab a pair of jeans and head to the bathroom to change. "Good. You're going to come right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for anything."

* * *

My heart was pounding in my chest. The day was almost over, I had just finished my chemistry final, and the meet was soon going to start. I was so nervous I wasn't going to be able to do it. What if that image of my parents flashed in front of me again? What if I panicked? That would be so embarrassing. I couldn't live with myself.

Not to mention how awful I felt. The only event my coach was letting me do was the one hundred fly. It was my best stroke, but I hadn't been doing as well as I would have liked to. I worked my butt off at practice, but I still felt so weak all the time. I had lost so much weight, and the bruises on my body kept adding up. I could see the worry lines getting thicker on Embry's forehead.

"Hey," a girl a couple seats behind me whispered. I turned around.

"Good luck today. Everybody says you're really good."

I smile, feeling a tad bit better about myself. "Thanks."

I turn back around, my leg bouncing lightly in my chair, the nervousness spreading rapidly through my body.

Suddenly the bell rings. Everybody jumps up and starts to laugh and talk. School's out for the summer, and everybody is super excited.

"See you at the meet tonight KT! We're going to be there cheering you on!" A girl says to me as she walks out of the room.

I sigh and lean back against the chair.

"Is everything alright, KT?" the teacher asks me, looking concerned.

I nod quickly and smile. "Yeah yeah, I'm just a little nervous."

She acknowledges. "I can understand that."

"KT!" Quil jumps into the room, excited.

I laugh and blush, gathering my things into my backpack. He runs over and grabs my backpack so I don't have to carry it.

"Today's the big day Kat! You nervous?"

I roll my eyes and follow him out of the room, waving to my teacher as I leave. "Of course I'm nervous, bimbo. But in some ways I'm more excited than nervous."

"Hey man, get away from MY girl," Jacob teases, picking me up and carrying me down the hallway.

I can't help the laughter that bubbles from my chest. "Put me down!"

"Now KT," he says as he carries me, "I expect you to kick some serious ass today. I will not except any less than that. You better do an ass-whooping or I won't go to your party."

"Whatever! Even if I did loose you would still come."

He chuckles. "I doubt that."

I playfully smack him and wiggle out of his arms.

"Where's Embry?"

He shrugs. "Don't know."

I frown as I stop at my locker and pull out my swim bag.

"I suppose I should have been the one carrying you down the hallway," Embry's voice says from behind me. I turn and smile, his handsome face cocked to the side with his hands in his pockets.

I throw my swim bag at him and turn back around to collect the rest of the things in my locker. I hand the books to Quil and he shoves them into my backpack.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to carry you down the hallway," he whispers into my ear, his hot breath traveling down the back of my neck, causing shivers to run down my spine.

I turn so I'm leaned up against the lockers. Jacob clears his throat and leaves, pulling Quil along with him.

"See you at the party Kat!" Quil calls out as Jacob drags him away.

"See ya!" I call back, my eyes not leaving Embry's as he moves closer to me.

"I thought I would give you a good luck kiss," he murmurs, his lips inches from mine.

"Kathryn Owen Player!" Someone shouts from down the hallway. Embry growls and pulls back.

Kim walks down the hallway towards us, arms crossed over her chest.

"Stop making out with your boyfriend and get down here! We need to start warming up!"

I groan and grab my swim bag from Embry, kissing him lightly on the lips before I walk away.

"Good luck baby!" He calls after me, "We'll be there watching!"

Kim grabs my hand and pulls me faster through the hallway. I could see by the look on her face that she was nervous, but so was I, so I didn't judge.

After our swimsuits and swim caps were on, and we had finished our warm up in the water, we waited patiently for our events. The whole pack was there, including Emily, who couldn't stop smiling the whole time. They took up most of the stands in the small natatorium, making me and Kim laugh for a good five minutes.

I could feel Embry's eyes on me. They seemed to almost have a hint of worry in them, like he was afraid at any second I would collapse. I hoped I wouldn't.

"Your event is next KT," Kim whispers in my ear.

I nod and begin to stretch my arms and legs, loosening up my muscles.

"First call for the girls, one hundred meter fly!" the announcer calls over the speakerphone.

I get behind my block and breathe in and out slowly, trying to calm my pounding heart. I close my eyes and begin to remember.

_The natatorium was filled with people...people coming to watch me. It was our state championship, I was only in seventh grade. I didn't know this was the last meet my parents would be able to watch me in. _

_I stood behind my blocks, my breath even as I mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen._

_My mother, the assistant coach, talked rapidly in my ear, telling me to remember this, and remember that. I couldn't really hear her, I was too concentrated in my own nerves._

"_KT, you're better than them. Just remember, as soon as you hit the last turn, punch it."_

_And punch it I did._

"KT!" Kim shouts from behind me, snapping me from my memory.

I pull my goggles over my eyes and climb onto my block. My stomach churns and I grab the block tightly. I can do this. I can do this.

I see the pack watching me closely in the corner of my. I can do this. I can do this for them.

I close my eyes and imagine my parents watching me from the crowd, their eyes gleaming with pride.

I can do this.

"Swimmers take your mark! Set!"

I raise up my butt and take a deep breath. There's silence all around me. I watch the water. I watch it move in front of me, licking the edge of the pool. I can feel the cool air bite at my wet skin. It's time.

The gun shot echos through the room and my strong thighs thrust me off the block and into the air. Flashes of faces run across my vision and cause me freeze slightly as I slice through the pool water.

"_KT! Swim!" _I hear my mother's voice echo through the muted sound of the water around me.

I find my legs and begin to kick, hard. I angle up toward the surface, my arms in a V in front of me, splitting through the water.

As soon as I break the surface, my arms explode out of the water then smash back into it. My body worms through the water like a fish, propelling me forward as my arms shoot out of the water and push me even faster.

There's screaming in the crowd and I know most of it is for me. It inspires me to go faster and I pump my body harder.

I make the second turn and I hear the crowd start to go wild. I pass another swimmer as I come up for air. I see Embry and Jacob standing at the edge of the pool screaming at me to go faster.

I come up to the next turn and flip.

Punch it.

I kick off the wall and turn to my fourth gear. My strong body propels through the water like a fish. I don't think I'm breathing that much but I don't stop. I'm almost there, I'm almost there. I can make it.

The crowd is going crazy, I can hear the pack screaming and shouting and clapping. Almost there.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

My fingers touch the wall and I explode out of the water for some air. My muscles ache in my back and arms and legs. My abs are tight and my chest is heaving.

I look up at the scoreboard and see that I've gotten second place. I feel a smile tug on my lips as I climb out of the pool.

"KT that was so freakin' amazing!" Embry yells picking me up in his arms, not caring that I'm soaking his white shirt.

I laugh and pull off my cap and goggles.

"I'm so proud of you!" he cries, spinning me around.

Kim walks over and hands me a towel as he sets me down, kissing my wet hair.

I wrap the towel around myself and walk over to the stands where the pack is waiting. Each give me a hug and tell me how proud they are of me. Emily cries as she hugs me, telling me how proud she is of me, how I was brave and strong.

My coach comes over and pats me on the back, congratulating me on my second place accomplishments, telling me next time he'll put me in more events.

On our way home we turned the music up loud and sing at the top of our lungs, the wind whipping our hair around as my jeep cruised through long curvy roads of La Push.

I had never been more happy in my life.

We pulled up to the cliff where Sam had already started the big bonfire. Emily had a long table set up with different kinds of foods and drinks.

"There's some 2-liters in the trunk Embry, would you mind helping me get those up there?"

"Sure."

We bought like twenty, knowing by the end of the night it still wouldn't be enough. But who cared.

I grabbed two and he somehow managed to grab five. We left the rest in my trunk and made our way to the top of the hill, following behind Kim and Jared.

"Just in time!" Emily says as we arrive at the table, setting down the drinks.

"The cake should be here soon," Embry says, kissing my cheek.

Paul walks up with his new imprint and I smile at her. She's the basketball player we had watched a while back at one of the rival games.

She was tall, and muscular, her face was hard, but when she smiled it softened it up a bit. Not to say she wasn't pretty, cause she was, she just looked tough.

"I'm Alexis," she says nicely, sticking her hand out for me to shake. "You can just call me Lex."

I nod and shake her hand. "KT. It's nice to meet you."

"I heard about your big swim meet today. Congrats."

"Thanks. And congratulations on your big win a while back. I hope your back is ok."

"It's fine," she smiles, "and thank you, it means a lot."

I walk over to sit next to Embry in front of the bonfire. He grabs my hand in his and holds it tightly. I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

"I just want to thank everyone who came to help celebrate KT's birthday. She's very special to me and Sam and though we haven't known her for very long, I feel like I know her like my own daughter. She's been through some rough times and Sam and I are very proud of how she's been able to get through it. Cheers to KT, and may her life be long and blessed," Emily announces to everybody, holding up her red plastic cup.

Everybody holds up their cup and takes a drink. Emily's eyes sparkle with delight.

The sun sets and we eat, a lot. The cake arrives and we sing happy birthday. Emily takes pictures of me blowing out my eighteen candles. This year, I don't wish for anything because I have everything I have ever wanted. Of course I missed my parents, but I had a family and a boyfriend that could almost make up for it. And I was happy.

We sang and danced to music, graciously brought by Jacob and his stereo system he got for his birthday, and played games that made us roll on the ground laughing.

"Present time!" Quil called out as we had all settled down around the fire, the imprint couples holding each other, and everybody else huddled together, laughing and talking.

I looked up and Quil handed me the first present.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to get me presents!" I say, standing up to take the present.

"We wanted to," insisted Sam.

I shook my head and began to unwrap the present. It was from Quil.

"Wow, this is awfully nice!" I exclaim, as I pull out a new Rip Curl watch. "Thank you so much!"

There were only a few presents, each one containing something that touched my heart in a certain way nothing else could.

The last present was in a small box. It was from Embry, and I could see him watching me. I slowly unwrapped the box, throwing the wrapping paper into the roaring fire.

The roaring fire. Had it suddenly gotten bigger? Or maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me? I couldn't tell, because I was struggling to get the top off the box. It was easy enough right?

I could feel sweat begin to bead on my forehead. It had gotten abnormally hot too. The once cool air around me was suddenly not very cool.

I blinked and cleared my throat, finally able to lift the lid from the box. Inside was a beautiful necklace, and at the end was a carving of a small wolf.

"It's beautiful," I whisper, barely able to get it out.

My stomach starts to churn and suddenly I'm dizzy. What the hell is wrong with me?

Black spots appear in my vision and the necklace in my hand suddenly falls. I think I say something but I can't comprehend it, because suddenly I'm falling.

A muted voice screams my name and a sharp pain shatters through the back of my head. A burning heat fills my body and suddenly I can't breathe.

What happens next is hard to understand. I was blacking in and out, people shouting my name, crying. I remember being carried, I remember Embry's face, the agony and worry sending shooting pain down my spine. I remember being in a car with hushed, worried voices, saying words I couldn't understand. I remember the pressure on the back of my head and the aching throb it was causing.

But the only thing I could remember clearly, was three words said by an angel like voice, that kept me from the permanent pit of black water.

"Stay with me."

Those three words repeated over, and over. I held on to those words and refused to let go.

"KT."

A voice rang out in the darkness around me.

"KT, I'm so sorry. You need to wake up now. I'm sorry."

I was aware of my surroundings. I was being carried, I could tell. My head was leaned against something warm, my body was secured by something warm and tight.

"KT wake up baby, you have to wake up."

I concentrated. I blinked a few times, maybe I mumbled, I couldn't tell for sure.

Bright lights suddenly flooded my vision and I attempted to move my hand in front of my eyes.

"Doctor! We need a doctor!" I heard Embry call from above me.

Doctor? My mind clicked. Hospital. Hospital. Parents. Alive. Dead. Doctors. Doctors. Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood.

Red splotched my vision. I could see all the doctors, running to stop me. They couldn't stop me. They couldn't stop me.

There were my parents, their cold dead bodies lying on the bloody sheets, their eyes wide open, their faces twisted in torment. Was I dreaming again? Maybe.

But there they were, dead, staring at me with their round, cold eyes.

I screamed. Loudly. A blood curling, ear rippling scream. Blood was everywhere, on my hands, on my clothes, on my face, in my mouth.

"KT, shh, KT please stop. Stop screaming KT, sshhh."

The doctor with wild eyes tried to quiet me. I screamed louder. And then I felt the restraints. They were securing my body. Pressing me tightly, not allowing me to breath. Fight. I could fight it. I could fight them. The doctors that killed my parents. I could fight them.

I fought against the grip, suddenly realizing I was in someone's arms, suspended from the ground. I scrambled, clawing at the flesh I felt under my fingers.

Cold hands grabbed my arms as the person holding me let me go.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I screamed, struggling against the hands that tried to control me.

"KT, stop! Stop god damnit! Stop!" A firm voice said in the tainted red oblivion.

"_Oh God, she's bleeding again. Doctor!" A worried voice cried out._

"_Your parents are dead KT. We couldn't save them," another voice whispered._

"_A semi-truck carrying nine-thousand gallons of gasoline head on collided with a small car about fifteen miles from the Florida border, causing a massive explosion that killed both the truck driver and the passengers in the other car instantaneously..." _

The reporters voice filled my ears.

"Stop," I whispered as I once again felt restraints around me, the loudness of the doctors and people hurting my ears.

I felt tears. I was crying, and I couldn't stop.

"_...officials say it was hard to tell how many people were in the car. Right now it is unclear but it looks like there were two passengers, a couple..."_

"Help me, please. Help me."

"_Don't be afraid KT. Be strong. We love you. We both love you so much."_

"KT, I'm right here."

"_...the driver fell asleep at the wheel...no survivors..."_

A deep blackness suddenly filled all around me and I was welcomed into a quiet peace.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! A little dramatic, but you'll find out what's wrong with her in the next chapter! Any questions or comments please review!**_

**_Also, I would really appreciate it if you guys could take a look at my other story I'm writing, Full Moon. It's about actual werewolves and it's gonna be really good so if you guys could go check it out I would really appreciate it! Thanks! :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

Embry's POV

I have had many times in my life where I've been in so much pain I've wanted to rip my heart out, but none of those times combined would ever compare to the pain I'm feeling right now.

I was a failure. I had failed. I had one plan, and that was to make her happy. But I didn't make her happy.

_For god's sake, it was her birthday!_

I knew she hated hospitals. She couldn't even stand getting anywhere near them. And what had I done? I brought her right inside and gave her right to the people she feared the most. I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up and never wanted to speak to me again.

"Which would you like to hear first? The good news or the bad news?"

Doctor Cullen sat across from the bench Sam and I were seated in outside KT's room. It was silent in the hospital. We'd been there for hours. Sam told the pack to go home and get some sleep. Emily stayed for a while longer but eventually left. I had barely noticed.

"Embry?" Sam's voice broke the deafening silence.

I didn't say a word. I ignored them and kept my eyes locked on my arms where the scratches from KT's fingernails had faded. Even though they were now barely noticeable pink lines, I could still see the blood from the moment her fingernails dug into my flesh. The pain was throbbing through my whole body.

"I guess we will get the bad news over with," Dr. Cullen says quietly, clearing his throat like he knew the news would be painful.

"We ran some x-rays and scans of her body. It looks like KT has..." he pauses and I slowly look up from arms, meeting his eyes for the first time. I can almost see him wince as he stared back at me.

"KT has cancer."

My broken heart dropped all the way to my stomach. Sam chokes on his breath as he tries to hold back a shocked gasp.

"What kind of cancer?" he manages to choke out.

Dr. Cullen looks at me concerned. "It looks like acute leukemia."

A sob escapes my throat and the overwhelming pain slams into me like a bowling ball to the gut.

"We don't know for sure if it will be responsive or not, but her condition is not well."

Sam's strong hand comes down on my shoulder to steady me as finally the sobs from the night all come out.

"No, no, no, no," I whisper over and over, shaking my head.

"And what's the good news?" Sam demands.

He smiles slightly. "You got her in here just in time. If KT had gotten a cold there would have been no doubt that she wouldn't have been able to make it. But because you brought her in now, we were able to get her stabilized, and with some chemotherapy I think KT is going to be ok."

I lift my head, the tears staining my cheeks.

"But you said earlier? The cancer has to be responsive," I whisper in a cracked voice.

"True, but we can hope for the best right? Since it's her first experience with cancer I'm sure it will be responsive. KT's a fighter. She'll pull through."

The small amount of joy that erupted in my heart was just enough for me to stand up and peer into the small hospital room.

"When can I see her?"

Dr. Cullen stands up next to me. "Right now if you want. But she'll be out for a while. She needs her rest. Have you been aware of her sleeping patterns? Her body was so worn down. She wasn't getting enough sleep."

I felt suddenly sick. Had I been so selfish as to not even notice when she had gotten out of bed each night?

"Don't blame it on yourself," Sam says quickly, knowing my reaction. "Embry, Carlisle said that she'll be fine. I've been working you to hard. Blame it on me."

"One of the symptoms of cancer is loss of sleep and hunger. You would have never of known. But I have another patient to attend to. You can go in if you'd like." Dr. Cullen smiles then turns swiftly and makes his way down the hallway.

I open the door quietly and my eyes fix on KT's comatose form. There are bandages around the back of her head. Large purple bags swell around her eyes and her pale skin looks sickly under the fluorescent hospital lights.

Sam pulls out his phone to call Emily and tell her the news. I grab a chair and pull it over so I can sit next to her bedside. My heart barely pumps in my chest.

"KT I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

* * *

KT's POV

The room was pure white in every direction. There was no furniture, no walls, just endless, white open space. Was I in heaven? I didn't know. Everything was so quiet and peaceful.

I looked down at my arms. They were thick and strong and healthy. My white-blonde hair was combed out and laid in waves past my shoulders.

"You're more beautiful than I ever thought you were going to be," a voice says behind me.

I whip around and stifle a gasp as I face my mother. Her long blonde hair also combed out like mine, and the long white gown she wore flowed down by her feet. She smiled at me, the wrinkles she had had on her face now gone.

"Mom?" I managed to whisper, still shocked by her stunning presence.

She chuckles and waves her hand. "Forgive me KT. I failed to realize this would come as quite a shock to you. Come, walk with me."

She holds her hand out for me to grab. Is this real? Or am I dreaming?

I swallow, and slowly reach my hand out and grasp hers. It's firm and warm, just like I remembered it being. We slowly walk forward.

As we are walking, the pure white surroundings suddenly seem to morph into things, like benches and walls, a few beds and chairs.

"Where are we?" I whisper, as suddenly ghostly images of people flicker by, passing in front of us and disappearing into the white mist.

"A hospital," my mother says firmly, passing by a doctor, whose mouth is moving quickly but no sound escapes it.

I falter in my step and choke down a scream.

"There is no need to be afraid my daughter," my mother speaks softly, stoping in front of a blank white wall.

With a wave of her hand the wall disappears and suddenly we are staring at a room full of cribs with new born babies.

"Many good things happen in hospitals. People get saved everyday."

I stare at the babies faces. They're so real, and so innocent.

"Troubled times are ahead for you KT. You must prepare yourself to be faced with challenges. Things in your life are about to change."

I stare up at her happy face, smiling down at the small children. She waves her hand and the room disappears.

"But you are lucky to have people in your life who will always support you. What happened was meant to be."

"What happened?"

We begin walking again, the smile on her face never leaving. She was so happy.  
An old man in a wheelchair was pushed past us, a smile on his wrinkled face. I watched him as he passed and disappeared.

"KT you are strong, and you are beautiful. With the help of those around you, you will grow stronger, and become braver. You will make it through these hard times."

She lead me farther down the long hallway and suddenly we were no longer in a hospital. We were walking along the edge of a steep cliff, with white waves crashing below us.

"What it is this place?" I ask her as we walk slowly, my eyes traveling down the steepness of the cliff.

"A world you've created. A place where good and bad memories go. Everything you see is what you create."

"Even you?" I whisper.

"I am only a piece in your memory. An image you imagined yourself. All these places, all these people, you've seen them all. I'm only here because your mind wishes me here."

I look around me and the scenery has changed. We are walking down a long and curvy road, but it's no longer white. Color starts to fill in. The grass is dry and the tall trees have moss growing on them. It's night, it's dark.

"Sometimes though, the things you imagine never really happened. Your mind has the knowledge of something you've never seen, so it creates it's own substitute. "

I look around and am suddenly surprised by bright lights shining behind me. We both turn around and look. A car is headed our way, so we side step and begin walking on the side of the road. The car zooms past. I don't see any passengers.

"You see KT? You brought us here. My presence reminds you of an event that you've never seen before."

A loud horn echos through the air, and suddenly a large semi appears. It crosses over the lane and slams into the small car. There's a large explosion and I scream, covering my face with my hands.  
Then there's silence. I slowly remove my hands from my face and look around. It's white again, but I recognize where I'm standing. There's a small house in front of me, with flowers in front of the windows, and a long wooden porch that stretches from one end of the house to the other. It's Emily's house.

"Why am I here?" I ask, but I realize I am alone. My mother is gone.

I turn in circles, desperately trying to find her.

"You can make people appear and disappear as you please. You can make them say whatever you imagine them saying. This place you've created is complex and complicated, and only you can understand it." My mother appears from the house, wearing a sweater and some jeans, her long blonde hair braided to the side.

I shake my head. "If I created it, then how come I never knew it existed?"

A wolf howls in the distance and I cringe.

"Because sometimes we get so lost in one dream, we can't remember the others," she says quietly, the scene suddenly swirling and forming into the hospital where we had been earlier.

"We have to wake up," she whispers, holding out her hand once again.

I take it without hesitation. She leads us to a small bench outside a hospital room. The door is closed, but I'm suddenly eager to see what's on the other side.

We sit down and she strokes my long blonde hair.

"You, and only you can only choose what you see. Moving on and opening your view is a challenge you must overcome. Nothing you can do will bring us back, but you must remember that I will always be here. I always have been, right here, in your heart."

She smiles softly at me, touching her hand to my heart. I swallow, the tears forming in my eyes.

"Through that door is the rest of your life. Whether you choose to enter is your choice, and yours only, but you must remember that it won't get any easier than it has been."

I slowly stand up, the bright light illuminating from under the door begs my legs to move forward.

"We love you KT, we both love you so much," she whispers.

I open the door and the bright light envelopes me.

* * *

There's a soft beeping that fills the room. I'm aware of my still body, and it hurts. Everywhere. There's something hot that surrounds my hand, causing it to sweat, but yet, it's almost comforting having it there.  
Without opening my eyes, a slowly reach up and touch my face, feeling the tubes that are wrapped around my face and traveling into my nose. I travel up and touch the bandages that wrap around my head.  
Something hot softly grabs my hand and stops it. I frown and slowly open my eyes. Embry stares back at me with a solemn look of concern, his eyes sunken into his face, not like I remembered them being. The dark circles under his eyes stood prominent in his pale face that almost seemed to sag with exhaustion. I try to hold back the tears that suddenly seem to form in my eyes.

"Please don't cry KT," he whispers in a pained voice. "I'm so sorry you have to be here, I know you hate me for it and I'm so sorry. You were hurt badly, and you're sick, and this was the only place I knew to take you. I'm sorry KT, I'm so sorry."

I slip my hand from his grip and place it against the side of his face.

"I would never hate you for anything," I whisper in a hoarse voice, the tears beginning to stream down my cheeks.

A small smile forms on his face and he touches my hand holding his face with his own.

"It's good to see you're awake KT," a doctor says as he enters the hospital room.

Images of blood and pain suddenly run across my vision and I quickly suck in a breath.

"KT? Are you in pain?" Embry suddenly asks, stroking my arm softly.

"_Only you can control what you see, KT."_

I swallow and close my eyes, forcing myself to think of the small babies in the nursery. I slowly let out a breath.

"No I'm fine. Sorry," I whisper, and open my eyes once again.

The doctor smiles and asks my a few questions on how I'm feeling. I still feel really tired and I don't really want to answer any of the questions but I force myself to. I'm bothered that he still won't tell me what's wrong with me. Embry looks sick with guilt written all over his face, but I decide it would be wrong to give him a hard time about it.

"I'll have the nurse in to give you some pain medication for some of those aches and pains." He smiles and starts to leave but I stop him.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Miss Player?"

I swallow. "What's wrong with me?"

He hesitates, looking from me to Embry with wary eyes. "I was thinking maybe you needed more time...I don't know if you're ready to handle the situation yet."

"Tell me," I demand, a scowl forming on my face.

"KT, babe, we don't want you to panic or be afraid, any extra stress will hurt you..."

I interrupt him. "I can handle it. Tell me now. I'd rather know then lay here and think everything is going to be ok."

The doctor sighs and flips through his clipboard. Embry gives me a pained look.

"KT you have acute leukemia. It's a cancer of the bone marrow."

I can't breathe. Cancer? I have cancer? I thought only children and old people got cancer. Not teenagers like me!

"What... what does it do? How does it spread?" I ask in a shaky voice. Embry grips my hand firmly. I'm afraid to look at him because I might start crying.

"Acute leukemia is characterized by the rapid increase in the numbers of immature blood cells. Crowding due to such cells make the bone marrow unable to produce healthy blood cells. Because of this rapid increase of malignant cells being produced, they then spill over into the blood stream and spread to other organs in the body. It's important that we treat it quickly."

I don't realize I'm shaking until Embry starts stroking my arm and apologizing over and over again.

"But with some Chemotherapy I believe we can put your cancer into remission. You have a young, strong body. I would be extremely surprised if your cancer proved to be unresponsive."

The doctor smiles and I nod my head, trying to stop my shaking.

"Thank you," I whisper, before he walks out of my room.

Of all the things I would have guessed was wrong with me, I would have never guessed it would be cancer. But that explains the bruises, and the loss of hunger.

"Embry?" I whisper, closing my eyes, trying my best not to cry.

"Yes?"

"Please stay with me."

The chair squeaks and I feel his lips touch my forehead.

"Always and forever."

* * *

I spent the next week in the hospital. It was hard, a lot harder than I would have ever imagined. But Embry was always there, as well as Sam and Emily, and honestly the whole pack. I had many visitors from my school who came and dropped off cards and flowers. Many of them made me cry with happiness.

I was able to go home before my first chemotherapy treatment. I was so nervous I could barely breathe. Luckily, Sam was perfect man to give me everything I could have wanted in that moment. For my first session he had called Kristy and asked if Ray and Matt could come up to visit. He also let Embry almost completely off the hook with patrols so he could be with me every second he wanted, which was pretty much 24/7. Cancer is a depressing thing to go through, but with everything that's happening, I don't feel an ounce of emotional pain.

"We're leaving in five minutes!" Emily calls out, breaking the silence of my bedroom.

I sat on my bed staring at the diary in my hands. I couldn't remember the last time I had written in it. It felt like forever, and since I was all alone for the first time in a while, I decided I might as well write.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I know, shoot me. When was my last entry? Maybe I should give you the anti-depressant pills cause I know you've been missing me. Today starts day one of my chemotherapy sessions. I'm supposed to have one once a month for another sixth months. I guess they want to make sure this sickness will stay in remission for a while. I'm really scared, and I think Embry is too.  
__I keep thinking back to that dream I had in the hospital. I've been trying to go back to that place, but I just don't know how to. I feel like I spend most of my time thinking about it. Or maybe I'm just crazy and the medication I was on made me hallucinate. Who knows? Maybe I'll find out some day._

_ Kathryn Owen Player_

"KT!" Ray bursts through the door, her face flushed red.

"Ray," I say quietly, smiling as I shove my diary under my pillow.

She runs over and yanks me into a hug. I grunt as stiff pain shoots through me.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I forgot I was dealing with a cancer patient," she says quickly, pulling back.

I laugh and playfully smack her. "Shut up. You make me feel like an old grandma."

"Where's my beautiful baby girl?" Matt walks through the door, his arms wide.

"Matt!" I exclaim, running over and giving him a light hug.

I try to pull back but he has me locked in his grip. "All these half-naked men are making me feel uncomfortable. Please tell me they are going to put clothes on before we go to the hospital?"

I chuckle. "They won't be coming with us."

"Oh good." He pulls back and smiles at me.

"You still smell just like I remembered you... like fresh citrus. I'm glad these Chippendales haven't changed you."

I laugh and spot Embry standing at the end of the hall behind Matt.

"Oh guys," I say clearing my throat. "This is Embry."

I hold my arm out for him to take and he steps forward, brushing past Matt and gliding into the room.

"Holy shit, KT you didn't tell me he was this hot!" Ray says quietly, holding out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Ray. It's nice to finally meet you."

He laughs. "Embry."

"And Matt," Matt interrupts, shoving in front of Ray to hold out his hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"I have as well. I'm glad KT has some good friends to support her like this. Thank you," Embry smiles his wide smile and I see Ray blush.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Emily exclaims and we follow her quickly out the door.

Embry holds my hand tight. He's the only one that knows how nervous and afraid I am.

We arrive at the hospital a few minutes later. I'm shaking so hard Embry has his arm around me trying to calm me down. Matt and Ray notice and they quickly start talking about random things to help distract me.

The doctors lead us to a small room in the back where we are away from lots of people. Embry has kept his arm securely wrapped around me and it helps... for the most part.

"Hey baby doll, my name is Helen and I'll be taking care of you today. How are you feeling? Are you ready for your first treatment?" A woman with bright red hair and a kind face walks up with a file in her hand.

I do my best to smile. "I feel great."

"Now that's the spirit!"

She squeezes my arm lightly and has me sit in a reclined chair.

"Man, you got the nice chairs KT!" Matt exclaims, giving me the thumbs up.

I laugh quietly, squeezing Embry's hand tightly.

"Now baby doll, we are going to administer the medication through an IV to get into your blood stream. I hope your not too afraid of needles. Luckily you have very good veins and I don't think getting the IV in is going to be a problem with you."

She smiles at me as I feel my heart begin to race. She ties a rubber-looking band around my elbow to cut off my blood stream.

"KT look at me," Embry whispers, his eyes locked and steady with mine.

Ray begins to start to tell one of her thousands of stories she has locked up in that brain of hers. She makes me laugh inside, but I'm too stone still on the outside to make myself laugh. My eyes never leave Embry's the whole time Helen injects the needle into my vein.

"Ok pumpkin, I got you all hooked up. We'll let the medicine slowly drip in for about an hour, okay? Now you just relax and let these fine young people talk to you, alright? I'll be right outside if you need anything."

I nod and she leaves.

"How do you feel?" Embry asks me quietly, running his fingers up and down my arm.

"Ok. I feel ok."

"Ok is it just me, or did looking at Helen put that needle in her arm make you want to pass out?" Ray jokes, placing her hand on her forehead.

I actually laughed that time.

For the rest of that hour I focused on all the people that talked to me. They were doing their best to distract me and I appreciated it so much. The machine pumping the medicine into me beeped loudly a couple of times and Helen had to come in and flick out the air bubbles stuck in the tubes. Other than that there were no disturbances. We didn't have to worry about there being an awkward silence in the room, Ray and Matt would not stop talking. I guess I'd forgotten how much I missed them.

"Ok baby doll, you're all set and ready to go!" Helen says sweetly after she takes out the IV stuck in my arm and places a bandaid over it.

"Helen?" I say as Embry helps me up.

"Yes darling?"

"Am I going to lose my hair?"

Ray and Matt who were laughing at each other were now silent. Emily walks over and touches my arm, sympathy written across her face.

Helen sighs. "There's a very strong possibility, yes. There are a few who don't loose any hair but I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"When will it happen?"

"I don't know honey. It's different for every person."

I nodded quickly, holding my breath. I wasn't going to cry. I had been strong this whole time and I was _not _going to cry.

"Come on KT, we'll go get something to eat," Emily says quietly, helping Embry guide me out the door.

We didn't even make it out of the hospital before a wave of nausea and thirst swept over me.

"Embry can you get me some water?" I asked, feeling a little dizzy.

He sat me down in the waiting room and practically ran to the cafeteria to get me a bottle of water.

"Is feeling like shit usual?" I muttered, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the back of the chair.

Emily stroked my arm. "I think so. I wonder if Helen gave you any anti-nausea medication?"

"Probably not," Matt concluded, sitting in a chair across from me.

Embry ran into the room with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Here you go," he says as he opens the bottle and hands it to me.

I gulp down half the bottle.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asks me as we stand up and make our way out of the hospital.

I nod greedily. "I'm kinda feeling some yogurt and toast. Does the diner sell that?"

"I'm sure. But why don't we just run by the grocery and grab some yogurt and I'll make you some toast at home? If your stomach is upset I don't think you'll want to go to the diner."

Embry helps me into the truck. "Of course. Good thinking Em."

Once we're home, I eat and barely make it to the bed before I collapse and drift off into a deep sleep. Ray and Matt head back to their hotel after they finish eating. I consumed two small cartons of Yoplait yogurt and a piece of toast. Embry thought I needed to eat more but I practically bit his head off denying it. But after that I apologized and we curled up together in my bed and fell asleep.

These next few months were going to be hard, but I could do this. If my mom believed in me, so could I.

_KT you are strong and you are beautiful. You will make it through these hard times._

* * *

_**Ahh! Surprise! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's only like... two maybe three more depending on how I feel. Sorry for the wait, I had an AP test I was studying for, for forever and day so I didn't get to work on it much. The next chapter should be up soon though! Love you guys and thank you for all the awesome reviews! Any questions please leave a comment(:**  
_


	22. Chapter 22

Five days later I began to loose my hair.

I had been preparing myself for when this would happen, but somewhere inside me still hoped I was one of the rare few that actually got to keep their hair. I had no idea how hard of a slap in the face it would give me. I loved my long blonde-white hair and giving it up was not easy.

I had been in the shower when it happened. I had felt dirty and tired after a long day of driving around with Embry, looking at the scenery. I was running my fingers through my hair as the shampoo was being washed out, when I heard a loud _splat _on the bathtub floor. My fingers had hair covering them as I brought my hands forward to evaluate what happened. I looked down at the drain and saw a big clump of hair clogging it.

Reaching back slowly I had touched the spot where the hair had been and all I could feel was the skin on my head.

I lost it.

I crumpled to the ground, curling myself into a tight ball as I leaned against the edge of the tub. The shower water splashed over me and washed away the tears that ran down my face. Heart racking sobs cracked through my chest and I had realized for the first time I really did have cancer. It was so real.

Eventually Embry had gotten worried and knocked on the bathroom door, letting himself in after hearing no response. He saw me curled in the tub and was immediately at my side. He reached his long arm over and turned off the water, getting himself wet at the same time.

"Hey, hey baby it's ok," he whispered but then froze when he saw the hair clump lying there like a dead animal in the tub.

This only made me cry harder.

He didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed my towel from the rack and wrapped it around my shivering, naked body. Very carefully he lifted me from the tub and tucked me into his arms, never saying a word. He had then lowered himself to the ground and sat with his back up against the side of the tub, cradling me in his arms and kissing my warm, wet hair over and over again.

I don't know how long we sat there, me crying and him rocking and kissing me, but eventually he had gotten up and carried me over to the bed, laying me down and setting a pile of clothes next to me before leaving the room in silence. I had changed into my pajamas and gone right to bed, falling into a sleep plagued of horrors and nightmares.

But here I am now, sitting on the front porch, watching the sunset, a knit-cap over my bald head, a glass of tea in my hand, and a warm smile spread across my face. It had been a seven months since my hair loss experience. My chemo was over and my cancer had hid itself into remission. I was halfway through my senior year of high school and people actually began to like me. Maybe they just felt bad for me, but being a white girl in a native-american school was as difficult as it got. So having people be nice to me helped so much.

All in all I can say that my chemo months went by surprisingly well. Of course there were the moments of sorrow and pain, but we were able to pull through. Embry never left my side through the whole thing. He stayed stronger and never cried in front of me once- at least when he didn't think I was awake. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and hear his soft sobs beside me, but in the morning he would act like he always is; happy and content.

Emily and Sam were probably the biggest blessing in my life. I wasn't even their daughter, or even related to them by blood, but they took care of me and acted as if I was one of their own. They were like a second set of parents to me, and I will never ever in my entire life be able to thank them enough for what they had done for me.

"Mind if I come watch the sunset with you?" Embry asks as he sits down in the porch swing next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Of course not."

He runs his long finger down the side of my cheek. "I'm glad to see the color back in your cheeks."

I turn my face towards him, my eyes closing. "I'm glad to see you've noticed."

"I notice everything about you KT. I love you."

I open my eyes just enough so that I can see where his lips are and I kiss him.

"I love you too."

He pulls back and hugs me closer to him. His heat feels good against my cool skin.

"What if I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you?" he says casually, tracing circles on my bare arm.

I shiver at his touch and take a small sip of my tea. It's hot on my throat and it feels amazingly good.

"I don't know... I'd have to think about it."

His finger freezes on my arm and I can feel his gaze fixed on my face. But I cannot keep a straight face. A smile cracks on my lips and laughter bubbles in my throat. As soon as he sees this, he relaxes, a smile playing on his lips as well.

He gives me a light nudge. "You're cruel."

I smile, sighing as I look down at my tea.

"I'm serious though."

I take my hand and lace it with his, his warmth against my cool. "I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, Embry."

He smiles like a little kid on christmas and kisses me like he means it before leaning back and rocking in the swing with me, watching the sun set behind the tall trees.

Who know's what's in my future? But for now, I was with the man I love, living with a family I love, and healing from my past, aching to continue the rest of my life with the people that made me stronger.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ Time passes and things come and go. This will be my first, and last entry in a while. My life is beyond perfect. I have two beautiful children, Oliver and Olivia Call, who are now all grown up with family's of their own. Embry became a doctor and still is at the local hospital. I've always been a stay at home mom where I was able to do things I don't believe I ever dreamed of doing. I took up sewing, much to my displeasure, but it made Emily happy so I gave in. I still remember the first time I held her first born son in my arms. He was so small and so beautiful that I cried for days. I wanted one of my own and I was blessed with two of them._

_ I started up a blog about my experience with cancer and much to my pleasure made many new friends as I helped them with their problems and blessings through their cancer experience. I gave up swimming after I graduating but I've never stopped riding the waves. I make sure to visit Ray and Matt as much as I can, but I'm getting old and planes rides make me terribly sick. _

_ As for everything else, there's not a lot I can say. Tragedy plagued my childhood so maybe having a solid and wonderful family as an adult was the consequence I was glad to have. It's a few days till my 80th birthday. I can't wait. I'll miss this diary. Maybe I'll have it buried with me?_

_ Yours truly and forever,_

_ Kathryn Owen Player-Call_

* * *

_**Thank you to all my followers on this story. It makes me sad that it has finally come to an end! I love all you guys! Hope your lives are a blessed one! Thank you again! (: Please check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one!**  
_


End file.
